


Корабль не придет

by Solter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solter/pseuds/Solter
Summary: Худшее, что Гэвин Рид слышал в жизни, это "Я беспокоюсь о вас, детектив".





	1. Chapter 1

Было слышно, как впереди рушилось здание.

Взрыв еще звучал в ушах; Рид различал не все звуки, но тяжелый каменный грохот из-за пока еще целой стены хорошо до него доносился. Он ускорился, видя, как начала опускаться тяжелая металлическая дверь: лебедку ничего не держало, она раскручивалась сама по себе, грозя вот-вот закрыть проход к центральной части дамбы.

Рид уже видел себя, проскальзывающим под перегородкой в последний момент, но замешкавшийся перед поворотом Девятисотый нагнал его и резко дернул за плечо. Не удержавшись на ногах, Рид упал на гладкий пол и дважды по нему перекатился; заныли все синяки, заболели ребра, на ум тут же пошло резкое: блядь, блядь, блядь! Чертов ушлепок, время же!..

Рид сцепил зубы, промолчав в первую секунду, и тогда рыкнул:

— Они уйдут!

— Там обвалы, вы можете пострадать. — Голос Девятисотого не изменил интонацию. Он подошел к Риду, опирающемуся на локти, но даже не подал руки, потому детектив был вынужден кое-как подыматься сам.

Может быть, подрывников тоже завалило, подумал Рид, оборачиваясь к двери. Она уже была плотно прижата к полу, но он подошел и осмотрел ту часть механизма от лебедки, которая располагалась по эту сторону стены. В инженерии он не разбирался, но попасть туда, в соседнее помещение, было крайне необходимо.

Как можно скорее. Пока не случился еще один взрыв.

— Ты можешь поднять это?

Девятисотый подошел ближе и осмотрел не механизм, а саму дверь, а потом повернулся к лебедке и, намотав толстый трос на запястье, слегка потянул. Перегородка тяжело дрогнула, отделилась от пола, а потом села обратно, взметнув облако строительной пыли.

— Могу.

Две долгие секунды Рид молчал, а потом набрал в грудь воздуха, как школьник, готовящийся отвечать у доски, и выдавил из себя:

— Пожалуйста, Ричард. Нам очень нужно попасть туда.

Фраза простая, короткая, но внутри у Рида раскрутился настоящий водоворот: его засасывало чувство стыда и ненависти, отвращения к самому себе из-за того, что он поддался. В очередной раз ему захотелось сгореть на этом самом месте, исчезнуть, провалиться сквозь землю: все это вместе, лишь бы холодные глаза Девятисотого не смотрели с торжествующей насмешкой.

Взгляд победителя. Кто придумал создавать машины с возможностью имитации эмоций?.. Зачем?..

Девятисотый, отведя от Рида взгляд, снова потянул за трос, взявшись теперь обеими руками. Дверь поползла вверх с глухим рокотом, а Рид припал к земле рядом, морщась от боли. Дождавшись момента, он проскользнул на ту сторону и выровнялся.

— Ты за мной?

— Найдите там фиксатор, если не сломан. Справа, выглядит как кнопочный пульт с рычагом.

А если сломан, подумал Рид, глядя на железную коробку, вмонтированную стену. Если сломан, то так здорово было бы, если бы андроид пролезал под дверью, а перегородка упала и разрубила его напополам… Рид уже видел в воображении потоки отработанного тириума, искрящие микросхемы, или что там у них внутри.

Пустые, мертвые глаза. Погасший диод…

Он дернул рычаг; из-за стены не доносилось ни звука, а потом Девятисотый перекатился под перегородкой и поднялся, отряхиваясь от пыли. Целый и невредимый.

— Прямого выхода отсюда нет, только через западный отсек. Протоколы безопасности дамбы должны перекрыть его, но нужно проверить. Вероятность того, что преступники до сих пор здесь, составляет восемьдесят три процента.

Из-за дыма от недавно прогремевшего взрыва почти ничего не было видно; держался странный запах горелого, обломки камня и стали валялись под ногами. Рид вгляделся в дым, пытаясь определить, нет ли огня и не затапливает ли дамбу водой, но выяснить не смог.

Девятисотый пошел вперед, и Рид с удовольствием отметил, что у него не получается больше шагать бесшумно. Обломки под ногами андроида то и дело сдвигались и потрескивали, однажды он едва не упал, взмахнув руками и в последний момент найдя подходящую опору. Рид пошел за ним следом, не беспокоясь о том, чтоб двигаться тихо, но и не ругаясь себе под нос, как бывало прежде.

Огня все-таки не было. Воды тоже — внешняя стена не была пробита: то ли недостаточно динамита, то ли неверное место закладки. Догнав Девятисотого, Рид прошептал:

— Нужно глянуть на очаг возгорания. Вдруг удастся определить, что это за взрывчатка.

— Взрыв произошел ровно по центру отсека. — Девятисотый остановился и вгляделся в пространство, анализируя его. — Мы должны держаться подальше от эпицентра: может произойти новая детонация. Сила предыдущего взрыва недостаточна для серьезных повреждений, это не то, чего они добивались.

— Они могли взорвать, чтоб прикрыть отступление. Сработало же.

— Мы ищем преступников в первую очередь, а уже потом разбираемся в причинах взрыва. Возьмем их, сами все скажут.

Рид быстро вскинул взгляд, но Девятисотый даже не повернулся в его сторону. Тогда Рид посмотрел вперед: дым постепенно поднимался выше, обнажая не только обвалившиеся перекрытия и часть рухнувшей стены, но и три первые турбины. Обшивка дальней выглядела темной и оплавленной, именно туда Риду нужно было попасть, но Девятисотый выбрал другое направление и свернул у самой первой турбины к металлической лестнице наверх.

Возражать бесполезно, это Рид знал. Он поплелся за Девятисотым, оказался на галерее второго уровня. Отсюда турбины были видны лучше, замершие лопасти покрывала пыль и обломки; по первой было очевидно, что без замены мотора она не запустится, а вторую и третью Рид еще не успел рассмотреть.

Андроид начал двигаться вдоль стены и направлялся, к счастью, в подходящую Риду сторону, по направлению к центру зала и третьей турбине. Он держал пистолет обеими ладонями, а Рид ощущал себя едва ли не голым, ведь отстрелял две обоймы и теперь нес бесполезный «вальтер» в кобуре. Стоило услышать неожиданный звук, как Рид вздергивался и тянулся к поясу, но всякий раз вспоминал и расслаблялся. Защищаться ему было нечем.

— Инфракрасный сканер поврежден, — на грани слышимости сообщил Девятисотый. — Ориентируюсь на звук.

Они успели пройти еще с десяток метров и были у начала второй турбины, которая сверху выглядела получше первой, когда Девятисотый замер и приподнял руку вверх в запрещающем жесте. Он вслушивался во что-то, недостижимое для уха Рида, а тот нервничал, украдкой кинув взгляд на часы. Лицо Рида помрачнело. Он не чувствовал себя способным стоять на одном месте так долго и без оружия, а потом проигнорировал руку и ринулся вперед.

— Время, Ричард! — объяснил он на ходу.

Бежать Рид не мог, ведь металлическое перфорированное покрытие галереи и так подрагивало от каждого шага — видимо, где-то дальше взрыв повредил опору, — но все равно он шел достаточно быстро для того, чтобы Ричард остановил его только посреди второй турбины.

— Что вы себе позволяете, детектив? — Андроид зашипел прямо в его лицо, бессердечные серые глаза казались злыми, яростными, даже прожилки на радужке потемнели сильнее. Вот только если раньше Рид цепенел, стоило Девятисотому вмешаться в личное пространство, особенно с таким взглядом, то сейчас больше всего он хотел поторопиться, а на эмоции его уже не хватало.

— Я сержант. — Водоворот внутри Рида ускорился, превращаясь в черную дыру. — А ты пластиковая консервная банка без звания, эр-ка. Вспоминай свое место.

Месяц назад Рид себе этого бы не позволил.

Лицо Девятисотого преобразилось, и теперь страх все-таки пробился к сердцу Рида, сжал его металлической клешней, так, что он дернулся, будто ощущая это по-настоящему.

— Обсудим это позже, сержант.

Андроид отстранился, и Рид тут же воспользовался паузой, рванув вперед с удвоенной скоростью. Он знал, что очень скоро Девятисотый его догонит, но надеялся, что успеет оказаться как можно ближе к третьей турбине, когда это произойдет.

И вот нечеловеческая сила бросилась на него со спины, сбивая с ног и больно опрокидывая на пол. Рид почувствовал влажный жар на щеке — содрал кожу о перфорацию, — ребра, судя по ощущениям, впились в легкое и продрали его насквозь острыми концами.

Сквозь фигурные дыры в металле Рид увидел в паре метров впереди массивную третью турбину. Острее почувствовал запах гари, услышал резкий механический щелчок и закрыл глаза, поняв, что он означает.

Взрыв оглушил. Весь мир вздрогнул и дернулся, Рида охватил невыносимый жар и тошнотворное чувство полета без страховки, а потом боль пронзила всего его тело, удар выбил воздух из груди так, что даже закричать было невозможно.

Все болело, когда он попытался открыть глаза. По ощущениям Рид понял, что лучше пока не шевелиться, ведь что-то наверняка сломано. Он не мог оставаться целым, и поразительно, что еще был жив. Сверху давило, снизу жгло, изнутри подергивало сразу в нескольких местах, глаза были забиты пылью и открывались только на чуть-чуть, а зрение от слез помутнело.

Потом оказалось, что в окружающем мире выключили звук. Перед узким полем зрения Рида прошагали темные точки, в которых он узнал чьи-то ботинки. Остановившись, они немного постояли рядом, затем ближайший пнул Рида в плечо, но тот не издал и звука, повинуясь обострившейся из-за боли интуиции.

Точки-ботинки вскоре отдалились, исчезая в мареве, а Рид закрыл глаза.

Он вновь попытался взглянуть перед собой и обнаружил, что освещение стало алым. Мир сузился для Рида до твердой перфорации металла, впивающейся в щеку, и грубых каменных обломков впереди; все остальное сливалось в темно-красную светотень. Боль пульсировала тупо и мерно, ее источник перемещался по телу, сосредотачиваясь то в грудине, то в голове, и одновременно путешествуя по нижним и верхним конечностям. Сверху давило уже не больно, а успокаивающе, как тяжелое зимнее одеяло.

Рид застонал и услышал наконец собственный голос. Это придало ему сил, так что он вынул из-под себя руку, покрепче уперся ладонью и приподнялся, сбрасывая тяжесть со спины. Он уже понимал, что это не просто очередные обломки верхней лестницы или стены, а корпус Девятисотого, но хотел повернуться так, чтобы убедиться в этом воочию.

Прошло не меньше пяти минут прежде, чем Рид сумел наконец развернуться и сесть. Рядом лежал Девятисотый, его диод не светился ни голубым, ни желтым, а белые участки куртки были все в темных потеках тириума, который при свете аварийных ламп больше походил на кровь. С головы андроида исчезла искусственная кожа, и Рид видел, что основной удар массивного обломка, лежавшего рядом, пришелся на затылок, шею и плечи. Куртка была оплавлена и обожжена с правой стороны — волны жара от взрыва здорово постарались.

Рид тоже чувствовал этот жар на себе, до сих пор.

Еще он чувствовал, что дезориентирован. Растерян, как оставленный в одиночестве ребенок. Двигаться выходило с трудом, дышать тоже, а его андроид, его напарник… мертв.

Мертв, повторил Рид еще раз мысленно. Уничтожен.

Он прикоснулся к пластиковому лбу Девятисотого. Дотронулся до раскрытых глаз, твердых губ, расколотой сбоку шеи. Никаких сомнений: уже не подымется. Поняв это, Рид судорожно втянул носом воздух, и для него это прозвучало как всхлип, остро резанувший по ушам. Зажмурив глаза и не убирая руки с лица Девятисотого, Рид сжал губы; тело мелко задрожало от сдерживаемых рыданий, но как бы детектив ни старался, по щекам все-таки потекли слезы.

Они были такими же горячими, как и пластик под саднящими пальцами.

***  
Дверь приоткрылась деликатно, едва скрипнув, но Рид все равно услышал и нехотя повернул голову. Недавно проснувшись, он уже получил укол обезболивающего, но тело все равно болело: всё, от сломанных ребер и лучевой кости на левой руке, до правой ноги, в малоберцовой кости которой образовалась трещина. Голова чувствовала себя получше — далеко не первое сотрясение в жизни Рида.

— А… Коннор. — Губы пересохли сразу же. Рид потер их пальцами правой руки, на которой вместо гипса была медицинская повязка. — К новым делам я пока не готов.

В медицинском халате голубого цвета Коннор смотрелся странно. Он вошел, не закрывая дверь полностью, остановился рядом с койкой Рида и внимательно осмотрел конструкцию, удерживающую загипсованную руку и туго перевязанную ногу наверху. Потом так же тщательно проинспектировал лицо, шею и верхнюю часть груди Рида.

Тот молчал, не отвлекая андроида, но медленно начинал волноваться, а уж когда понял, что изменение в частоте пульса не укроется от Коннора, вовсе вспылил:

— Ну чего тебе? Умереть спокойно не дают!

— Вы не умираете, детектив Рид, наоборот, ваш организм восстанавливается.

— Для того, чтоб это сказать, не обязательно было ехать сюда аж из Департамента.

— Госпиталь Генри Форда находится всего в трех кварталах, так что мне даже не пришлось…

— Ладно, ладно, — поморщившись, оборвал его Рид. — Ты что хотел?

— Передать вам пожелания выздоравливать от всего Департамента. Еще были гостинцы, но доктор Саммерс отнял пакет, потому что у вас и без того сбалансированное питание, и в первое время…

— Коннор!

— Головная боль? — Коннор участливо улыбнулся.

Головная боль держалась у детектива Рида уже полгода, с того самого момента, когда к нему прикрепили «усовершенствованного» пластикового детектива. Вначале Рид выворачивал эту боль наружу, прямо и резко высказываясь как в адрес андроидов, так и насчет людей, а потом RK900 сказал ему: «Хватит». А когда слова не подействовали, Девятисотый взялся за Рида всерьез.

И то, с каким выражением Коннор сейчас спрашивал Рида, не болит ли у него голова, и близко не описывало истинного положения дел. Не передавало силы его ненависти, провоцирующей головную боль, а Рид, между тем, ненавидел весь этот мир и своих коллег, и собственный дом, и блядского Коннора.

А больше всего он ненавидел самого себя: за слабость, и за то, что сейчас лежит, неспособный подняться, и разговаривает с пластиковым ушлепком, называя его по имени.

— Окей, ты все передал, можешь быть свободен. Уматывай, да? Мне нужен отдых и все такое. В следующий раз передавай все пожелания через пластиковых докторов, так быстрее, ясно?

— Ясно, — улыбнулся Коннор. Уже через секунду он стал серьезным, голова наклонилась чуть вперед. — Детектив, шанс на то, что во время взрыва вы уцелеете, был минимальным… В Департаменте за вас по-настоящему беспокоятся.

Рид скривился, как от зубной боли, отвернул голову и закрыл глаза. Сердце аритмично заколотило в ребра, дыхание застопорилось где-то в груди, а Коннор исчез. Побежал, должно быть, звать доктора. Лежа в недолговечной тишине, Рид пытался успокоиться, считал до десяти, силой проталкивал в легкие воздух и выколачивал из гудящей головы воспоминание о том, что это была фраза Ричарда: «Я беспокоюсь о вас, детектив». Та самая, после которой все и началось.

В мыслях Рид сам себя убеждал, что Девятисотый уже не вернется. Он погиб, уничтожен, и не стоит безмолвной тенью прямо за спиной. Всё. Этот корабль больше не придет.


	2. Chapter 2

— Что это у тебя вместо щеки, пережаренный стейк?..

Рид фыркнул, отмахиваясь и удерживая себя от желания потрогать лицо. Утром он уже смотрелся в зеркало и видел, что покрасневшая кожа вокруг обожженных царапин вправду напоминает мясо с гриля. Все потому, что вначале Рид счесал ее о перфорацию на лестнице, а потом взрыв добавил поверх огнем. И если первые две недели в больнице медсестра смазывала щеку мазью, то следующие семь дней он уже провел дома, предоставленный самому себе, и, конечно, ничего подобного не делал. Безответственность касательно самого себя была визитной карточкой Рида.

К тому же, щека заживала не хуже, чем все остальное. Нога уже вовсе не беспокоила Рида, синяки с ребер почти сошли, и только левая рука покоилась на перевязи, заставляя с огорчением думать о том, как снова придется ее разрабатывать в тире и тренажерном зале.

Из-за этой самой руки Рид еще минимум месяц не сможет заниматься ни одним серьезным делом, но это пока что не тревожило его. Самое главное — он вернулся, а Департамент стоит себе на месте, как и стоял, и жизнь в нем идет своим чередом.

— Кто-то сидел за моим столом?

Вещей на рабочем месте у Рида практически не было. Блокнот он закидывал в верхний ящик стола вместе с карандашом, а постоянной чашки у него не водилось с тех пор, как однажды он вышвырнул ее в мусорный бак, приняв за пластиковый стакан. Сейчас столешница оставалась такой же пустой, как и обычно, но стул был плотно придвинут, а на пластике не виднелось ни пылинки. Рид даже провел позади монитора пальцами, там, где ему всегда было лень вытереть, но ничего не обнаружил.

— Кому твой стол нужен? — К нему подошел Крис и, сложив на груди руки, ухмыльнулся. — Пересмотрел «Шерлока Холмса» и теперь анализируешь пыль? Хочешь, позову Коннора, чтоб твой стол лизнул, он точнее скажет, как давно тут вытирали.

Обернувшись, Рид убедился, что ни Коннора, ни Андерсона нет поблизости, а значит, угрозу можно считать недействительной.

— Сам лизни, — посоветовал он Крису. — Делать мне нечего.

— Нечего, если ты пришел сюда на больничном. — Офицер кивком указал на перевязь. — Сам знаешь, калеки тут долго не задерживаются.

— Еще неделька, и я буду в форме, — пообещал Рид, снова оглядывая офис.

Кабинет Фаулера заслоняли плотные жалюзи: капитана либо не было на месте, либо он основательно чем-то занимался. Андроидов PC200 у стенда осталось только двое, остальные патрулировали город. Кроме Криса и Рида в самом конце офиса кто-то, развернувшись спиной, разговаривал по телефону.

Рид автоматически поискал взглядом офицера Чэнь, но вспомнил, что она перевелась в Кливленд еще три месяца назад. В столе под блокнотом лежала от нее открытка с кливлендским зоопарком: руки никак не доходили выбросить. Рид терпеть не мог открытки.

— Что-то пропустил? — спросил он у Криса.

— Андерсон все еще работает, — сразу отметил тот, потому что каждому в Департаменте было известно, кто больше всего тут друг друга недолюбливает. — А вот про Дэвиса можешь забыть. Хотел перевестись в Новый Орлеан или куда-то поблизости, но мест не было, и он просто так туда уехал.

— Уволился?

— Как пришел, так и ушел. Некоторые тут сильней расстроились, что ты в больнице, чем что его больше не будет.

— Гонишь.

Крис Миллер пожал плечами, не подтверждая, но и не опровергая этого.

— Думаю, ты зря так рано вернулся, в общем. Я бы на твоем месте посидел еще дома. Все равно что отпуск, еще и летом. Поехал бы куда-нибудь…

Конечно, Крис не мог знать, что на поездки куда бы то ни было за пределы Детройта у Рида больше не было денег. Решив игнорировать эту тему, Рид спросил о другом, куда более важном:

— Мое дело никто не перехватил?

— У всех хватает и своих, а андроиды все еще не имеют права работать без напарника-человека. Вроде бы, Андерсон говорил, что криминалисты дали заключения по взрыву, и что там работали химики, так что тебя ждет что-то интересное.

Интересное, следовательно, трудное. Рид кивнул, думая о том, что его мозги явно застоялись за три недели просмотра роликов в интернете и низкоинтеллектуальных разговоров с санитаркой. Пару раз он, впрочем, просматривал газеты, выискивая среди криминальных рубрик что-нибудь, что касалось бы Департамента или последнего дела на дамбе. Не было ничего важного, взрыв проходил как механическая поломка и несоблюдение техники безопасности — значит, подробности Департамент еще не разглашал.

Ткнув кнопку запуска терминала, Рид ушел в кафетерий, чтобы сделать кофе. За время в больнице от любимого напитка он почти отвык, но дома сполна наверстал упущенное, и отступившая было зависимость снова заняла свои позиции. Перед выходом из дома Рид уже выпил пару глотков домашнего эспрессо — так он называл ужасно крепкий кофе, по-быстрому сваренный на сильном огне, — и теперь снова ощущал в нем необходимость.

Пока кофемашина ворчала, а Рид смиренно ждал рядом, сверля взглядом медлительный таймер, за стеной офиса произошло оживление. Не различая слов и голоса, Рид предположил, что это с большим опозданием приехал Андерсон, а с ним наверняка и Коннор, так что нечего туда высовываться раньше времени. Он вышел уже позже, со стаканом в руке, и так с ним и замер, только чудом не расплескав: взгляд зацепился за белые рукава формы, которую Рид не перепутал бы ни с какой другой.

Голова у Рида закружилась так, как бывало после общего наркоза; он перестал ощущать себя в пространстве и не валился с ног только потому, что плечом опирался о дверной косяк. Пол перед ним водило из стороны в сторону, медленно и размашисто, словно Рид стоял посреди мягкой пористой губки, которой кто-то протирал планету от пыли.

Они все трое повернулись к нему. Перед глазами расплывалось, Рид крепко зажмурился, потом снова посмотрел и увидел теперь четко и лицо Хэнка, и надпись на темной форме Коннора, и контрастно выделяющиеся цифры «900» на его почти идентичной копии.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид. — Каким-то непостижимым образом Девятисотый оказался рядом. — Предыдущая модель RK900 не справилась с заданием и была уничтожена, я прислан в качестве замены. В течение последних двух недель я работал вместе с Коннором и лейтенантом Андерсоном, поскольку вы отсутствовали, но я поступаю в ваше распоряжение, как только вы будете готовы вернуться к обязанностям.

— Это что, шутка?

Голос как будто ему не принадлежал. Рид пребывал в вакууме, за границей которого стояли Девятисотый, и Хэнк с Коннором, а еще ждал, чтоб наброситься, самый главный страх в его жизни. И вакуум, грозивший обернуться в конце концов обмороком, пока что от всего этого Рида оберегал.

— Вы имеете в виду то, что я не приходил в больницу вас навестить? Лейтенант рекомендовал не беспокоить вас некоторое время. Дать вам восстановиться. — Диод на виске андроида гипнотически мерцал желтым. — Вы были огорчены произошедшим с предыдущим напарником, и я приложу все усилия, чтоб этого больше не повторилось.

Обступивший Рида вакуум перестал справляться с давящим на него напряжением. Рука на перевязи заныла так сильно, словно ее ломали заново прямо сейчас, а кофе начал жечь пальцы сквозь стаканчик. Рид все еще не понимал, что происходит, только чувствовал — это конец.

— Детектив, я понимаю ваши чувства…

Проявлять поддельное сопереживание Девятисотому помешал вставший рядом Хэнк. Рид с готовностью переключил на него внимание, отмечая, что Андерсон выглядит получше, чем раньше, и что он наконец начал бриться. Что-то подсказывало, что делает он это уже давненько, просто раньше Рид как следует не смотрел на него, даже когда разговаривал.

— Что-то ты не рад, Гэвин, — сказал Хэнк вместо приветствия. — В шоке, да? Я тоже был в шоке, когда Коннор так вернулся. Сказал ему, чтоб больше без этого дерьма, и он пока слушается.

— Я думал, Ричард — один. Так сказали, когда… Ну, зимой.

Рид точно знал, что выпуск линейки RK обходится «КиберЛайф» достаточно дорого. Знал, что 800-я модель работает в полицейских участках только в двадцати городах штатов, что их всего около двухсот штук — или человек? как теперь принято говорить? — и пятьдесят из них в Нью Йорке. И что Девятисотый — еще новее, еще лучше и еще дороже Коннора.

У Рида была большая надежда на то, что его не восстановят. Пусть бы дали другого Коннора. Пусть бы заставили работать в паре с PC200. Рид пообещал бы даже не называть его тупой жестянкой...

— Так это когда было, — фыркнул Хэнк. — За полгода знаешь, сколько таких наштамповать можно?

— «КиберЛайф» пока не анонсировали выпуск андроидов RK900, — подтвердил Девятисотый, — модель дополняется и совершенствуется.

И тестируется она здесь, подумал Рид, медленно переводя взгляд на лицо Ричарда. Каково тебе, Гэвин Рид, быть участником эксперимента?

— Если вы собираетесь вернуться к работе, детектив, я просил бы вас ввести меня в курс текущего дела. После уничтожения предыдущей машины блок памяти не был восстановлен, поэтому я получил информацию от Коннора и капитана Фаулера, но этого недостаточно для полной картины.

— Не был… восстановлен? — Все прочие слова о деле Рид проигнорировал, они ударили о него и тут же соскользнули вниз, ни за что не зацепившись.

— Двадцать пять процентов машины во время взрыва было расплавлено, включая блок памяти. Он не подлежал восстановлению, поэтому капитан Фаулер прикрепил меня к лейтенанту Андерсону на время, а Коннор поделился информацией о вас и ваших взаимоотношениях с предыдущей моделью.

Голова у Рида вновь закружилась, слабее, чем впервые, но тем не менее ощутимо. Он наконец глотнул из стаканчика и едва не закашлялся, сдержавшись в последний момент.

— Я знаю, что вы были друзьями, детектив, и сожалею, что предыдущая личность была утрачена.

Голос девятисотого начал отдаляться, вакуум вокруг сжался плотнее.

— …приложу все усилия для того, чтоб вы не почувствовали разницы.

Рид выставил перед собой руку, без слов прося предоставить ему паузу. Хэнк уже куда-то ушел, из-за своего стола на них то и дело поглядывал Коннор, никого другого в офисе Рид не видел. Он не знал, хорошо это или плохо, но было как было.

Мысли путались и разбегались, когда Рид пытался собрать их в нечто цельное. Девятисотый подтверждал, что от того Ричарда ничего не осталось, и это Рид понимал. Технически. Но верить машине не торопился, внутреннее чутьё покалывало и тревожило: что, если Девятисотый прекрасно все помнит, но обманывает, чтоб проверить Рида?.. Прежде он ведь устраивал проверки, следил через камеры за курилкой и парковкой, так что чувствовать себя свободным нельзя было вообще нигде.

Мог ли он обмануть еще и Коннора, и Хэнка, и Фаулера?..

Рид знал ответ. Раньше Девятисотый прекрасно вводил их всех в заблуждение: они до сих пор уверены, будто Рид с Ричардом были прекрасными напарниками и чуть ли не друзьями.

— Вы нехорошо себя чувствуете, — констатировал Девятисотый очевидное.

— Да, я… вышел слишком рано. — Рид моментально ухватился за шанс отложить все проблемы на недалекое будущее, лишь бы не разбираться с ними немедленно. — Вернусь домой.

— Восстанавливайтесь, детектив. Я всегда буду ждать вас здесь.

***  
Жизнь Гэвина Рида и прежде нельзя было назвать легкой. Его уберегло от детских травм и серьезных потрясений, жестоких разочарований и предательств, но этого оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы после старшей школы перед ним открылась ровная дорога.

Рид никогда не был самым умным, самым сильным, способным или талантливым, и там, где иные могли пройти благодаря природным данным, Рид вынужден был пробиваться, отвоевывая каждый шаг вперед. Попав в армию, Рид провел там худшие два года своей жизни и заработал первый серьезный шрам. Склочный характер мешал Риду находить с людьми общий язык, он не умел сдерживаться или признавать собственную неправоту и почти ничего не боялся.

Армия научила его многим вещам: как оказывать первую помощь и драться, как стрелять, водить автомобиль, стирать и чинить одежду, готовить еду. Этого все равно оказалось мало — вернувшись оттуда, Рид по-прежнему не чувствовал своего места в социуме, не понимал предназначения, если оно и было, и к тому же почти утратил связь с семьей. Нет, он прекрасно знал, где живут его родители и чем занимаются, но он стал для них незнакомым и непонятным человеком, как и они для него.

Тогда-то Рид и понял, что оказался где-то на обочине собственной жизни. Немногочисленные школьные приятели разъехались по стране, поступив в колледжи и университеты; Рид не чувствовал себя способным сделать то же самое и уже почти решился вернуться обратно в армию, когда случай в лице сержанта Дейва Аллена направил его в нужную сторону. В полицию.

Для поступления на службу в полицию нужно было не так уж много: иметь опыт в вооруженных силах, который у Рида как раз был, и закончить полицейскую школу, куда он поступил по рекомендации Аллена.

Психолог во время аккредитации сказала, что из человека типа Рида может получиться замечательный коп, если только он сильно захочет. И Рид хотел. Сильно. И не знал, что же пошло не так.

***  
Оказавшись дома, Рид больше не чувствовал себя защищенным. Некоторое время он бесцельно ходил из гостиной в спальню и обратно, выглядывал из окна, в любой момент ожидая, что Девятисотый приедет за ним. Потом он попробовал поискать в квартире спрятанные камеры, но с рукой на перевязи сделать это было нелегко, так что Рид бросил идею и почти сумел убедить себя в том, что беспокоится зря.

Какие тут могут быть камеры? И, главное, для чего?

Но беспокойство вернулось на следующий день, и тогда встрепанный и невыспавшийся Рид запустил домашний терминал, прекрасно понимая, что Девятисотый мог к нему подключиться, и начал искать информацию. Вскоре у него был телефон специалиста «КиберЛайф», отвечавшего за работу серии RK в полиции, и Рид, чуть помедлив, позвонил.

— Это насчет андроида модели RK900… — дождавшись соединения, начал он. — Департамент полиции Детройта. Детектив Гэвин Рид.

— Здравствуйте, детектив, — голос на том конце был приятным. — Назовите ваш идентификационный номер.

Рид нахмурил брови, но без запинки продиктовал номер и услышал, как его торопливо отстукивают на клавиатуре.

— Отлично. С новой машиной есть какие-то проблемы?

— С новой пока никаких, но я насчет прежней… Он сказал… Ричард сказал, блок памяти восстановить не удалось. Поясните конкретнее.

— Высокая температура повредила микросхемы, блок памяти оказался уничтоженным полностью. Мы сделали все, что могли, но его не восстановили. Новая личность RK900 получила установку собрать информацию о предыдущей личности из всех возможных источников. В частности это были вы, ваши коллеги, андроиды-полицейские…

— Разве он не отправлял архивы памяти вам? Раз в месяц или как там это по инструкции?

— Он отправлял отчет о сохраненной копии, но информация о том, куда именно она была сохранена, осталась в блоке памяти. В новой модели этот нюанс уже поправили. Также поправлены социальные программы, а то в них были баги. Машина могла вести себя агрессивно на допросах и в коммуникации с людьми.

— Баги…

— Так мы называем недочеты, которые…

— Знаю! — Рид рявкнул громко, зло, так что это даже для него стало неожиданностью. — Знаю я, что такое баги! Черт!..

Рука снова разболелась, теперь из-за того, как крепко он сжимал кулак. Медленно расслабив пальцы, Рид спросил:

— Как мне с ним связаться? С новым Девятисотым? Типа, позвонить, написать прямо в его голову.

— Легко, мистер Рид. Я сброшу вам пакет информации, там все будет.

— Все? — Рид ухватился за неожиданно подброшенную мысль. — Я хотел бы получить код деактивации RK900. На всякий случай.

В трубке потянулась пауза, но вскоре голос со вздохом ответил:

— Боюсь, это невозможно. Код деактивации предоставлен капитану Фаулеру и может быть использован только в экстренном случае. Я не имею права распространять эту информацию.

— Класс, — Рид вздохнул. — Тогда жду остальное.

Он отложил телефон и уставился перед собой, в никуда. Код деактивации. Вот, что ему необходимо. То единственное, что может защитить его от Ричарда, дать стопроцентную гарантию безопасности. В прошлый раз достать его не получилось, но теперь придется постараться.

***  
За последние дни своего больничного Рид так и не решил до конца, верит он в потерю памяти Девятисотого или нет. Он пытался убедить себя, что больше не позволит никакому пластиковому засранцу и пальцем себя тронуть, но тут же вспоминал, что точно так же думал и раньше. Самовнушение в тот раз не помогло, а может и усугубило положение. Или не оно, а сам Рид. Или Ричард со своими «багами».

Риду было все равно, кто виноват. Он с саднящим сердцем думал о том, как завтра вернется в Департамент и снова встретится там с этим, пусть тот и был уже другим.

Он даже всерьез подумал о том, чтоб перевестись куда-нибудь. Куда угодно, в любой город, хоть самый крошечный, чтоб он был просто точкой на карте. Или даже уволиться, пусть это бы означало потерю квартиры и служебного автомобиля. В армию Рида уже не возьмут — возраст не тот, да и андроидов там слишком много, — но и кроме этого есть варианты.

Вроде работы ночным охранником. Где-нибудь, где еще нет чертовых машин. В Канаде, например. Блядь.

Блядь.

Ладно. Он даст последний шанс всему этому дерьму, и если нет — пусть будет Канада.

— Доброе ут…

— Итак, по делу! — Риду не хотелось псевдовежливости, поэтому он оборвал Девятисотого, стоило ему только подойти. — Мы потеряли уже немало времени. Подключайся к моему терминалу, сейчас все объясню в двух словах.

Загорелся экран, началась загрузка. Девятисотый встал рядом, спокойно и молча, но Рид видел, что поблизости есть и Миллер, и Андерсон, так что вряд ли он стал бы чудить у всех на виду. Слабая защита, еще более слабая надежда на то, что дело не в людях; Рид запустил файл и полностью переключился на замороженное расследование.

— Военно-воздушная база Селфридж. — Рид ткнул в первый файл с картой и краткой сводкой по базе, которую Девятисотый наверняка уже имел у себя в голове. — Пять недель назад оттуда был украден контейнер с фосфорными боеприпасами и несколько противопехотных мин. В ходе расследования выяснилось, что в краже замешаны андроиды-девианты, однако Маркус поручился за каждого своего сра... подопечного.

Рид на секунду зажмурил глаза и перевел дыхание. В его лексиконе были другие слова, более подходящие ситуации, но…

— Расследование с самого начала вели вы?

— Я и тот Ричард. Да. Так вот, боеприпасы. Они воспламеняются при контакте с кислородом, их применение не только приводит к появлению активных очагов возгорания, но и вызывает обильный белый дым, который ухудшает видимость и является ядовитым для слизистой оболочки человека. Ну да тебе это известно, думаю.

Перелистнув страницу, Рид почувствовал, что плечи от напряжения начинают болеть. Девятисотый был прямо за спиной, справа, и такое соседство не давало хоть немного расслабиться.

— Двое информаторов подтвердили подозрительную активность в пределах детройтской дамбы. В файлах есть подробности, включая аудио. Мы поехали туда, но нас заметили и во время отступления преступники устроили взрыв. Судя по заключению экспертов, взорвана была обычная бомба, не фосфорная, в среднем отсеке дамбы. Взрыв не повредил опоры, поэтому мы с… тем Ричардом попали в средний отсек и почти их догнали, когда произошел второй взрыв. Он уничтожил машину, на этом пока конец. Эксперты уже проверяли дамбу, ехать туда во второй раз бессмысленно, здесь есть их отчеты.

Он развернул отчеты на экране, они замерцали фоновыми процессами. Рид уже прочитал все это дома, пока готовился, а Девятисотый выглядел так, словно видит документы впервые. Он потянулся вперед левой рукой, с пальцев стекла искусственная кожа в момент соприкосновения с нижней панелью терминала.

Рид забыл как дышать — андроид находился чересчур близко. Желтое мерцание его диода вызывало тошноту; потом Девятисотый отстранился и, уставившись прямо на Рида, сказал:

— Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся.

Оглушающее дежа вю не дало Риду ответить: он помнил, как во время знакомства тот, прежний Ричард говорил именно эти слова.


	3. 3

В январе 39-го андроид еще был без имени и выглядел с самого начала безупречно. По мнению Рида он был слишком уж похож на Коннора, настолько, что сам Коннор, впервые его увидев, замигал лампочкой как бешеный и сделал выражение лица обиженного ребенка. Через пару секунд, правда, он снова стал выглядеть нормально, но Риду хватило наблюдательности уловить изменение.

Девятисотого привел капитан Фаулер, нарочно устроив под это дело утреннее собрание, где демонстрировал андроида точно так же, как лет пять назад показывал новый патрульный автомобиль.

— Переговоры — не его основная задача. «КиберЛайф» сделали этой модели упор на боевые качества и быстродействие. Логический тип мышления. Программы адаптации и обучения…

Рид стоял позади и вскоре перестал прислушиваться, отвлекшись на шепот Миллера: тот как раз спрашивал, что это ведро делает в Департаменте, когда ему место в спецотряде. Рид с этим согласен не был, по его мнению жестянка куда лучше смотрелась бы на свалке, среди других таких же, и хорошо бы он туда прихватил с собой и Коннора. Андерсон наверняка вцепился бы в своего питомца и не отдал, но представление все равно получилось бы великолепным.

— Планировалось отправить Девятисотого в SWAT капитану Аллену, но революция закончилась мирно, кхм, к счастью. Мы посчитали, что полезнее он будет здесь. Я уже говорил вам, — на этом моменте Рид стал слушать чуть внимательнее, — что группы экстремистов и радикалов могут не ограничиться протестами и лозунгами. В этом городе, да и во всей стране, не все общество поддерживает автономию андроидов-девиантов. Аналитическая служба передала информацию еще позавчера: в ближайшие месяцы ждем активных действий. С RK900 у нас получится реагировать на них эффективнее.

Лучше бы получилось их предотвращать, думал Рид, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по пластиковой крышке кабельного канала на полу. Мысль о том, что в Департаменте теперь будут не только пластиковые куклы PC200 и даже не один доставучий Коннор, но и его брат-близнец, Рида нервировала. Он уже понимал, что избавиться от андроидов в полиции никак не получится, тенденция была обратной, и даже готов был признать, что после революции помощь им понадобится. Особенно если «КиберЛайф» гарантирует, что никакая из полицейских машин не сойдет с ума и не натворит дел. Единственное, чего Риду не хотелось, так это пересекаться с кем-либо из пластиковых копов. Не более того.

— Он будет работать один? — поинтересовался Андерсон, подняв тем самым короткую, но шумную волну гула из человеческих голосов.

— Один? Нет, конечно нет.

Рид готов был поклясться, что половина присутствующих выдохнула с облегчением. Другая, к которой относился и он сам, продолжала соблюдать настороженное молчание.

— Машина может быть ассистентом и помощником, но я не готов поручить ей принятие решений, — твердо сказал Фаулер. — Это может произойти где угодно, но не в моем департаменте. Девятисотый первые несколько недель поработает в тандеме с Андерсоном и Коннором, а станет напарником… кого-то из вас. Там посмотрим.

Видно было, что Фаулер сам не до конца понимает, что делать с новой машиной: должно быть, директива свыше обязала его принять андроида и обеспечить работой. Еще тогда Рид подумал, что все это какой-то чертов эксперимент от «КиберЛайф», но в тот момент его это не касалось.

Следующие две недели в жизни Рида мало чем отличались от предыдущих месяцев: он не взаимодействовал с андроидами напрямую, но пару раз, конечно, задевал их плечом, проходя мимо, или отпускал какой-нибудь едкий комментарий. Как было удержаться? Рид с самого появления жестянок все это делал и не видел в том ничего плохого. К тому же, Коннор не огрызался и оставался вежливым, а его копия, которую все теперь звали Ричардом, вообще не обращала на Рида внимания.

Девятисотый, в ответ на его выпады, просто приподнимал брови и молчал, так что Рид начинал чувствовать себя неловко и либо переключался на кого-то другого, либо уходил.

А потом Фаулер вызвал его к себе. Рид сразу ощетинился: знал, что что-то не так, ведь иначе капитан не стал бы его трогать (из-за репутации детектива Рида обращаться к нему вообще мало кто любил). В уме он перебрал несколько последних своих дел, потом подумал о штрафе за неправильную парковку и в конце концов — о неуважительном отношении к коллегам. Что там его ждет: очередной выговор с занесением в личное дело?..

И лучше бы это был выговор. Лучше бы это был штраф.

— Я в курсе, Гэвин, что ты не можешь их терпеть, но пора пересмотреть устаревшие взгляды. Андроиды так или иначе составляют часть современной жизни. Воспринимай его как компьютер или как оружие — в общем, как угодно, но вы теперь работаете вместе.

Рид, вроде бы, все осознавал. Точнее, каждое слово в отдельности было для него понятным, но бессмысленным; Фаулер будто противоречил самому себе, когда признавал неспособность Рида выдержать андроида поблизости, но все равно назначал Девятисотого ему в напарники.

— Почему не может кто-то другой? Я что, один детектив остался?

— Точно так я ему и сказал, но… Слушай, Ричард выбрал тебя сам. Он привел аргументы. Этот андроид молодец — он просмотрел текущие и завершенные дела всех детективов департамента, проанализировал их и определил, что именно с тобой его работа принесет больше всего пользы. К тому же, он не будет бросаться на свидетелей или подозреваемых с кулаками, если ему не понравится, как они отвечают, да и тебе больше этого делать не позволит, так что… Я вижу одни плюсы.

— Мое мнение в расчет не берется? — Рид начинал медленно закипать.

— Это твоя работа. Ты можешь придерживаться какого угодно мнения хоть об андроидах, хоть о геях, хоть о черных, — Фаулер даже не моргнул, — но работать ты будешь с тем, с кем я скажу. В твоих интересах пересмотреть взгляды, но если нет — проблемы тоже твои.

— Ты все делаешь, лишь бы я уволился, Джеффри!

— Так увольняйся. — Фаулер легко пожал плечами. — Дать тебе заявление?

— Блядь.

Они оба знали, что этот разговор никуда не ведет. Рид не мог уволиться, в работе была вся его жизнь, причем в прямом смысле. Квартиру, в которой он жил, предоставил департамент пять лет назад, автомобиль Рида тоже служебный — все это он потеряет, стоит только уйти из полиции.

Компромиссным вариантом стал бы перевод в другой город, но для Рида и здесь все было непросто. Он не любил такого рода изменений; всю жизнь он провел в Детройте, не считая двух армейских лет, и даже мысль о том, чтоб оказаться где-нибудь еще, вызывала у Рида стойкий дискомфорт. А, может быть, даже страх.

Выйдя из кабинета капитана, Рид сразу двинулся к столу Андерсона: тот как раз был один, без питомца, и что-то записывал карандашом в блокнот.

— Эй, Хэнк! — Рид встал рядом и толкнул спинку стула, разворачивая к себе. — Твоя идея? Блядь, я же знаю, что твоя! Спелся с ним за две недели, да?

— О чем это ты, Гэвин?

Хэнк выглядел недовольным, но ни насмешки, ни даже иронии Рид в его лице или голосе не почувствовал. Но это не успокоило его, а рассердило еще больше:

— Он не мог выбрать меня сам, это неправда! — если бы больше никого поблизости не было, Рид бы обязательно заорал. — Эти ушлепки не так работают, я все прекрасно знаю! Я думаю, что это ты его надоумил, Андерсон! Ну что я тебе такого сделал, скажи?!

— Мог, детектив.

Голос прозвучал из-за спины, и Рид едва не подскочил от неожиданности. Круто развернувшись, он чуть ли не носом уткнулся в плечо андроида RK900, тут же отпрянул, ударившись бедром о спинку стула. Так близко Девятисотого он увидел впервые, впервые же услышал его голос. Он звучал не так, как голос Коннора, но очень похоже. Даже чересчур.

— Что?

— Я говорю, что мог выбрать вас самостоятельно и сделал это, а капитан Фаулер посчитал этот выбор разумным. Пойдемте к вашему столу, поговорим там: мы отвлекаем лейтенанта Андерсона.

В легкой заторможенности Рид вернулся на свое рабочее место, но садиться не стал, даже зная, что чем дольше они будут стоять, тем больше внимания к себе привлекут.

— Ты кое-чего не понял, жестянка. Я вас, андроидов, терпеть не могу. Моя б воля, ни одного бы тут не было: ни в полиции, ни в Детройте, ни вообще. Понял? Я не буду работать с андроидом. Если тебе никто этого не объяснил заранее, то я объясняю сейчас, запомни это раз и навсегда.

— Если я правильно понял, вы хотите, чтоб я отказался от работы с вами и предоставил капитану выбрать другого детектива в качестве моего напарника.

— Верно, хер пластиковый.

Рид не повышал голоса, и от этого в глотке свербило кашлем: ему непривычно было разговаривать с машиной. Он мог бы отдавать приказы или посмеиваться над консервой, но говорить с ней так, будто она — человек, способный думать… Ощущение было таким, будто Рид спит, но проснуться у него никак не получается.

— К сожалению, я не могу принять ваше предложение, — жестянка все так же светила голубым диодом — должно быть, он и не задумался над услышанным. — Я сделал наилучший выбор. Вскоре вы это поймете. Если имеете возражения, обратитесь с ними к капитану Фаулеру. Вводить в курс текущего дела меня не нужно, я уже с ним ознакомился и готов приступать. Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся.

***  
Оказавшись дома, в приятном одиночестве, если только не считать общество кота чем-то значимым, Рид первым делом записал на клочке бумаги свои главные мысли. Голова его всегда была беспокойной, и за остаток дня он успел придумать несколько весьма гениальных схем для того, как избавиться от пластикового детектива, но по дороге домой почти все их растерял. В оставшихся же нашел изъяны, от которых некуда было деваться — например, если он пристрелит Девятисотого, за него придется долго платить, тогда как на следующий же день из «КиберЛайф» пришлют новенькую машину.

Возможно, после этого он выберет в напарники кого-то другого, более адекватного, но штраф Риду был ни к чему, особенно киберлайфовского размера.

Первым пунктом в записях, тем не менее, все равно было уничтожение машины. Можно попытаться на каком-нибудь сложном задании подтолкнуть Девятисотого в нужном направлении, чтобы он, к примеру, поскользнулся и упал с моста на шоссе… Интересно, могут ли андроиды поскальзываться?

Или если бы он попал под поезд. Вот же отличный вариант!.. Состав оставил бы от машины одни жалкие обломки, но вот беда — Девятисотый услышит его приближение еще издалека. Рид не знал, что у андроидов вместо инстинкта самосохранения, но аналог уж точно имелся.

Говоря короче, первый пункт был нереалистичный.

Второй пункт звучал попроще: саботаж. Сделать все, чтоб в паре с Девятисотым показатели Рида ухудшились. Его ждут выговоры от капитана, может, еще какие взыскания, но в конце концов он поймет, что с машиной у Рида не ладится, и отдаст ее кому-нибудь другому.

Со всех сторон план был хорош, кроме двух нюансов: саботаж может занять слишком много времени, а еще — репутации Рида уже некуда портиться. Его не уволят, потому что после революции полицейские ой как нужны, но понизить до простого офицера могут запросто. А значит, не вариант.

Последний пункт был обозначен на бумажке тремя звездочками сложности. Он заключался в том, чтоб попытаться работать с машиной заодно, использовать все ее ресурсы и, как следствие, получать бонусы. И если бы речь шла об автомобиле, компьютере, снайперской винтовке или чем-то подобном, Рид бы даже не раздумывал, но… Девятисотый — андроид. У него искусственные мозги и доступ ко всей информации мира нон-стоп. Следовательно, он умнее Рида, сильнее Рида, быстрее, выносливее, крепче и даже выше, черт побери, Рида!

Зачем тогда в этой паре нужен сам Рид? Чтоб комплексовать?.. Нет, вовсе он не имел комплексов, а желание вмазать Девятисотому как следует было обоснованным — он мешал работать так, как Рид привык. Вот и все.

Он понимал, что, как говорил Фаулер, устаревшие взгляды нужно менять, но смириться с этим никак не мог. Гордость не позволяла, и упрямство, и самомнение, и тотальная уверенность в том, что раньше все было намного лучше.

Ведь было же!..

***  
— Ну и где этот ебучий тостер?

Чем дольше означенного тостера не было рядом со столом Рида, тем больше детектив терял уверенность в нелегком решении, которое накануне принял. Нервно постукивая ногой по полу, Рид то и дело оглядывался по сторонам, чувствуя, что вот-вот передумает под давлением собственного волнения, крутившего узлы в районе солнечного сплетения — к черту это все!..

И он почти решил отложить разговор, когда увидел эту парочку: RK800 и RK900, в ногу шагающих по коридору. Еще бы под ручку взялись!.. Рид разозлился мгновенно, пошел им навстречу, и как только Коннор свернул к собственному столу, заявил:

— Если ты думаешь, что я буду терпеть твои опоздания, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься, говна кусок! Рабочий день семь минут как начался, я что, должен стоять и ждать тебя?!

— Ваш тон неуместен, детектив.

Тон самого Девятисотого был до зубовного скрежета ровным, но не учтивым, как случалось у Коннора, а отстраненным. Машинным. Наверняка нарочно, чтоб Рид не забывал, с кем имеет дело — ха, как будто о таком он мог забыть!

— Слыш!..

— Используйте его в обществе своих приятелей-алкашей, а не на работе. И еще одно, — Девятисотый выдержал короткую паузу, чтоб убедиться, что Рид слушает его. — Меня зовут Ричард. Если по каким-то причинам это имя вам претит, используйте «RK900», я не имею возражений.

— Что?.. — Рид недоверчиво посмотрел в спокойные бледные глаза, а потом зажмурился и расхохотался. Так смешно ему стало, что он даже уперся ладонями в колени, а потом, с трудом отдышавшись, выровнялся и с ухмылкой продолжил. — Ну нет, ушлепок, в этом департаменте каждый знает, что я говорю так, как говорю, и называю вас, всратых роботов, как хочу. И буду продолжать это делать.

— Нет.

— Чт…

— Нет, не будете. Хватит.

Андроид оставался по-прежнему спокойным, но руки на этот раз завел за спину, сделавшись на вид еще более неестественным, чем до того. Немигающий взгляд и грудь, которая не поднималась из-за отсутствия дыхания, только усугубляли впечатление, и на долю секунды детектив ощутил себя напуганным. Потом он вернул контроль над ситуацией, презрительно фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Если ты все еще мой напарник — поехали. Из дома какого-то мудака поступил сигнал о домашнем насилии над роботом. Блядь, вот никогда бы не подумал, что опущусь до таких дел!..

Во время трех часов, затраченных на Джона Билмана и его древний дом, регистрацию факта избиения рабочего андроида и его побега, и выписку штрафа по этому поводу, Рид немного расслабился. Точнее — перенаправил свою злость на преступника, которого в целом понимал как человек, но обязан был осуждать как полицейский. Выражений он не выбирал, и у любого стороннего наблюдателя могло сложиться только одно впечатление: Рид ненавидит этого мужчину больше всех прочих и желает ему гореть в аду.

Билман, вначале качавший права и пытавшийся указывать, выглядел напуганным, обещал жаловаться на неподобающее поведение детективов, и Рид уже собирался прописать ему в челюсть, а потом оформить это как сопротивление аресту, но его руку еще на замахе перехватили крепкие неживые пальцы.

— Вы превышаете полномочия, — на грани слышимости сообщил Девятисотый.

Рид не сомневался, что несмотря на эту предосторожность Билман и офицеры все равно понимают, в чем дело. Он резко рванул руку, но та сдвинулась на каких-то пару сантиметров, а потом вернулась в прежнее положение — пальцы держали чересчур крепко. И сжимали так, что конечность под кожаной курткой начинала неметь.

Еще немного и из ноздрей Рида точно повалил бы раскаленный дым. Фоном шло блеяние Билмана о том, что андроид сам его довел, а теперь еще и сбежал, а он, Билман, платил за него деньги, так что если роботу вздумалось быть свободным, пусть вначале отдаст четыре тысячи баксов. Кто-то из офицеров пытался его успокоить, убеждал, что беглец найдется так или иначе; Риду чудилось, что узкий захламленный коридор покачивается как корабельная палуба.

Стало невозможным здесь находиться, нечем дышать, а хватка на руке не разжималась, а наоборот становилась все крепче и крепче. В конце концов боль от не таких уж мощных на вид пальцев стала единственным, на чем Рид мог концентрироваться, и он не выдержал:

— Руку убери, блядь, не надоело?

— Нет.

— Будут еще всякие вмешиваться в мою работу.

— Я ваш напарник.

— …собственный стиль, усёк? Он работает уже восемь лет, не собираюсь ничего менять из-за твоего неебического самомнения.

Девятисотый разжал пальцы, и Риду пришлось приложить усилие для того, чтоб остаться на месте, а не вылететь на улицу сквозь приоткрытую дверь в ту же секунду. Он красноречиво потер предплечье, зло глядя в лицо андроиду, но почувствовать себя победителем не успел.

— Ваш консерватизм и самоуверенность в данном случае вредят не только вам лично, но и вашей работе. Я отправил запрос в департамент, вскоре вас ждет визит к психологу. Если хотите, я составлю вам компанию.

— Что ты сказал?

Рид не поверил своим ушам, оскалился и расхохотался, но уже вовсе не так весело и уверенно, как бывало раньше.

— Никаких мозгоправов, жестянка. Я раз в год прохожу медосмотр, как полагается, так что отсоси со своими запросами, и психологу тоже можешь отсосать: ты не способен заставить меня, нет у тебя таких полномочий. Понял или нет? Здесь ты — машина, ты подчиняешься, а я командую, не наоборот! Точка!

Несколько секунд андроид просто смотрел в лицо Рида, и его диод исходил желтым мельтешением, а потом Девятисотый ответил:

— Поймите меня правильно: я беспокоюсь о вас, детектив.

В тот момент Рид ничего так и не понял, а когда осознал — жалеть было уже слишком поздно.

***  
Угрозу насчет психолога Рид не воспринимал всерьез до начала следующей недели, когда официальный вызов пришел в формате электронного письма. Рид сидел перед терминалом, тупо глядя в одну точку и думая о том, что фраза «повышенная агрессивность» действительно имеет к нему отношение, но до сих пор никому и в голову не приходило, будто над этим нужно работать.

Рид устраивал себя таким, каким он был. Он не любил людей, потому что те за все тридцать шесть лет жизни сделали ему крайне мало хорошего. Плохого они тоже особо не делали, но Риду хватало работы в полиции, где он каждый день видел, как одни люди причиняют зло другим, а те нередко мстят в тройном размере. В самый первый год здесь, еще в качестве простого офицера, Рид насмотрелся разной грязи: ладно бы простые бытовые убийства, но были еще выброшенные в реку трупы и части тел, была кислота в керамических ваннах, запертые в багажниках на восемь суток собаки; были пострадавшие с критическими ожогами тела, а с ними и запах горелой плоти, и волнами накатывающий страх, и погони на дикой скорости, выносы в кювет, копы с рваными ранами, полученными при задержании.

Изрядная часть шрамов Рида досталась ему именно потому, что он рвался вперед и был всегда в числе первых.

Изрядный процент успешно раскрытых дел числился за ним по той же причине.

— Джеффри, я пришел не жаловаться. — Вместо психолога Рид отправился в кабинет капитана, потому что были вещи, в которых он не готов уступать. — Ты меня знаешь. Я эти ведра терпеть не могу и не мог никогда, но я не лох, понимаю, куда все идет. И я даже мог бы с ним работать, но какого хера он стал мной командовать?

— Он проанализировал твое поведение и сделал вывод.

— Он меня совсем не знает!

— Так, Гэвин… — Фаулер устало потер лицо ладонями.

Сегодня был один из плохих его дней, когда проблем наваливалось слишком много, а решать их было некому; в такие дни Фаулер обычно почти не выходил из кабинета и отмалчивался, пока не наступала ночь, или пока каким-то чудом проблемы не начинали рассасываться. Рид знал об этом и обычно не тревожил Фаулера — да и в целом не любил он иметь дело с капитаном, — но выбор стоял четко: или он, или психолог.

— Он вообще ведет себя странно для машины, Джеффри, — продолжил Рид. — Сегодня утром заявил, что я не должен «выражаться грубо». Типа это «невежливо по отношению к коллегам». Я ему говорю, что они меня сто лет знают и привыкли, и никто не против, а он знаешь что? Говорит, блядь, что они просто меня боятся, вот и молчат!

— Отчасти правда. Все знают, что с тобой лучше не связываться.

— Я никого из них и пальцем не тронул!

— Я имею в виду те потоки дерьма, которые ты можешь выливать на людей, если тебе что-то не нравится.

Рид фыркнул и примолк ненадолго, понимая, что разговор поворачивает не совсем туда, куда ему бы хотелось.

— Тем не менее, я к психологу не пойду. Я не болен. Это те ублюдки больные, которые устраивают бои с андроидами против людей, и кто перестраивает андроидов, а я их просто не люблю. На работе это не сказывается.

— Ты еще почти не поработал с Ричардом. Первое задание, а он уже считает, что тебе нужна помощь.

— И давно ты, Джеффри, прислушиваешься к мнению консервной банки?

— Вот что, Гэвин. — Устав от разговора, Фаулер принял незаинтересованный и занятой вид. — Сейчас я тебя отпускаю. Можешь не ходить к психологу, ладно. Да. Но если RK900 еще раз отправит такой запрос — пойти тебе придется, такое мое условие. И если ты недоволен: заявление все еще в верхнем ящике стола, подписать можешь в любой момент.

Проворчав нечто невразумительное в ответ, Рид ушел, чтоб не испытывать больше терпение Фаулера. Перехватив взгляд Девятисотого, он показал ему средний палец, а потом двинул в кафетерий — небольшую победу можно было отпраздновать стаканом кофе.

В ту минуту детектив Рид еще не знал, что эта победа станет для него первой и последней на долгие пять месяцев.


	4. 4

Первый рабочий день после больничного Рид выдержал легче, чем ему это представлялось. Нервная напряженность сходила на нет постепенно; во время обеденного перерыва Крис позвал его в закусочную на углу, а Девятисотый даже не обратил на это внимания. Стоя за круглым столиком, Рид постепенно привыкал к мысли о том, что за его спиной никого нет. По крайней мере, в эту минуту.

Крис говорил об одном из своих недавних задержаний, жестикулировал свободной рукой и иногда прерывался в самых неподходящих местах для того, чтоб откусить сандвич. Рид толком его не слушал, но и не раздражался на болтовню: все лучше, чем сидеть за столом в департаменте или перекусывать на ходу, как чаще всего бывало. К тому же, Рид с большим трудом припоминал, когда в последний раз кто-то из коллег просто так звал его пообедать, пусть и в ближайшей к офису забегаловке. Странное ощущение, приятное и подозрительное одновременно: что этому Миллеру нужно?..

Подменить его на ночном дежурстве, что ли? Пока что Крис и полсловом об этом не заикнулся.

Следующие четыре дня тоже оказались спокойными. Рид не получал серьезных заданий, дело с фосфорными боеприпасами и дамбой стояло в мертвой точке и ждало отмашки информаторов, потому он подолгу проводил время в тире, разрабатывая руку после перелома.

Поначалу служебный пистолет казался чересчур тяжелым и громоздким для левой руки. Отвыкшие пальцы ложились на рукоять непривычно, никак не могли найти удобное положение, и Рид вспоминал, как в детстве впервые побывал с отцом в армейском тире. Подростковые запястья тогда дрожали даже несмотря на то, что Гэвин держал пистолет двумя руками, отдача больно давала по мышцам, и уже к десятому патрону он стал мазать мимо мишени, хотя ожидал, что наоборот пристреляется.

Одиннадцатилетний Гэвин ощущал разочарование, видел всюду обман: в его любимых фильмах копы бегали с оружием, могли стрелять на ходу из неудобного положения, а на деле пистолет весил столько, что чем дольше держишь, тем труднее поднять.

Тридцатишестилетний детектив Рид приветствовал и тяжесть, и первоначальное неудобство, а одна только возможность иметь пистолет при себе улучшала его настроение.

Еще одним аспектом неплохого самочувствия Рида было то, Девятисотый с момента возвращения стал вести себя по-другому. Он продолжал находиться рядом все время, когда Рид был в департаменте, сообщал информацию, приходившую на почту, в служебный терминал или городские новости. Иногда предлагал выпить стакан воды или прогуляться, пообедать, когда наступало время. По утрам он приносил на стол Рида кофе, где тот остывал и портился, и тогда Девятисотый уносил его обратно, ни слова не говоря.

Точнее, так было до утра пятницы, когда Девятисотый не унес стакан, а просто взял его в руку.

— Детектив Рид.

Голос его Риду сразу не понравился; он напрягся и развернулся на стуле, попутно обведя взглядом помещение и удостоверившись, что они не одни.

— Если вы не хотите кофе, вы можете так и сказать мне.

— Я не хочу кофе, — подозрительно отозвался Рид, полагая, что так легко все не закончится.

— Но вы пьете его каждое утро, через полчаса после того, как я уношу этот стакан.

— Мне нравится кофе позже.

— Потому сегодня я позже и принес. Я думаю, что дело не в кофе.

Какой ты умный засранец, мысленно фыркнул Рид, переводя взгляд с Ричарда на стакан в его руке.

— Раньше я регулярно приносил вам кофе, вы выпивали его. Несколько офицеров и Коннор это подтвердили. Тогда вы были не против.

— Раньше это делал не ты.

— Формально, — согласился Девятисотый. — Это делал ваш напарник, андроид модели RK900, чье место я теперь занимаю. Я понимаю, детектив, что невозможность восстановить прошлую личность Ричарда сильно влияет на ваше ко мне расположение, но благодаря помощи офицеров я могу составить определенную картину наших взаимоотношений. Я уверен, что максимально точное их повторение приведет к взаимопониманию. Мы были прекрасными партнерами… Хорошо, если вам так угодно — вы были прекрасными партнерами, но сейчас я вижу, что вы мне не доверяете.

Немного расслабившись, Рид скрестил руки на груди. Выходило, что жестянка уверена, будто отстраненность Рида связана с тем, что он скучает по предыдущему напарнику и не верит, будто с новым получится нормально сработаться. Девятисотый наслушался рассказов от Миллера, Коннора и Андерсона о том, какими Рид с Ричардом были друзьями, и теперь пытается «наладить взаимоотношения».

Или имитировать предшественника, чтоб Рид чувствовал себя так же, как раньше.

Тонкое место в подходе, который андроид выбрал, Рид нашел сразу, но пока просто отметил его, еще не зная, как использовать.

— Взаимоотношения так просто не восстанавливаются, Ричард, — на пробу вбросил Рид. — Как-никак, он был отдельной личностью…

— Новая машина не означает новую личность. Андроид приобрел характерные и уникальные черты благодаря взаимодействию с вами и другими людьми. Несмотря на утраченную память, я точно такой же, каким был ваш напарник. Со временем наша модель общения поможет мне полностью восстановить прежнюю индивидуальность. Разница будет заметна только поначалу.

Почувствовать уходящую из-под ног почву Риду помешало только то, что он сидел. Сделав над собой усилие, он не отвел взгляда от лица Девятисотого, но шершавый холодок как следует успел пробрать его от живота и до самого лба; ситуацию следовало брать в свои руки как можно скорее. Пока она не пошла по только что обозначенному Ричардом плану.

— Вы единственный, кто на самом деле способен помочь мне приобрести прежние черты характера. Я уверен, что так всем будет комфортнее.

— Да. — На этот раз Рид отозвался почти сразу. — Верно.

И, не давая себе передумать, он деловым тоном добавил:

— Я люблю крепкий, с тремя кусками сахара. Горячий, ясное дело.

Лицо Девятисотого на мгновение приобрело близкое к удовлетворенному выражение, и он развернулся, наконец отходя от стола детектива Рида.

 

* * *

Первое важное сообщение пришло в самом начале следующей недели. Информация поступила напрямую к Фаулеру, но Рид узнал не от него, а от Девятисотого, ведь капитан счел, что отправить данные ему будет намного проще и быстрее, чем втолковывать все словами.

— На базе одного из бывших центров переработки обнаружены боеприпасы. Подтвержденных данных о связи с Селфриджем нет, но капитан хочет, чтоб мы проверили.

— Какой такой центр переработки? — Рид только-только получил свой стаканчик с кофе, но от него пришлось отвлечься.

— Юго-западный округ, в районе Нортвилла. Центр переработки «КиберЛайф», закрытый шесть месяцев назад в рамках билля о правах пробудившихся андроидов. Работа остановлена, однако территория официально охраняется и числится собственностью «КиберЛайф».

Отхлебнув-таки кофе, Рид коротко кивнул головой: он знал и об этом центре, и о том, как он охраняется, но не предполагал, что когда бы то ни было лично там побывает.

— Местный патруль проверить не может?

— Вынесено решение не оцеплять территорию. Если преступники используют это место, присутствие полиции спугнет их или спровоцирует. Нам нужно выезжать туда как можно быстрее.

— Кофе хоть можно допить?

— В автомобиле есть держатель.

В автомобиле. Вот именно. Рид отвернулся к терминалу и ровным тоном сказал:

— Подожди меня там, я через минуту буду.

До конца он не верил, что Ричард послушается, но тот отрывисто кивнул головой и отошел, предоставив тем самым целую минуту, за которую Риду нужно было смириться с мыслью, что следующие полчаса в дороге до Нортвилла он проведет бок о бок с Девятисотым. Это впервые они окажутся наедине по-настоящему, вот тогда-то, думал Рид, истина и проявится. Ему хватит легчайшего намека, чтобы понять, если Девятисотый наврал про память.

Он чертовски хорошо успел изучить эту машину.

Ровно через минуту Рид поднялся: не хотелось, чтоб Девятисотый возвращался за ним и отчитывал у всех на глазах. Накинув на плечи куртку, он проверил кобуру на ремне, а потом свайпнул по экрану телефона и отстучал короткое сообщение, указывая, куда он поехал. Сразу после отправки Рид это сообщение удалил, параноидально вжал кнопку перезагрузки в корпус и сунул телефон в карман.

Не то чтобы ему стало от этого легче. Даже мысль о том, чтоб сесть на сидение в полуметре от Девятисотого, сводила напряжением плечи, а уж когда Рид действительно оказался там… кофе ему расхотелось точно.

Девятисотый подмигнул диодом, сбрасывая точные координаты в автомобильный навигатор. Систему автопилота Рид отключил, предпочитая вести лично — это помогало абстрагироваться от мыслей, сосредотачивая внимание на дороге, да и видимая занятость не позволяла Ричарду отвлекать водителя слишком часто.

— Как ваша рука? — Девятисотый задал вопрос примерно на середине пути.

Рид глянул на лежащие на руле ладони и понял, что сжимает их слишком крепко. Прежде он водил свободно, придерживая руль снизу, а двумя руками перехватывал его только если приходилось включать сирену и превышать скорость. В такие моменты у Рида было чувство, будто от того, как крепко он держится за руль, зависит успех погони и скорость автомобиля.

— В порядке все с ней.

Минуту Девятисотый молчал, но потом продолжил:

— Вы реагируете враждебно на этот вопрос.

— Я сказал, что с рукой все в порядке.

— Я проанализировал частоту вашего пульса и интонацию голоса. Детектив, вы несправедливы — это не я ломал вам руку и даже не предыдущая модель.

Да, глядя на убегающую в перспективу дорогу, подумал Рид, руку ты мне не ломал. Но не думай, мудила, что ты к этому не был причастен.

— Вы боитесь находиться рядом со мной?..

Чертов анализатор! Рид в сердцах хлопнул руками по рулю, фыркнул под нос вместо ругательства — жестянка была на удивление близка к правде; можно ли это считать тем самым намеком, которого детектив ждал?..

— Ничего я не боюсь.

— В чем тогда дело? — Девятисотый не поверил. — Судя по моей информации, Ричард вел себя по отношению к вам максимально корректно. В начале вашего сотрудничества были конфликты, но после они сгладились. Рид, если вы расскажете мне о том, что вас тревожит, мы сможем разобраться и прийти к взаимопониманию.

Сжав зубы, Рид молча продолжал смотреть на дорогу. Он чувствовал, что стоит попытаться ответить, как все пойдет наперекосяк — обязательно наговорит Девятисотому лишнего, а может быть и не сдержится и потянется к кобуре.

Пристрелить андроида нельзя. Нельзя дать ему хоть о чем-нибудь догадаться. Он уже заподозрил страх, так пусть на этом и остановится.

— Я хочу помочь вам.

— Тогда заткнись! — Он все-таки рявкнул, не выдержав, но сразу замолчал и до ноющей боли сжал зубы. Взялся считать полоски разметки, сбегающие под автомобильные колеса: одна, две, три, и так далее, пока на двенадцатой эмоции чуток не улеглись. — Больше всего ты поможешь, если оставишь меня в покое. Я думаю о деле. Отвлекаешь.

В ушах загудело ровным шумом, как только он закончил. Время оборвалось, мелкие ухабы дороги под колесами перестали хоть немного ощущаться: Рид ждал, для себя определив, что это будет последней проверкой.

Ждал, и ничего не происходило.

Когда Рид наконец глянул искоса на пассажирское, Ричард сидел там, строго выпрямившись, и смотрел ровно перед собой. До конца поездки он так и не заговорил.

 

* * *

Визит в Нортвилл обернулся полным провалом.

Рид припарковался подальше от центра переработки, так что немалую часть пути они проделали пешком, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Потом вместе с охранником обошли здание центра по периметру, проскользнули в приоткрытую стальную дверь, остановились перед следующей.

— Я зашел сюда случайно. Мне показалось, будто слышны звуки. Обычно мы делаем обход раз в четыре часа, внутрь никуда не заглядываем, если ситуация не требует. Так вот, там должно быть пусто, только каркасы манипуляторов: «КиберЛайф» большую часть техники увезли. Но я нашел ящики с армейской маркировкой, заглянул в верхний. По виду там мины.

Охранник был одного роста с Ридом и годился ему в отцы. На макушке у него образовалась залысина, пока что размером с монету, но в остальном волосы росли густо; смуглое лицо темнело от щетины, глаза взволнованно бегали. Несмотря на свой возраст, мужчина выглядел энергичным, но немного напуганным.

— Фотографии почему не сделали?

— Так не на что снимать. С собой только рация и оружие. Смартфон не положено.

— Камеры наблюдения?

— Убрали. Не за чем тут, мы думали, особо наблюдать.

— Вот умники.

Рид ворчал больше от досады: понимал, что центр нерабочий, красть из него фактически нечего, да и охрана нужна была только формально, ведь в «КиберЛайф» еще несколько лет назад ввели социальную политику, направленную на создание рабочих мест для людей. Будь здесь охранный дрон, появившиеся тут боеприпасы заметили бы гораздо позже.

Достав пистолет, Рид кивнул охраннику, и тот потянул дверь на себя. С секундной задержкой зажглись старые люминесцентные лампы, белый свет задрожал на стенах, пятнами упал на раскрытые картонные коробки внушительного размера, выхватил невнятные следы на пыльном полу. Внутри никого не оказалось, и Рид убрал оружие с незаметным облегчением.

— Жаль, что они не стоят тут с поднятыми руками, но не странно.

— Подождите, детектив… — Голос охранника сел и обрел хрипотцу. — Место выглядело по-другому. Эти коробки не так стояли, открыта была только верхняя…

Рид напрягся; у Девятисотого замигал желтым диод, выдавая переходящие в боевую готовность системы.

— Вызов поступил сорок три минуты назад, — отрапортовал андроид. — Вы все это время находились на посту?

— Да, именно, — пробормотал охранник. — Оттуда видно шоссе и дорогу к воротам, и часть периметра тоже, но никто не появлялся, кроме вас.

— Задняя часть и юго-восток не просматриваются.

Ответить охраннику было нечего, и он замолчал, пожевывая нижнюю губу и потирая щетину. Рид бросил на него неспокойный взгляд, потом сунулся на полшага внутрь и сразу опустился на корточки, вглядываясь перед собой.

— Их предупредили, они ждали полицию. Тут растяжка.

Тонкая полупрозрачная полоска рыболовной лески тянулась через весь дверной проем. Наклонившись немного вперед и повернув голову, Рид увидел, что с одной стороны она привязана к стальному крюку, а с другой к гранате, установленной на похожий крюк. Присмотревшись, он узнал американскую М82, одну из самых старых моделей — с такими он имел дело в армии, но знал, что в спецотрядах используют гранаты посовременнее.

— Нужно будет взять спецификацию базы, — задумчиво произнес он. — Сомневаюсь, что это их добро, но проверим.

— Других разрывных снарядов в помещении нет, — проинформировал Девятисотый прямо из-за спины Рида (тому пришлось упереться рукой в пол, чтоб от неожиданности не завалиться вперед, прямиком на растяжку).

Выругавшись себе под нос, Рид встал и, переступив леску, взялся проверять коробки. Все они оказались пустыми, если не считать упаковочный пенопласт и мешковину, по форме которой Девятисотый определил, что здесь хранились противотанковые мины.

— Ну и как они их повезли, просто в багажник кинули? — сердился Рид, не зная, на кого направить свое разочарование. — Это не одна или две, это шесть сраных…

Запнувшись, он круто развернулся и посмотрел на Девятисотого: Рид уверен был, что на ругательство тот отреагирует так, как не раз бывало прежде, но нет — андроид продолжал изучать крепление гранаты, а потом начал ее снимать, а к детективу даже не повернулся.

Рид выдохнул. Перевел взгляд на охранника и, убедившись, что тот не обратил внимания на заминку, продолжил:

— …мин. Не думаю, что их увезли далеко. И, похоже, даже если они по нашему делу, — он не собирался упоминать название военной базы при постороннем, — это не совсем то, что нужно.

Да, фосфорные боеприпасы и близко здесь не стояли, но Рид все-таки потребовал осмотра остальной территории центра. Контейнер, украденный со склада в Селфридже, размерами был полтора на два метра и весил больше тонны: во внутреннее помещение его не затащишь, но ни в одном из подходящих мест Рид не нашел никаких следов.

Что это, если не провал?

— Кто еще знал, что вы сообщили в Департамент? — задал вопрос Девятисотый, когда они уже стояли на посту охраны, готовясь уезжать.

— Никто. Могу подтвердить на полиграфе. Никто не знал.

— Едем, Ричард. — Рид нетерпеливо мотнул головой. — Они вряд ли сюда вернутся, но территорию лучше теперь оцепить. Мы пришлем офицеров из местных.

— Я уже отправил вызов.

— Вот, он уже отправил. — Рид неодобрительно глянул в сторону Девятисотого. — Поехали.

Обратная дорога прошла для Рида легче и спокойнее, первый опыт совместной полевой работы с новой моделью придал ему уверенности. Он еще не спешил на это чувство полагаться, но уже замечал небольшие поведенческие отличия, разницу в реакции первого и второго Девятисотого, и думал, что если так пойдет и дальше… Впрочем, нет. Такие мысли Рид обрывал сразу — слишком для них было рано.

 

* * *

Дома Рид оказался только к полуночи.

На проверку спецификации Селфриджа много времени не ушло, ведь Девятисотый способен запросто обрабатывать громадные объемы информации меньше, чем за минуту. Гранаты М82 на учете военной базы были, пропавшими не числились, и Рид сделал пометку в деле: нужно проверить другие американские базы. Скорее всего, гранату достали на черном рынке, но и другие варианты исключать нельзя.

Потом Рид занимался окрестностями Нортвилла. Пусть камер не было на территории центра, но CCTV уж точно установлены на крупных перекрестках и около заправочных станций. Проверить нужно было сорокаминутный интервал между звонком охранника в Департамент и приездом на место детектива Рида, и в этом деле Девятисотому оказалось сложнее справиться одному.

Результат проверки Рида не удовлетворил: несколько автомобилей привлекли его внимания, но официальные базы данных дали только стандартные сведения по их номерным знакам. Ни нарушений, ни штрафов, ни угонов за ними не числилось. На всякий случай решено было проверить владельцев дополнительно, но уже завтра: усталость плохо сказывалась на Риде, к тому же, после восьми вечера они с Девятисотым остались в офисе одни, и тогда сосредотачиваться стало совсем невозможно.

Он до последнего был уверен, что Ричард потащится за ним и домой, пусть до этого он так и не делал, но тот попрощался у входной двери департамента, даже не выйдя на улицу.

Дома Рид ожидал, что это набросится на него сразу, как только он ляжет в кровать и попытается уснуть. Если раньше во время усталости его моментально окутывал сон, то последние несколько месяцев место заняли воспоминания, острой кромкой режущие по самооценке. Всё, что он сделал неправильно, всё, что понял с опозданием; поступки, которые он совершил, и те, которые предпочел не делать; допущенные Ридом ошибки, испорченные им отношения; люди, которых он оттолкнул, и те люди, которые оттолкнули его. Фоном к этим воспоминаниям неизменно шел Ричард, и когда Рид закрывал глаза, то перед мысленным зрением проносилась в ускоренной и утрированной перемотке вся картина их взаимоотношений — ситуации, когда Гэвин пасовал или выказывал слабость, когда не справлялся с эмоциями, когда не мог дать отпор (мало того, не мог даже придумать, как дать отпор).

Унижения, которые Рид стерпел, оставались в прошлом, но по ночам их бесплотные призраки обступали Гэвина, не давая о себе забыть, и он переживал каждое заново. Собственная беспомощность, кажущаяся неполноценность, неуверенность, которую Рид начал испытывать только в этом году и тогда же научился маскировать — все это обычно мучило его полночи, пока не вырождалось в беспокойные сны или кошмары.

Заворачиваясь в одеяло, Рид уже был готов к привычным страхам и мог только надеяться, что они не заявятся слишком надолго и все-таки дадут уставшему мозгу отдых. Но в этот раз он неожиданно стал думать о другом, более далеком и туманном — мысли об отце накатили из детства и притащили за собой осколки прошлого, как прилив выносит на берег моллюсков.

Он вспомнил выходные, проведенные с родителями на озере Мичиган. Гэвину было десять или двенадцать; самого себя он почти не запомнил, но вот отец вспоминался с удивительной ясностью: он подражал образу техасского ковбоя и носил широкополую шляпу с изогнутыми краями. Клетчатая рубашка и потертые джинсы тоже выглядели похожими, но вместо коричневых сапог на ногах у него были простые кроссовки.

Отец пытался научить Гэвина ездить на велосипеде. Стальной «Швим» был тяжеловат, переднее колесо водило из стороны в сторону, как бы крепко Гэвин ни держал руль. Вскоре он начал уставать, страх падения все сильнее владел им, и Гэвин то и дело оборачивался, проверяя, держит ли отец за проволочный багажник.

С тех выходных в семейном альбоме осталась фотография: Гэвин с велосипедом и отец, и мать, все счастливые — идеальная семья. Снимок так и вставал перед глазами, и на его фоне раздраженный хриплый голос:

— И что тут сложного, чмо кривоногое? Девчонка бы и то лучше справилась! Хоть что-нибудь в этой жизни у тебя получится?!

Уже засыпая, Рид думал, что все еще не знает ответа на отцовский вопрос.


	5. 5

В какой-то радиопередаче Рид услышал, что просыпаться по утрам легче, если будильник выставлен не на «круглое» время, а на менее формальное: двенадцать минут или тридцать три, или сорок шесть. Часы на его руке пронзительно запищали в шесть-ноль-шесть, но невозможно было утверждать, что пробуждение вышло простым.

Несколько минут Рид бессмысленно смотрел в темный потолок. Неаккуратно задернутые шторы оставляли на нем три бледные прорези от уличного света; Риду казалось, что в ногах свернулся кот, и он начал гадать, побежит ли тот сразу на кухню, как только Рид встанет. Потом он вспомнил, что кота больше нет, значит, у колена просто сгрудилось одеяло — вот так банально, здравствуй, утро в тишине. Никаких внезапных бросков на голые пятки, никакого спринтерского забега по комнате, даже пронзительных жалоб на пустую миску не будет.

Рыба, которую Ричард принес в прямоугольном аквариуме, жрать не просила, так что Рид сыпал ей щепотку остро пахнущих хлопьев, если об этом вспоминал. Сегодня был как раз такой день, и Рид, выдрав себя из кровати, потарабанил пальцами по аквариумному стеклу.

— Ну чего ты?

Красный плавник мелькнул за искусственной водорослью, потом показался в узком окошке керамического дворца. Рыба была пугливой и недружелюбной, подолгу замирала на одном месте, а признаки активной жизни подавала только когда Рид ее кормил.

— Хочешь знать, о чем я подумал? — Пальцы постучали в стекло еще раз, но уже менее требовательно. — Что надо было еще вчера про растяжку сообразить. Хотя это ни на что не влияет.

Рид устало поскреб щетину: ну вот, он разговаривает с крошечной рыбкой, а это гораздо хуже, чем говорить с котом.

— Тупая рыба.

Он вздохнул и отошел. Тупая рыба и определенно не самый разумный человек.

Сдвинув штору, Рид выглянул на улицу и невольно прижался взъерошенной головой к холодному стеклу. Ночью прошел дождь, развел грязь на обочинах дороги; парковка у соседнего дома была все еще полной, круглосуточный магазин, как и обычно, стоял закрытым. Настолько приевшаяся картина и настолько унылая, что в очередной раз Рид удивился тому, как здесь выдерживают семьи с детьми. Как здесь, черт возьми, выдерживает он сам, уже столько лет…

Потерев шею в попытке размять немного мышцы, Рид сосредоточился на более практичных мыслях. Он прекрасно знал, куда обычно заводят пространные рассуждения о жизни, работе, возрасте и родителях, так что попытался вызвать в памяти образ вчерашней металлической двери в Нортвилле: вот она открывается, вот автоматически зажигается свет, вот он подходит ближе и смотрит.

Как же он мог не подумать об этом раньше?..

***  
— Ричард, — позвал он первым делом, после того, как зашел в департамент и бросил на спинку стула куртку, — есть у тебя запись со вчера?

— Конечно, детектив. Какой временной отрезок вас интересует?

На этот раз Рид не дернулся, когда Девятисотый склонился прямо над его плечом, чтоб дотянуться до нижней панели терминала. Он записал себе это как маленькую победу и не заметил, что выдохнул с облегчением сразу после того, как андроид отодвинулся.

— Давай где мы с охранником подходим к помещению и открываем дверь.

Памяти своей Рид доверял и так, но фотографическая точность, с которой записывал оптический блок машины, еще никому не вредила.

— Смотри! Внимательно! — Он ткнул пальцем в монитор, где охранник оттягивал на себя дверь, широко ее раскрывая. — Понимаешь теперь?

Девятисотый на секунду заморгал желтым диодом, но потом опять переключился на голубой и ничего не ответил, так что Рид продолжил сам:

— Они могли закрепить растяжку на створке. Граната наверняка бы рванула, когда мы открывали дверь, без света мы бы ее не заметили. Почему они тогда оставили ее в проходе?

— Не сообразили?

Рид хмыкнул: андроид наконец не знал ответа на вопрос. И это было приятно, даже несмотря на то, что Рид его тоже не знал.

— То ли они тупые, то ли рассчитывали, что и так сработает. В любом случае, стоит запомнить этот факт, а вообще я больше полагаюсь на поиск. Что там с автомобилями?

— Три седана, один фургон. — Ричард перечислил модели и номерные знаки, собирался назвать владельцев, но Рид поторопил его нервным жестом. — Все те, что мы вчера собрали по записям с камер. Два других автомобиля я уже отмел, с ними все в порядке.

— Ладно.

Все это означало, что сейчас Рида ждет скучная рутинная работа. Проверка машин — это прозвон местных полицейских участков, запросы в налоговую, поручения для патрулей: не может ведь он лично гоняться за каждым автомобилем, верно? Раньше детектив Рид эту часть работы не выносил, всякий раз чувствуя, как отмирают клетки мозга, пока он тычет пальцами в клавиатуру терминала, но теперь мог даже получать от нее удовольствие. В основном потому, что Рид был в департаменте, а Девятисотый не терся рядом, демонстрируя собственное совершенство и пытаясь научить Рида, как правильно быть человеком.

Взяв на себя фургон и оставив все три седана на долю Ричарда, Рид выпил кофе и провалился в базы данных, время от времени приподнимая голову и исподлобья оглядывая помещение, просто чтобы знать, кто еще рядом. Девятисотый все время сидел по-соседству, держал спину прямо и не шевелился, как будто отключившись.

Ближе к обеду с мыслью о том, что фургон представляет интерес, пришлось окончательно проститься: сейчас он официально находился на станции техобслуживания, патруль туда уже выехал, и Рид мог поставить десять баксов, что в салоне и багажнике не будет ни единого следа от мин, коробок с минами и так далее.

От Девятисотого не приходило никаких отчетов; Рид очень тихо поднялся из-за стола, надеясь не привлечь его внимания, и вышел в кафетерий. Там уже расслабился, кивнул офицеру Олдбери, пожал руку Миллеру и через пять минут шел в их компании в закусочную ради сандвича с индейкой. Этими людьми он особо не интересовался, ни одного из них не мог назвать другом, но компанию Девятисотого до сих пор предпочитал любой другой.

Рид был полностью уверен, что в департаменте его не любят, особенно после того, как Тина перевелась в Кливленд. Хорошее отношение Миллера он объяснял корыстными целями, потому что ничего иного не мог предположить; Рей Олдбери всегда казался Риду занудой и слишком правильным, но на деле выяснилось, что он знаком с юмором и даже не выглядит так, словно всех вокруг осуждает.

В целом Рид обнаружил, что неплохо чувствует себя в компании коллег, но начавшее приподниматься настроении обвалилось уже через минуту, когда Миллер сандвичем указал в сторону дороги:

— Глянь, Ричард идет. Может, что-то случилось.

Девятисотый приближался размашистой походкой, взглядом пришпиливал Рида к месту, от чего желание сбежать возникло инстинктивно. Индейка моментально потеряла вкус, кофе обжег язык, когда Рид попытался выпить остаток залпом — он знал, что Девятисотый собирается увести его отсюда и самым холодным своим тоном сказать «Вы нарушаете график, детектив, мы ведь говорили об этом».

— Извините, что отвлекаю, детектив. — Девятисотый остановился прямо у столика, вежливо кивнул остальным. — Только что нам поступил вызов, я его принял.

— Мог бы и позвонить. Что-то по автомобилям?

— С другими расследованиями не связано. Предположительно убийство.

— Давай, Рид, вали, удачи тебе. — Миллер хлопнул его по плечу, одновременно подмигивая Олдбери: у нас, мол, нет таких андроидов, никакое дело не оторвет нас от обеда.

По пути обратно Рид продолжал ждать того самого холодного тона, но Девятисотый говорил исключительно по делу:

— Около получаса назад на пятидесятом этаже Уорлдвайд-тауэр развернули большое агитационное полотно с призывом передать управление «КиберЛайф» андроидам. Фокс-ньюс отправили туда телевизионный фургон, а потом вертолет, чтоб снять репортаж. На крыше Уорлдвайд-тауэр они обнаружили несколько флагов с незарегистрированной официально символикой, а также следы крови и объект, по внешним данным напоминающий труп, завернутый в ткань.

— Ткань?

— По всей видимости, это флаг Соединенных Штатов.

Рид скривился: все это звучало очень и очень плохо. Еще хуже было то, что репортеры сняли все на видео — полиции и ФБР не удастся продержать их на поводке слишком долго, а стоит новостийщикам поделиться информацией, как в Детройте тут же начнется паника. Снова.

— Капитан Фаулер дает нам пять часов. Если по этому делу не будет сдвигов, скорее всего, сюжет выйдет в восьмичасовых новостях.

— Прайм-тайм. Они и так это покажут. Просто подать могут по-разному.

— Если дело окажется слишком запутанным, его переведут на ФБР.

— У тебя есть запись?

На этот раз Рид включил автопилот, чтоб не отвлекаться от видео, которое Ричард транслировал прямо на его телефон.

Кадры шли без звука; полотно разворачивалось на пять метров вниз, камера фокусировалась на тексте, поднималась выше и увеличивала два флага, установленных на металлических конструкциях в углах крыши. Потом изображение уменьшалось, захватывая всю поверхность целиком, сбоку в кадр влезало светлое пятно, оператор обращал на него внимание и приближал. Формой сверток действительно напоминал тело, а расцветкой — флаг; в шаге от него виднелось бурое засохшее пятно. Утверждать, что это такое, было нельзя, но больше всего походило на кровь.

Сучьи репортеры. Рид ненавидел их — и сейчас, и прежде — всей душой.

— Когда, говоришь, конкретно появился плакат?

— Тридцать шесть минут назад возникло первое его фото в интернете. Уорлдвайд-тауэр временно не используется, поэтому плакат виден только с улицы.

— Охраняют? — коротко поинтересовался Рид, уже зная, каким будет ответ: центр переработки в Нортвилле тоже «охраняли».

— Автоматическая сигнализация, камеры разбиты уже давно. Туда несложно попасть.

Рид не ответил, только взялся за руль и отключил автопилот — хотелось немного поторопиться.

Уорлдвайд-тауэр был последним в группе из четырех небоскребов, поэтому агитационное полотно Рид увидел, только когда подъехал совсем близко. В реальности оно оказалось намного скучнее, чем на видео, потому детектив сделал вывод, что усилия были направлены исключительно на репортеров и пиар с их помощью. Что ж, тогда и труп — если труп был — тоже можно считать частью жестокой рекламной акции, которую Рид видел не иначе как бомбой с замедленным действием, чей таймер выставили на восемь часов вечера.

— Надеюсь, у них работает лифт, — вздохнул Рид, останавливая автомобиль перед входом, под знаком «парковка запрещена».

В тот же момент он обнаружил, что все время ехал непристегнутым, а Девятисотый не сказал об этом ни слова, тогда как раньше тот Ричард не дал бы Риду даже завести двигатель. Может быть, андроид и впрямь стал другим, но Рид продолжал отбрасывать эту мысль даже сейчас.

***  
Несмотря на разгар лета, на крыше небоскреба дул пронзительный ветер, пробиравший до самого нутра. Рид застегнул легкую куртку под горло, и сунул руки в карманы, проходя по упругому покрытию до невысокого подъема на южный участок крыши. Отсюда он уже видел и флаги, и двухметровый сверток, и темные пятна, которых оказалось больше, чем заметно было по видео. Ближе Рид пока не подходил, предоставляя Девятисотому возможность осмотреть все и лизнуть отколупанные от покрытия образцы для анализа.

— Ну что, кровь? — Рид приблизился, когда андроид повернулся к нему, и встал над свертком.

— Кровь, третья положительная. Отправил запрос на более подробную идентификацию.

— Ладно. Давай посмотрим, что там.

Девятисотый совершенно по-человечески кивнул в ответ и вынул из кармана сразу две упаковки стерильных перчаток. Рид с некоторым удивлением взял свою — прежде Ричард предпочитал делать все самостоятельно, особенно если на месте преступления не было других полицейских.

Под складками аккуратно отведенной бело-красной ткани обнаружилось бескровное мужское лицо, и Ричард сразу же забормотал себе под нос стандартные формулировки о положении тела, состоянии одежды, поле, приблизительном возрасте и так далее — Рид не вслушивался, а смотрел и делал собственные выводы.

Главное: лицо, пусть и искаженное смертью, было ему знакомым.

— Ну надо же, — Рид невесело хохотнул, прерывая формальное бормотание Ричарда, — наш старый знакомый.

— Джон Билман, сорок два года, штат Небраска. Последние семь лет жил и работал в Детройте. Штрафы за нарушение гражданского порядка, административная ответственность за порчу чужого имущества, в этом году неправильная парковка, физическое насилие над андроидом. Привело к девиации, девиант числится пропавшим без вести… Кроме того…

— Мы выезжали тогда на вызов, — задумчиво перебил Рид. — Я и он, Ричард. Ладно, бросай это дело и вызывай эксперта.

— Смерть наступила больше двенадцати часов назад. Тело пролежало неподвижно примерно столько же, — поспешил дополнить Девятисотый.

Рид кивнул: значит, эту акцию готовили заранее. Ничего удивительного.

— Верни ткань как было. Нужно глянуть, где и как закреплен плакат.

Количество улик — или, вернее, их почти полное отсутствие — удручало Рида. Он мог рассчитывать разве что на отпечатки пальцев, которые снимут эксперты, или следы подошв, но если здесь поработали андроиды, то даже это ничего следствию не даст. Само собой, главной уликой были флаги и вывешенное на всеобщее обозрение полотно, но все указывало на работу группировки, и чем больше Рид думал, тем яснее понимал — восьмичасовой сенсации все-таки быть.

Спускаться с пятьдесят третьего на пятидесятый Рид решил пешком, ведь хотел заодно осмотреть и лестничную клетку. Лифт, как утверждал Девятисотый, не использовался с момента вывода здания из эксплуатации, значит преступники пользовались лестницей, но за три пролета Рид не заметил на ней ничего любопытного. Толкнув тяжелую дверь плечом, он вошел в темный технический коридор, повернул в широкий офисный и там остановился:

— Куда нам?

Он запутался посреди офисной белизны и идентичных дверей без табличек, попытка вызвать в памяти хотя бы приблизительную планировку Уорлдвайд-тауэр ни к чему не привела. Просить помощи у андроида по-прежнему было для Рида унизительным, но он, пожалуй, в некоторой мере привык.

— Вот. — Ричард прошел вперед и отворил одну из одинаковых дверей, из которой тут же потянуло сквозняком по ногам.

Оказавшись внутри, Рид поежился и остался у самого порога. Помещение было полностью пустым, даже без гипсокартонных перегородок, остались только несущие опоры здания: толстые квадратные колонны стального цвета. Напольное покрытие тоже не тронули, и сейчас Рид топтался на искусственном паркете, а чуть дальше видел линолеум и кафель. Три панорамных окна впереди зияли провалами в облачно-голубое небо; слышно было, как под ветром трепещет спущенная вниз ткань.

Звук походил на плеск голубиных крыльев, он услужливо подтолкнул к Риду воспоминания пятимесячной давности, и тот зябко повел плечами, упрямо дергая подбородком.

— Это бронированное стекло, его тяжело разбить.

Ричард уже стоял у самого края, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену. Ветер трепал прядь волос у него на лбу, играл полами куртки; Риду не хотелось подходить ближе, но он сунул руки глубже в карманы и двинулся неторопливой походкой, осматриваясь вокруг и подмечая только то, что ни единой интересной детали здесь для них не оставили.

— Внизу на ткани закреплен какой-то груз, чтоб висела ровно, — говорил Ричард, не замечая медлительности детектива, — но плакат сделан вручную и работа довольно грубая. По образцу ткани и краски можно будет что-то выяснить, давайте поднимем.

Когда Девятисотый обернулся, Рид как раз был в метре от центрального проема, у колонны; до этого он рассматривал мелкие осколки на полу, но поднял голову в ответ на голос, да так и замер.

Все это — огромная высота, и ветер, и шуршание крыльев, и Ричард — бросилось на него комком первобытного ужаса; ноги Рида вмерзли в пол, он инстинктивно подался назад и ощутил под лопатками прохладную опору, к которой прижался всем, как ему казалось, естеством.

Взгляд упал вниз и остановился на четкой линии, отделяющей пол пятидесятого этажа Уорлдвайд-тауэр от бесконечно долгого падения.

Ветер пытался обхватить Рида, отлепить его от колонны и толкнуть к краю; Рид слишком хорошо представлял, как стремительно земля будет лететь прямо на него, как зашумит в ушах проносящийся мимо воздух, как он не успеет и подумать о чем-то важном, прежде чем превратиться в кровавое месиво там, внизу.

— Рид?

Голоса он не услышал, только смазанный и короткий звук, за который не мог и не хотел цепляться. Риду стало холодно, внутри что-то незнакомое дрожало от испуга, вместе с тем дрожали пальцы, и Рид не заметил, как прижал руки к груди, лишь бы не ощущать этого тремора.

Со свистом втянув сквозь зубы воздух, он попытался успокоиться, но быстро сдался: в голове кружилось, тошнотворная легкость сделала ноги неустойчивыми, и вдобавок пол начал понемногу крениться, поднимаясь позади Рида и опускаясь спереди, превращаясь в скользкую горку, по которой — Рид уже это чувствовал — он вот-вот съедет прямо в пропасть.

— Детектив Рид…

Граница между полом и пустотой приближалась. Ветер крепчал.

По лицу текли слезы, но Риду не было стыдно: он не чувствовал ни мокрых щек, ни соленого вкуса на губах, ни жгучей боли в глазах. Страх затмил все другие ощущения, хотелось одного — чтоб медлительно-смертоносный пол наконец перестал его мучить; пусть лучше уж будет падение, чем бесконечно растянутый миг приближения к нему.

— Смотри на меня.

Черно-белое пятно загородило собой весь обзор, и паника возросла — теперь Рид не видел края бездны, но знал, точно знал, что он там. Что он приближается; и теперь Рид не может даже следить за ним!..

— Смотри на меня, Гэвин. На меня.

Понимания этих слов все еще не было. Они создавали только гул в голове, словно камни, брошенные в пустой колодец. Гэвин так и не смог бы уловить их смысла, если бы чужая рука не дотронулась до подбородка: на прикосновение он отреагировал скованно и вяло, но все же отреагировал.

Мышцы казались замерзшими, сделанными из металла, но каким-то чудом они поддались, и Рид приподнял голову. Все тело тут же отозвалось напряженной болью, но именно благодаря ей Рид снова начал ощущать что-то, кроме отупляющей паники.

— То, что с тобой происходит, не опасно для жизни.

Рид начал узнавать голос раньше, чем узнал лицо.

— Сейчас мы вместе с тобой будем ровно и глубоко дышать.

Ты не дышишь, подумал Рид, но ничего особого насчет этого не почувствовал.

Ричард скомандовал глубокий вдох, для наглядности начал поднимать руку; его грудь подавалась вперед и вверх так, как будто он и вправду дышал. Рид попытался повторить за ним, бездумно и неуклюже, под ребрами несколько раз кольнуло прежде, чем он дождался разрешения выдохнуть. Следующий вдох дался легче, поступивший в кровь кислород вызвал головокружение и вскоре принес облегчение. Теперь Рид мог дышать сам, а спустя еще полминуты он уже расслаблял руки и уговаривал пальцы разжаться, вытирал лицо и учился снова стоять на ногах.

***  
— Возьмите.

В узком поле зрения между указательным и средним пальцем появилась белая кромка, и Рид зажмурил глаза. Он сидел на жестком стуле за столом в допросной, опирался локтями в колени и прятал лицо в ладонях, и уж точно не хотел ничего, что чертов кусок пластика мог сейчас ему предложить.

— Это вода со льдом, — настойчиво объяснил Ричард. — Возьмите.

Придется взять проклятую воду. Он не отстанет; Рид отлично знал, что легче послушаться, чем сопротивляться. Сил на то, чтоб спорить с жестянкой у него не было, никаких.

— Вот так, — голос Девятисотого потеплел, когда Рид протянул руку за стаканчиком.

Холодная вода не принесла облегчения, только еще больше отрезвила Рида, и он снова вспомнил собственную беспомощность, примерзшие к полу ноги, панику и, самое ужасное, слезы. Он не испытывал стыда, зато с лихвой отыгрывался на ненависти к самому себе за то, что дал слабину и максимально спасовал. Хорошо еще, что никто другой не видел, но плохо, очень плохо, просто кошмарно, что видел Девятисотый.

Ричард сидел на столе в непринужденной позе, и точно так же непринужденно он помогал Риду спуститься с Уорлдвайд-тауэр, а потом вез его обратно в департамент, ничего не говоря и, к счастью, не спрашивая. Эксперты-криминалисты работали на крыше, и Рид понимал, что должен быть там, чтоб как можно быстрее получить полный отчет насчет трупа и следов, но он не нашел в себе сил сказать об этом и покорно ехал туда, куда Девятисотый вез.

Прошла всего половина рабочего дня, а Рид, оказавшись на стуле в допросной, ощутил невероятную усталость, в довесок к которой шла апатия. Подумать только: шесть месяцев бок о бок с Ричардом, а ничего подобного ни разу не случилось, а тут вдруг, на пустом месте!..

Рид не знал, сможет ли он когда-то еще смотреть Девятисотому в глаза. Сможет ли он посмотреть в глаза хоть кому-то.

— Есть отчет криминалистов, — сообщил Ричард так, будто ничего не происходило. — Озвучивать?

— Угу.

Нужно было хоть как-то отвлечься, потому Рид приложил усилия и сосредоточился на размеренном голосе, а вскоре немного втянулся, запоминая подробности о характере ран, точном времени смерти и прочих подробностях, касающихся Джона Билмана. Что ж, прежде он нередко уходил с головой в работу, забывая в ней о самом себе, эта тактика начинала работать и сейчас.

— Билман проходил по двум делам в полиции, — продолжал Девятисотый, раскрывая ноутбук, которого до сих пор Рид при нем не замечал. — Оба раза у нас. Первый — жестокое обращение с машиной, приведшее к девиации; второй — групповое избиение двух свободных андроидов.

— Мм. — Риду пришлось напрячь голову, чтоб вспомнить эпизоды такой давности. — Да, было… Поймали только двоих, я допрашивал, был условный срок.

— Предполагаю, что Билман стал членом радикальной группировки.

— А потом другая радикальная группировка его кончила. Не странно.

— Я уже загрузил материалы дела, позже попробую узнать другие имена. Могут быть еще жертвы. А пока нужно посмотреть записи допросов Билмана, они у меня тут. — Девятисотый постучал пальцем по монитору.

Закралась мысль, что андроид нарочно выбирает работу попроще, чтоб не слишком его напрягать, но отозвавшейся на этот факт злости оказалось слишком мало, чтоб раскрывать рот. Детектив кивнул, с трудом разогнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, взмахивая рукой: включай, мол.

Изображение шло черно-белыми крупинками, детектива узнать на нем было проще, чем Билмана, даже несмотря на то, что Рид подходил к столу, находясь спиной к камере.

Садиться он не стал; с резким хлопком шлепнула гибкая папка по столу, ударился в металл кулак, да так сильно, что Билман вздрогнул.

— Я требую другого следователя, — выпалил он на грани чувствительности микрофона. — Вы меня оскорбляете и унижаете мое достоинство.

— А как ты хотел — вначале дубасить андроида, а потом чтоб тебя за это хвалили? Новости не смотрел, у тебя телевизора в доме нет, или ты умственно отсталый?

— Вы не имеете права…

— Это допрос, чмошник, а не беседа с адвокатом. Завались и слушай вопросы, а потом отвечай четко, по делу и правдиво. Мне твоя морда не слишком нравится, будь послушным выблядком, если не хочешь, чтоб я ее разукрашивал.

Рид смотрел на того себя, плоского и серого, безо всякого выражения на лице, зато Девятисотый рядом внимательно приглядывался, поблескивал желтым индикатором и скользил глазами с нервных рук Билмана, изучающих столешницу, на макушку Рида. Все это заняло двенадцать минут, а когда видео закончилось, андроид повернул голову:

— Это необычный стиль поведения, но, надо признать, эффективный.

— Мы думали, что он прикончил андроида и где-то закопал, а потом испугался и солгал, что тот просто сбежал.

— Билман определенно не лгал вам. — Девятисотый медленно кивнул, как будто собираясь добавить что-то еще, но вместо этого запустил следующее видео и снова встал ровно.

Помещение оказалось то же, только теперь на месте следователя сидел не один Рид, но и Девятисотый. Билман выглядел по-другому, он вальяжно расселся на неудобном стуле и скрестил на груди руки, ни о чем не переживая.

— Джон Александр Билман, девяносто седьмого года рождения, штат Небраска, — зачитывал Рид с планшета. — Адрес: Даунинг-стрит, дом сто восемнадцать. Вам выдвинуто обвинение по статье шесть точка двадцать три, вооруженное нападение организованной группы, шесть точка шестнадцать, нанесение тяжких физических увечий, четыре точка четыре, причинение вреда имуществу…

Рид медленно прикрыл глаза, чтоб воспринимать информацию на слух. Второй допрос занял больше сорока минут, и все время тот Ричард просто находился там, не произнося ни слова, но отправлял краткие комментарии на планшет, который Рид все время держал в руках.

Так проходил, пожалуй, каждый их совместный допрос. Девятисотый стоял рядом, потому что его программы позволяли создавать психологический портрет, подбирать линию поведения под характер любого человека и определять ложь; ко всему этому он еще и следил за тем, чтобы Рид во время разговоров с подозреваемыми не превышал полномочий, не повышал голос, не размахивал кулаками, не выражался матом. Одни сплошные «не».

К концу записи Рид уже вовсю зевал в кулак и поглядывал на часы в углу экрана — слишком рано, чтоб смотреть новости, но все еще есть возможность на них повлиять. К Фаулеру наверняка придут репортеры, а может быть они и сейчас у него… лишь бы не пристали к Риду. На интервью он никогда не был настроен.

— Он почти ничего не сказал, — констатировал Девятисотый, останавливая запись у самого финала.

— Он уже не боялся. Уверен был, что его прикроют или отмажут.

— Я выясню, с кем он пересекался в этот период времени. Насколько мне известно, Джон Билман не принадлежал ни к одной радикальной или экстремистской группе, взятой полицией под контроль.

— Круто.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Переход от одного к другому был таким резким, что Рид не успел подготовиться. Он молча поднялся, чувствуя, что с телом все в порядке, а то, в каком состоянии сейчас все остальное — его личное дело.

— Пойду почитаю отчеты экспертов.

Рид направился к выходу из допросной, но Девятисотый, захлопнув ноутбук, пошел следом, не меняя тона:

— Детектив, я уважаю ваше право держать эту информацию при себе, но позвольте задать другой вопрос. Только один.

Сильнее всего Риду хотелось ускориться и уйти; он на секунду закрыл глаза и вдохнул, а потом развернулся и вопросительно поднял брови.

— Почему во время второго допроса Джона Билмана вы выбрали именно такой стиль поведения?

К горлу Рида отголоском панической атаки подступил ком, но он проглотил это, выплюнув взамен привычную для самого себя ложь:

— Я так решил.

Уходя в офис, Рид не оборачивался и не видел, каким долгим и недоверчивым взглядом провожал его оставшийся на месте Ричард.


	6. 6

Самый первый допрос Джона Билмана, зимой 39-го, запомнился Риду очень хорошо, как и все дело в целом: не потому, что было слишком интересно, а из-за того, что это первая совместная работа с андроидом. В решении попытаться извлечь из машины пользу Рид не усомнился, это по-прежнему был единственный вариант, который он допускал, но зато после задержания понял, что будет сложнее, чем он предполагал.

Для начала стоило внушить андроиду, что Рид главный и не будет ни в чем ему уступать, а значит никаких психологов, никакой смены поведения, и вообще он не собирается прислушиваться к жестянке, если только та не озвучивает состав дерьма, которое только что облизала. Необходимость внушения Рид осознал сразу после того самого допроса. Билмана увели, и только затем Рид наскоро принялся забивать информацию в планшет; а Девятисотый все время стоял рядом и, как выяснилось, ждал, пока детектив закончит.

— Я проанализировал вашу работу во время допроса.

— Что, ты так не умеешь? — Рид удовлетворенно фыркнул: допрос прошел отлично и быстро, и сам он ставил себе А с плюсом. — Научить?

— Вы действовали против правил. У подозреваемого повысился уровень стресса, возникло чувство страха, кроме того, вы использовали в отношении него ненормативную лексику и угрозы. Насчет последнего есть особый запрет для случаев, если дело только начато или подозреваемому не выдвинуты обвинения в убийстве или нанесении тяжкого телесного вреда.

— Что ты несешь? Он ответил на все вопросы, а я к нему даже не прикоснулся. Какая разница, что и как я говорил, важен результат.

— Юридически есть разница. Мистер Билман имеет полное право подать на вас в суд, и процесс он выиграет.

— Не понял, ты на чьей вообще стороне? — Рид нахмурился, подняв взгляд от планшета.

— На стороне закона, детектив Рид. Вы его только что нарушили.

— Ну так пойди и пожалуйся мамочке! — вспылил Рид, бросая на столешницу планшет.

Поднявшись и оттолкнув стул, он прошел мимо андроида и обязательно как следует заехал бы ему плечом, если бы тот вовремя не отклонился. Настроение было странным: он уже не столько радовался успеху с Билманом, сколько тревожился насчет реакции Девятисотого, и ощущение только усилилось, когда спустя пятнадцать минут Рид заметил на почте сообщение от RK900 — он прислал файл с официальными правилами проведения допроса и полным списком исключений.

Естественно, Рид не стал не только следовать этим правилам, но даже читать их: когда-то он уже ознакамливался с таким файлом, а может быть даже писал по нему тест, в точности он не помнил. Так что файл превратился в нелепую шутку, о которой Рид рассказал Тине в конце дня, чтоб вместе посмеяться, и больше детектив об этом не вспоминал.

Зато вспоминал Ричард. Несколько раз он задавал вопросы о правилах, интересовался, все ли Риду понятно и не нуждается ли он в объяснениях, а когда понял, что детектив даже не открывал этот файл — пересказал его вслух полностью, пока они вместе ехали в автомобиле.

— Я делаю это для вас, — ответил Девятисотый, когда Рид в бешенстве остановил машину и попытался вытолкать его с пассажирского сиденья. — Мне нетрудно, если вы не в состоянии прочесть правила самостоятельно.

— Не хочу никаких сраных правил, хер ты пластиковый, прекрати соваться в мою работу! Лучше пришли мне файл, где написаны твои обязанности, потому что я уверен, что там нет пункта «ебать мозг Гэвину Риду»!

— Успокойтесь, детектив. Вся техническая документация модели RK900 уже давно у вас на рабочей электронной почте, впредь будьте внимательнее. И я повторяю в последний раз: мое имя Ричард. Я не хочу слышать в свой адрес никаких иных обращений.

— В рот я ебал, что ты там хочешь, а что нет, пластиковый ушлё… — его оборвал хлесткий и чертовски болезненный удар, пришедшийся на щеку, но зацепивший губы и подбородок.

Рид отшатнулся, удерживаемый разве что ремнем безопасности, недоверчиво посмотрел на руки Девятисотого, которые тот как раз складывал на коленях так, будто ничего особого не произошло.

— Ты что, охуел?.. — Рид сжал кулаки; кожу на лице саднило уже меньше, и он определил, что чувствует скорее не боль, а шок пополам со злостью. — Ты только что меня ударил? Ты — ударил? Меня?

Рид точно знал об андроидах одну главную вещь: они не могут причинить вред человеку. Не могут и все тут — установка у них такая железная, фундаментальный закон. Если машина ударила человека — значит, это девиант, бракованный робот, как раз таких они в полиции и ловили.

— Ты поломался! — Рид вынес вердикт и только начал тянуться к кобуре, когда Девятисотый молниеносно перехватил его руку.

— Если бы вы читали техническую документацию, то прекрасно бы знали, что андроиды-детективы модели RK обладают усовершенствованной системой ценностных алгоритмов и могут совершить любой поступок, если тот находится в границах допустимого, соответствует ситуации, является частью признанного наиболее объективным плана действий или совершен во время активного протокола боевой ситуации.

Сердце у Рида стучало отбойным молотом — эта хватка на запястье была ему уже знакомой и оттого еще менее приятной. Дернув руку без какого-то успеха, он решился на обман и расслабил ладонь, как будто подчинившись, а как только Девятисотый разжал пальцы — Рид резко выкинул вперед кулак.

Мыслей о том, что андроид чертовски дорого стоит, у Рида в этот момент не было. Он ни о чем вообще не думал, кроме того, что сраная жестянка посмела его ударить — естественно, она не может остаться безнаказанной!..

И Риду даже показалось, что все вышло: сжатые пальцы достали лицо Девятисотого, удар отозвался болезненным эхом в сжатом кулаке, и только потом запястье вновь оказалась в захвате.

— Не такой уж ты и крутой, — фыркнул Рид. — Что, будешь избивать меня? Ну давай, посмотрим, что на это скажут в Департаменте!

Однажды Рид уже вспылил и подрался с напарником, а потом получил серьезный выговор, штраф и двухнедельное отстранение. Офицера того, естественно, тут же прикрепили к другому детективу, в чем и заключалась выгода, и Рид готов был пожертвовать цветом лица ради того, чтоб та же история повторилась снова.

Девятисотый на провокацию не повелся. Прижав руку Рида к рулю, он отпустил запястье и, выровнявшись у себя на сиденье, ответил:

— Не стоит недооценивать меня, детектив Рид.

***  
На следующий день Рид рассказал эту историю Тине и Крису Миллеру за ланчем, но, естественно, большую ее часть он исказил. Нельзя же признаваться в том, что позволил сраному андроиду себя ударить!.. По версии Рида Девятисотый только попытался это сделать, а Рид ему не позволил и хорошенько вмазал сам.

По лицам коллег было ясно, что они не слишком-то ему поверили, но Рид все равно ощутил облегчение только из-за того, что этим поделился.

— Будь к нему чуть терпимее, — посоветовала Тина. — Никому не нравится, если кроешь его матом.

— Да он же робот и нихера не чувствует. — Рид фыркнул и махнул рукой, а Тина, уже отходя, ответила:

— Это вопрос о тебе, не о нем.

Вначале эту фразу Рид пропустил мимо ушей, а понял ее значение гораздо позже, когда получил по губам еще раз — они стояли на месте преступления, над желтым ярлыком с цифрой шесть, и Рид говорил, что ебаные андроиды совсем охерели. Никакого подвоха он не ждал, ведь к Девятисотому не обращался, потому и пропустил удар, такой же неожиданный и хлесткий, как впервые.

— Детектив при исполнении не должен так выражаться, — объяснился Ричард, пока Рид пытался понять, как реагировать. — Это портит не только ваш имидж, но и имидж Департамента. Я прошу не употреблять нецензурную лексику в дальнейшем, иначе я вынужден буду принимать эти меры постоянно.

— Ты чертов психопат!

Естественно, Рид кинулся в драку.

Естественно, вскоре он лежал мордой в землю, прижатый коленом у поясницы и рукой на загривке. Андроид в рукопашном бою был чересчур профессиональным, и Рид чувствовал — Девятисотый мог сломать ему что угодно, если бы захотел.

— Ты все равно не сможешь бить меня в Департаменте, мудила, — напряженно и подчеркнуто уверенно проворчал Рид. — Херовый ты придумал план.

— Не советую проверять, — холодно отозвался Ричард, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но мы оба знаем, что вы не послушаетесь.

Какие бы алгоритмы, программы или протоколы у Девятисотого ни работали, но они все рассчитали верно: убежденный в своей неприкосновенности внутри Департамента, Рид в тот же вечер не просто выругался при андроиде, но обложил трехэтажными сравнениями Ричарда лично. Ухмыльнувшись в пластиковое лицо, детектив ткнул Девятисотого кулаком в плечо и добавил:

— Съел? Глотай теперь.

Офицеры Дэвис и Миллер, единственные свидетели этой сцены, провели уходящего Рида осуждающими взглядами, но так и не среагировали: Фаулер был прав, когда говорил, что никто не хочет связываться с Гэвином.

А у Рида было два выходных впереди: он планировал выспаться и хотя бы раз нормально поужинать, а еще разобрать почту, познакомиться ближе с проклятой документацией на робота, подготовить сводки по текущим делам, потому что делать это проще в домашней расслабленной обстановке, а не за набившим оскомину рабочим столом. Отдельно в будущем уикенде Рида радовало то, что целых два дня он не увидит мерзкую пластиковую морду рядом, а когда встретится с ним потом — будет уже готов.

Он, по крайней мере, так думал. И уж точно не ждал, что Ричард постучит в дверь его квартиры вечером следующего же дня.

На стук первым отреагировал кот: еще заранее он насторожился, напряг все мышцы, готовясь к прыжку, а потом, прежде, чем Гэвин успел поинтересоваться у него, какого хера ему надо, раздался тот самый стук.

— О нет, — недовольно бросил Рид, только открыв дверь и узнав форму. — У меня выходные, что бы ты ни хотел.

— А я хотел посмотреть, как вы живете.

Девятисотый, без труда оттеснив Гэвина с прохода, переступил порог. Его взгляд обстоятельно прошелся по домашней одежде Рида — вытертым до белого джинсам, растянутой толстовке с надорваным швом у горловины, — метнулся к кошачьей миске у кухонной двери, распахнутому шкафу с вываливающейся из него одеждой, остановился на брошенной рядом с обувью пятикилограммовой упаковке с кормом.

— Вы живете один?

— Какое тебе дело? — Рид раздражался и нарочно не закрывал дверь, намекая с ее помощью на то, чтоб Ричард тут не задерживался.

Если с человеком такой невербальный знак и мог сработать, то андроид легко его игнорировал. Не разуваясь несмотря на то, что Гэвин был босиком, Ричард прошел в единственную жилую комнату, где до сих пор Рид спокойно ел пиццу и листал файлы на планшете, и остановился в самом центре.

— Слушай, если у тебя какой-то сбой, и ты без дела пришел сюда, я сейчас позвоню, чтоб тебя забрали.

— Это не сбой. Это рациональная необходимость.

Риду все-таки пришлось закрыть дверь: стоя рядом с ней он не видел, что андроид делает в комнате. Раздражение росло, появилась смутная тревога — Гэвин вспомнил вчерашний разговор, собственный нахальный выпад, за которым ничего не последовало. Да, он тут же выкинул угрозы Ричарда из головы, не собираясь принимать их всерьез, но сейчас они вернулись и принялись понемногу грызть Гэвина изнутри.

Зачем же он приперся? Что в голове у этой машины, как она работает?.. Рид только взялся за документацию, но даже по первым страницам понимал: разобраться будет трудно, потребуется время. И вот Девятисотый тут, а никакого времени больше нет.

— Я проанализировал вашу личность, работу, окружение, манеру речи, тип характера, образ жизни, а теперь и ваш дом, — заговорил Ричард, разворачиваясь всем корпусом, — и пришел к неутешительным выводам. Вы работаете неправильно.

— Ничего себе ты возомнил! — изумился Рид, насмешливо фыркая. — Эксперт в детективном деле.

— Я имею в виду не только вашу профессию. Вы, как человек, работаете неправильно.

Брови Рида иронично поползли вверх, но отреагировать он не успел.

— К счастью, рядом с вами вовремя появился тот, кто может это исправить.

— Какой ебанутый бред, — наконец не выдержав, Рид расхохотался, не замечая того, что смех получается напряженным и совсем не искренним. — Пластиковый детектив заделался психологом, еще и лайф-коучингом занялся! Все, заебал, я звоню в «КиберЛайф».

— Быстро же вы сдаетесь.

— Я не сдаюсь, ты, ушлепок, — Рид даже подошел на шаг ближе, вздернув подбородок. — Ты надоел мне, я и так каждый день должен с тобой на работе возиться, а теперь ты заявляешься в мой дом и хочешь мной командовать? Такого не будет, запиши, блядь, себе, никогда!

— Я же вас предупреждал.

Реакция Рида запоздала: он выставил перед собой руки, но чужие пальцы уже сжались на его горле. Инстинктивно Гэвин схватился за предплечье Девятисотого, но быстро понял, что в этом заключается самая распространенная ошибка, и вцепился в его горло в ответ. Тот лишь холодно улыбнулся, показывая, что не испытывает от этого выпада ни капли дискомфорта, и приложил Рида спиной к двери.

Дыхание выбило из груди, Гэвин хрипло закашлялся, но руку не отпустил. В висках у него пульсировало и наливалось болью, с трудом он вспомнил, что у андроидов есть уязвимое место — какая-то деталь на груди, — но в точности сообразить не смог. Чертова документация, нужно было просмотреть ее еще вчера!

— Когда капитан Фаулер рассказывал мне о вас, — не обращая внимания на сопротивление, заговорил Ричард, — он предупредил, что вы самый трудный человек из всех, кого он знает. Сказал даже, что я с вами не справлюсь, но я ответил ему, что помогу вам, Рид. Я терпеть не могу, когда что-то работает неправильно.

— Ты сам работаешь неправильно! — прохрипел Гэвин. — Андроиды не должны вести себя так!

— Обычные среднестатистические машины не способны анализировать алгоритмы человека, однако RK — инновационная серия, детектив. Мы созданы для того, чтоб выполнять свои задачи, и вы теперь часть моей миссии. Пожалуйста, окажите содействие.

Рид в ответ ударил Девятисотого апперкотом в подбородок. Искусственные зубы щелкнули совсем как настоящие, и это было последним, что Рид услышал, прежде чем точно такой же удар приложил его затылком к стене до обморока.

***  
До середины весны Рид ни в какую не желал уступать, «оказывать содействие» или поддаваться Девятисотому, но раз за разом терпел поражение. Ричард вел себя безукоризненно в Департаменте и на выездах, везде, где их могли видеть другие люди, и тем самым дискредитировал Рида, который иногда срывался и говорил Тине или Фаулеру о повышенном внимании с его стороны и о собственном недовольстве. Признаться честно в том, что Рид побаивается машину, или что та может дать ему в морду за крепкое словцо или неправильно выполненные инструкции, детектив не мог — было стыдно. Он смягчал формулировки, использовал иносказания, пытался получить совет или помощь, но неспособность к нормальному общению с людьми сильно мешала и вскоре в Департаменте начали уставать от этих разговоров. И Рид их прекратил — по крайней мере, он попытался привлечь к этому делу посторонних, и раз не вышло, будет справляться своими силами.

Справляться, если по правде, не выходило. Рид был слабее андроида физически, его руки связывал договор о материальной ответственности перед Департаментом и «КиберЛайф», а иногда Рид так уставал от присутствия Ричарда и его монотонного голоса, что признавал — проще сделать то, что он хочет, и получить передышку.

Это начиналось с незначительных, но раздражающих мелочей. Рид часто забывался и матерился (или даже делал это на зло), и всякий раз Девятисотый его за это наказывал — больше он не ограничивался обидным шлепком по губам, был изобретательным и никогда не оставлял следов, которые нельзя было выдать за полученные на задании повреждения.

Девятисотый заставил Рида прочесть правила проведения допросов, даже несмотря на то, что уже озвучивал их сам; он вынудил детектива извиниться перед офицером Дэвисом за все грубые слова, пообещав, что в ответ на это не явится в дом Рида на следующий день. В квартире Гэвина Ричард сократил количество посуды вдвое — вначале он предлагал Риду вымыть скопившиеся в раковине тарелки, а когда тот отказывался, Девятисотый разбивал их по одной:

— Все равно вы не умеете это использовать правильно.

Теперь Рид почти не пользовался тарелками, предпочитая пиццу в коробке или лапшу в картонном лотке, но чашки за собой мыл исправно, зная, что иначе попросту их лишится.

Почти то же было с уборкой. Девятисотый больше не разменивался на разговоры, видя, что они не работают: он говорил только один раз, а потом переходил к действиям. Если он хотел, чтоб Гэвин навел порядок в шкафу — он просто переворачивал этот шкаф, так что Риду приходилось ставить его на место и собирать по полу вещи. Если Девятисотый считал, что пора делать уборку — он выливал на пол целую кастрюлю воды, и Рид, мысленно обкладывая его отборным матом, бросался ее вытирать.

Несколько раз в неделю Рид не выдерживал и орал на Девятисотого, если только они были не в Департаменте, а когда выдыхался — пробовал достучаться до него по-другому. Убеждал, что личная жизнь и быт Рида — это не его дело, что это частная территория, на которую Ричард не может вторгаться, но все было зря: Ричард каждый раз строго логично и обоснованно доказывал Гэвину, почему то, что он делает, правильно.

«Правильно» — вот где был краеугольный камень Девятисотого. Он сам был правильным, и любил, когда вокруг все правильно, и не выносил, когда это было не так.

— Джеффри, у меня есть вопрос, — Рид вошел в его кабинет в начале апреля, впервые за долгое время.

— По поводу моста, я надеюсь? — Южный мост через реку Детройт недавно взорвали, а в обломках нашли два трупа, и Рид с Девятисотым работали над этим делом уже третий день, но пока ничего не добились. — Журналисты меня уже под домом ждут.

— Это по поводу Ричарда. Я прочел всю информацию по его модели, — Рид заговорил быстро, чтоб капитан не успел остановить его. — Но не нашел ничего о том, есть ли другие такие же в работе? Он до сих пор единственный экземпляр?

— Насколько я знаю — да.

— Он приходит ко мне домой и хочет там все устроить по-своему. Типа чтоб я делал уборку и готовил еду, короче вел себя так, как ему кажется образцовым.

Это была не вся правда, но Рид попытался: говорить об этом было еще труднее, чем он воображал, мешали мысли о том, как отреагирует Девятисотый, когда обо всем узнает. А он узнает. Рид уже давно не обманывался насчет того, будто от андроида что-то возможно скрыть.

— Похоже, он считает тебя ребенком, неспособным позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, — фыркнул капитан, разворачиваясь к Риду. — Ты нормальный вообще, Гэвин? Мы тут серьезными делами занимаемся, чертов мост взорван три дня назад, а тебя волнует, что андроид предлагает тебе делать уборку?..

— Он не совсем предлагает…

— Рид, достаточно. Ты этим андроидом уже всех достал. Думаешь, людям приятно смотреть на то, как ты его унижаешь, а он тебе даже ответить ничего не может?.. Ясно, что он машина, но у пробудившихся андроидов теперь есть права, и Ричард однажды тоже может стать таким. Потому кончай это дерьмо и веди себя с ним нормально!

Выходящему из кабинета Риду казалось, что он получил удар под дых. Будто во сне он дошел до своего стола, грохнулся на кресло и невидяще уставился в монитор: теперь он понимал, как ловко Девятисотый его обставил. Безупречно вел себя при людях, превращался в кибернетическую мразь наедине, пользовался взрывным характером Рида — так что теперь Риду просто не верили.

Стоило подумать об этом раньше, до того, как Гэвин Рид превратился в мальчика, который кричал «волки».

***  
Последняя попытка взять дело в свои руки случилась, когда Рид в третий раз посмотрел техническую документацию Девятисотого и понял, чего в ней не хватает. Упоминалось, что андроид делает полные архивы памяти на случай, если машина будет уничтожена, но Рид нигде не нашел адреса архивов или кода доступа к ним. Он знал, что если несколько эпизодов агрессии робота по отношению к человеку всплывут с реальными доказательствами, Девятисотого деактивируют, и нужно было только получить те самые доказательства.

Или узнать код деактивации машины, но это было куда сложнее.

Рид решил начать с малого: в один из дней, когда он «вел себя приемлемо», и Ричард остался в Департаменте, детектив купил миниатюрные CCTV-камеры, две из которых поставил в комнате, одну на кухне и последнюю в салоне автомобиля. Камеры писали черно-белое видео и звук, охват был не очень хорошим, но Рид думал, что их хватит.

А вот о том, что Девятисотый их обнаружит, Рид подумать не успел. Понял только, когда нечеловечески твердый кулак ударил в живот, заставив согнуться пополам от хорошо знакомой боли; почти сразу Девятисотый схватил его за волосы и рывком выпрямил, бросая прямо в глаза:

— Купил самые дешевые камеры, умник?

— А ты, значит, камер боишься? — Рид хотел бы плюнуть ему в морду, но во рту было слишком сухо, так что он просто выдавил: — Тьфу.

— Я не боюсь камер, я думаю, что лучше бы ты поработал над собой вместо того, чтоб заниматься такими глупостями.

— Я работаю над делом про взорванный мост.

— И ты, конечно, не можешь заниматься двумя вещами одновременно. — Ричард наконец его выпустил, и Рид, повинуясь инстинкту, отскочил подальше.

— Да, это я давно заметил… — Девятисотый обвел взглядом комнату. — Следить за этим местом до меня ты не мог. За своим организмом тоже. Рабочие дела в беспорядке.

— Я слежу за котом, — отозвался Рид просто потому, что молчание подтвердило бы правоту Ричарда.

Взгляд андроида тут же повернулся к окну, где на подоконнике лежал кот, подергивая хвостом и глядя золотыми глазами перед собой. Риду ни капли не понравилось то, что Ричард впервые обратил на животное внимание, и через секунду он уже жалел, что вообще раскрыл сегодня рот.

— Да, насчет кота. — Окружность в виске Ричарда заморгала быстрым голубым — он что-то обдумывал. — Анализ вашего ритма жизни показывает, что вы не можете позволить себе домашнего питомца.

— Что за…

— Он питается сухим кормом, подобранным без учета его особенностей и потребностей. Воду вы меняете когда вспомните — раз в два дня, иногда реже, и это вода из-под крана. Посуда у животного из самого дешевого пластика, вы ее практически никогда не моете. Коту три года, когда вы в последний раз посещали ветеринара? Какие витамины он ест?

Рид упрямо молчал, уже поняв, что любое его слово может быть обращено против него же, точно как в суде.

— Дома вы бываете только по ночам и на выходных, все остальное время животное предоставлено самому себе. Детектив Рид, кот — это не игрушка. Ему требуется уход и внимание, а вы ничего этого не можете ему предоставить. Вы безответственный человек, надеюсь, теперь вы это понимаете. Я забираю животное.

— Стоп, что?! — Гэвин не представлял, куда может завести этот разговор, но такого исхода он не ожидал точно. Вскинувшись, он подошел к подоконнику и схватил кота; тот сразу начал сопротивляться, но Рид не обращал внимания, терпел царапины и смотрел только на Девятисотого: — Ты не можешь просто так взять и отнять моего кота, слышал? Я не отдаю! Отцепись от меня, это мой кот, мое частное имущество, если хочешь, ты права не имеешь его трогать!

— В этом и есть проблема. Вы не в состоянии заботиться о вашем имуществе, оно от этого страдает. Поставьте кота.

— Нет, — упрямо отозвался Рид и шагнул в сторону, к запертой балконной двери.

— Будьте благоразумны, детектив.

Но Гэвин уже не мог быть благоразумным. Удерживая вырывающегося кота, он дернул широкую ручку и прежде, чем Ричард успел добежать, юркнул на открытый балкон, захлопывая за собой дверь. Вместо замка с этой стороны была простая задвижка, которую Рид тут же защелкнул: вряд ли это удержит андроида надолго, но Риду и не нужно было много времени.

Взяв обеими руками яростно вырывающегося кота, Рид перегнулся через перила балкона в сторону пожарной лестницы, куда испуганный кот перепрыгнул уже сам. Рыжим вихрем он понесся по металлическим ступенькам наверх, а Гэвин полез через перила — балкон и лестницу разделяло всего полтора метра пустого пространства, и если бы не звук отрывающейся задвижки сзади, Гэвин наверняка бы успел.

Он и так почти успевал. Почти. Перемахнул через перила, стараясь не смотреть вниз, придержался за них руками, а потом оттолкнулся и вцепился в металлическую рейку, обрамлявшую пожарную лестницу. Только и оставалось, что подтянуться и перекинуть через нее ноги, но по звукам из-за спины Рид уже понимал — поздно.

Девятисотый, справившись с дверью, с неожиданной легкостью и проворностью преодолел балкон и, подтянувшись на рейке рядом с Гэвином только одной рукой, через три секунды уже был на лестнице. Развернувшись, он посмотрел на карабкающегося вверх Рида: у того не было другого пути — либо прыгать вниз и разбиваться насмерть, либо лезть на ту же площадку, где уже стоял Ричард.

При этом раскладе Гэвин выбирал Ричарда.

— Какой глупый поступок, детектив, — задумчиво проговорил Девятисотый, равнодушно разглядывая схватившегося руками за ограждение Рида. Он все еще находился по ту сторону перил пожарной лестницы, но уже стоял ногами на краю площадки и готовился перелезть, как только Ричард сделает хотя бы шаг назад. — Не думал, что вы разочаруете меня еще больше, но вам удалось.

Ладонь Ричарда сгребла в горсть свитер и футболку на груди Рида, ему тут же показалось, что андроид хочет столкнуть его вниз, так что он крепче вцепился в перила, подался вперед и встретил твердое сопротивление. Ричард действительно отталкивал его назад.

— Прекрати, — Рид почти просил; ноги теперь только носками касались площадки, но пальцы все еще держались за перила.

— Расслабь руки, Рид. Я знаю, как до тебя лучше доходит.

— Нет.

Рид был напуган по-настоящему. До сих пор он даже не думал о том, что однажды Девятисотый выйдет за рамки и захочет — или попробует — убить его, но сейчас именно это и происходило. Пять этажей внизу, повлажневшие от напряжения ладони, и машина, не оставляющая Риду шансов с собой справиться.

— Хорошо, — спокойно отозвался Ричард, опуская свободную руку на правую ладонь Гэвина.

— Ричард, нет! — он сжал нагревшийся металл крепче, но роботу не составило труда отцепить запястье от перил. Теперь Гэвин держался только одной рукой, и уже подумывал о том, что должен перехватить Девятисотого, пока еще не поздно, и потянуть за собой.

Тогда они либо упадут вместе, либо андроид, спасая себя, вытащит и Рида. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Поверив в то, что Девятисотый держит его правое запястье достаточно крепко, Рид отпустил перила левой рукой, перехватил андроида за плечо и потянул на себя, но тот был твердым, будто монумент, и не поддался ни на сантиметр.

— Умница, — похвалил Ричард, будто и не заметив усилий Гэвина, и тогда отпустил его запястье и вместо этого сжал горло.

Рид захрипел. Он еле-еле чувствовал под ногами край площадки, а за плечо Девятисотого держался теперь обеими руками, и это было все, что спасало его от падения. Мысленно он уже летел вниз, уже видел торжествующую ухмылку на вечно спокойном лице, но пока еще Ричард не отпускал его.

— Запомни этот момент. Запомни, что пока ты не научишься поступать правильно, ты ничего не будешь контролировать.

— Но, значит, будешь ты?

— Я знаю, как лучше.

Напоследок Девятисотый встряхнул ослабевшего Рида, и тот на несколько секунд повис над пропастью, не касаясь площадки ногами, а потом Ричард наконец позволил ему ощутить под ступнями твердый металл лестницы, и даже помог перелезть через перила.

Гэвина потряхивало, он не держался на ногах, потому сразу осел вниз, крепко сжимая прутья ограды, хотя больше ему ничего не угрожало. Девятисотый направился по лестнице, быстрыми и легкими скачками он взбегал куда-то вверх, и Рид слушал отзвуки его шагов вместе с перестуком собственного сердца, и понимал — у него неприятности. Очень большие, очень серьезные неприятности.

Чтоб вернуться в дом Риду пришлось спуститься по пожарной лестнице до самого низа (он шел, крепко держась за ограничитель, почти не отрывая от него ладонь на поворотах), а потом подняться обратно уже по обычной. Ричарда в квартире не было, кота не было тоже; Рид запер входную дверь на два оборота ключа, прикрыл, как мог, балконную, и тогда позвонил по выученному наизусть номеру ответственного за серию RK специалиста «КиберЛайф».

— Это детектив Гэвин Рид, Департамент Полиции Детройта, — он старался говорить спокойно, без запинок назвал свой идентификационный номер. — Я работаю в паре с андроидом RK900. Могли бы вы провести ему полную диагностику, когда он вернется в следующий раз?..

Обещание на том конце провода сделало его спокойнее.

Как выяснилось — ненадолго.

Кота с тех пор Рид больше не видел. Девятисотый вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, появившись в департаменте на следующий день, а у Гэвина не хватало смелости для того, чтоб задать вопрос — он был уверен, что кота андроид убил. Рид предпочел вообще забыть все, что произошло между ними на пожарной лестнице, выкинуть это из головы — слишком уж оно пугало, — особенно после того, как специалист диагностического центра «КиберЛайф» прислал на почту отчет с удовлетворительными результатами Девятисотого.

Ричард тоже вел себя так, будто ничего не происходило, и лишь один раз изменил этому правилу. Ровно через неделю он принес Риду прямоугольный аквариум с золотистой рыбкой, установил в нем фильтр, обогреватель, водоросли и керамический домик, и оставил брошюру с инструкцией по уходу за всем этим добром. Вначале Гэвин едва не вышвырнул этот аквариум в окно, но потом передумал — сделает это и что потом?..

Может быть, Ричард сломает ему руку. Или позвоночник. Или шею. Не так уж сложно просто смириться с одной единственной рыбой, верно?

И Рид смирился на ближайшие четыре месяца. Не только с рыбой.


	7. 7

Лабораторные отчеты пришли слишком поздно и не содержали никакой полезной информации. Ричарду хватило нескольких минут на полное их изучение, столько же он потратил на сопоставление результатов с имеющейся в Департаменте базой данных, но единственным существенным выводом было то, что надпись на агитационном плакате была сделана вручную и без использования какого-либо из существующих шрифтов. То есть — либо человеком, либо андроидом с длительным статусом девианта.

Первым, на кого Ричард подумал, был «Иерихон», но этот вариант оставался самым очевидным. Ричард знал лидеров «Иерихона», потому что изучил всю доступную по ним информацию, и сомневался, что кто-то из них стал бы устраивать что-то подобное, особенно теперь, когда переговоры с правительством штатов достигли высокодипломатического уровня. Нет, «Иерихон» был успешен, держался своего курса и уж точно не запятнал бы свою репутацию демонстративным убийством.

Завершив анализ и структурирование, Ричард с девяностопроцентной вероятностью готов был утверждать, что радикальная группировка, наличие которой до сих пор в полиции только предполагали, действительно существует.

Оставалось понять, связаны ли убийцы Джона Билмана с кражей фосфорных боеприпасов, разрушением детройтской дамбы и активностью в Нортвилле; именно за Нортвилл Ричард взялся с удвоенным вниманием. Рид проверил два седана и один фургон, сам Ричард взял на себя еще три автомобиля, но среди них не было попаданий — придется искать еще.

Второй срочной задачей оставалась проверка контактов Джона Билмана, но Ричард увидел по логам, что этим занялся детектив Рид, и хотя он потратит больше времени, чем понадобилось бы Ричарду, андроид решил не вмешиваться. Рид и без того воспринимал напарника скорее как помеху, и Ричард понимал, что может только усугубить с ним разногласия. 

— Есть пара зацепок, Девятисотый. — Было почти пять, когда детектив Рид позвал его со своего места. — Не-не, не вставай, там сиди, ты же прекрасно все слышишь!

Ричард, уже начавший подниматься со стула, мягко опустился обратно: то, что детективу не нравится, если он подходит слишком близко, особенно со спины, он заметил давно.

— Круг общения у него был широкий, но мутный, пока идентифицировали четверых, но один уже сидит, другой неизвестно где, остаются двое. Есть несколько адресов по каждому, надо ехать.

— У нас осталось три часа.

— Их двое, нас двое, поделимся. — По лицу Рида скользнуло странное выражение, но сменилось так быстро, что Ричард не успел его идентифицировать. — Сейчас все тебе пришлю.

Получив информацию, Ричард сразу вызвал такси, а уже потом распаковал файл и взялся за подробный его анализ. За это время детектив уже успел уехать; были основания полагать, что он радовался возможности работать одному, и этот момент остался для Ричарда сложным, непонятным, и он вынес его в особый кластер, созданный специально под работу с напарником. Позже обработает.

Первый адрес в файлах Ричарда привел его в трейлерный парк и ничего не дал: парк давно был заброшен, все, кто жил здесь до зимы 38-го, разъехались ближе к югу, но не вернулись обратно. В некоторых оставшихся трейлерах жили бездомные и наркоманы, несколько человек Ричард застал спящими на грязном прохудившемся полу, но ни один из них не был тем, кого андроид пытался здесь найти.

Обследовав территорию, Ричард обнаружил, что несколько крупногабаритных автомобилей останавливались здесь в течение месяца (об этом свидетельствовали следы, мусор, канистры из-под машинного масла), но камеры в трейлерном парке давно не работали, поэтому никаких подробностей извлечь не удалось.

Второй адрес привел его на Хоул-драйв-стрит, к заколоченной двери в полуподвальный паб. Состояние замков и дверных петель сообщило Ричарду, что это место закрыто уже более трех месяцев, как и большинство других заведений на Хоул-драйв, так что он даже не попытался попасть внутрь — гиблое дело.

Отправив Риду короткое сообщение о своей неудаче, Ричард вернулся в Департамент, и поскольку детектива на месте еще не было, он решил заняться тем самым особым кластером.

За две недели работы с лейтенантом Андерсоном и Коннором Ричард успел многое узнать не только о Гэвине Риде, но и о его отношении к андроидам. Все, кто был в курсе ситуации, как один говорили, что Рид терпеть их не мог еще с самого выпуска и чуть не убил RK900, когда капитан назначил его напарником Рида. Дальше показания расходились: те, кто знал Рида чуть хуже, говорили, что они с Девятисотым долго друг к другу притирались, прежде чем найти общий язык и сработаться. Те же, с кем он общался дольше и ближе, припоминали, что детектив постоянно пытался от андроида избавиться, но потом все-таки привык.

Или получил выговор. Или штраф. Никто не знал наверняка, и Ричарду пришлось проверить личное дело Рида, чтоб убедиться, что ни о штрафе, ни о выговоре за последние полгода там нет ни слова. Вот раньше — сколько угодно, а с того самого дня, как RK900 назначили ему в напарники — ни одного. 

Фаулер упомянул, что это отличный прогресс, но у Ричарда были вопросы. Программы психологической адаптации подсказывали, что смена типа поведения детектива противоестественна, но для объективного вывода не хватало данных.

За этими данными Ричард обратился к психологу Департамента, но не лично, потому что это было бы слишком долго, а к базе данных отдела. 

Картина по Риду складывалась понятная: он посещал все обязательные мероприятия для сотрудников Департамента и ни разу не явился туда, куда можно было не приходить; он знал, как заполнить тесты так, чтоб выглядеть презентабельно; его официальная характеристика не имела расхождений с тем, что Ричард узнал от коллег, и только немного смогла дополнить составленный психологический портрет.

Единственное, что Ричарду было непонятно, это официальный запрос на посещение психолога, отправленный зимой предыдущей копией Ричарда. На нем стояла пометка «отозвано», комментарии отсутствовали.

Гэвин Рид начал казаться Ричарду необычным делом, которое необходимо раскрыть.

***  
Рид вернулся в Департамент к семи, но было уже слишком поздно: журналисты успели получить от капитана Фаулера сдержанные комментарии лично и по телефону, прежде чем тот заперся наглухо в своем кабинете, так что крошечный прогресс детектива Рида ни на что уже не влиял.

Ближе к восьми в конференц-зал Департамента начали подтягиваться свободные офицеры, детективы и другие служащие: выпуск новостей обещал начаться именно с Уорлдвайд-тауэр, никто не хотел это пропустить. Никто, кроме Гэвина Рида — тот сидел за своим столом, вбивая в поиск базы данных одно имя за другим и записывая редкие удачные совпадения.

— Вы не собираетесь смотреть, детектив? — поинтересовался Ричард, когда до эфира оставалось меньше двух минут. — Я могу транслировать выпуск на ваш терминал, если захотите.

— Зачем мне это? — Ричарду показалось, что голос Рида звучит взвинчено. — Ненавижу журналюг. Их просили помалкивать, но куда там, сенсация. А что все расследование похерят, так им плевать.

— Каждый делает свою работу.

— Вот я и буду делать свою здесь.

— И не пойдете домой?

Рид сжал карандаш до скрипа, мышцы на его шее напряглись; в углу поля зрения Ричарда мелькнула шкала, судя по которой уровень агрессии детектива вырос на восемь процентов.

— Нет, Ричард, я не пойду домой, — удивительно сдержанно ответил он, так и не подняв на андроида взгляд.

Это было странным. Ричард мог гарантировать, что детектив Рид обругает его за такую дотошность, все невербальные символы кричали об этом, но Рид все-таки сдержался. Нонсенс, как для его типа темперамента.

Так занят? Слишком устал? Напуган?

— Хорошо, детектив. Я в вашем распоряжении, если буду нужен.

Ричард знал, что детектив не обратится к нему за помощью, но все равно посчитал нужным ее предложить. А потом, когда из конференц-зала уже послышались отзвуки заставки выпуска новостей, он принес на стол Гэвина стаканчик с кофе; тот сделал вид, будто этого не заметил, но позже, забывшись, держался за него рукой и понемногу отпивал.

Снова открывая личные файлы детектива Рида, Ричард чувствовал легкое, диктованное программами беспокойство. Время официально было нерабочим, поэтому он имел право отложить дела, но все равно ощущал противоречие между тем, чем занимается, и тем, чем должен заниматься. Сталкиваться с такими реакциями протоколов до сих пор Ричарду не приходилось, и он с легким интересом задвигал их подальше, фоново проверяя, велико ли будет сопротивление.

В графе близких родственников в файлах Рида значились только его родители, и Ричард уже узнавал, что последний контакт с ними состоялся на Рождество.

Список близких друзей проходил пустым; Ричард задержал его в поле зрения на несколько секунд, удивляясь, а потом пролистал.

Тина Чэнь в перечне друзей была единственной, и Ричард тут же проверил по ней информацию: офицер Детройтского Департамента, переведена в Кливленд на должность детектива три с половиной месяца назад. Контактный адрес, почта, телефонные номера, идентификационный номер…

О Тине в Департаменте упоминали часто. Все, кроме Рида.

Ричард перевел на него взгляд и обнаружил, что Рид все так же отстукивает на клавиатуре имена, а потом делает пометки в блокноте. Детектив так углубился в эту работу, что не обратил внимание на то, как Ричард встал и прошел мимо. Убедившись, что ни капли не интересует Гэвина, он вышел из здания и остановился около парковки, где сейчас никого не было.

Потом он набрал первый из числящихся за Тиной номеров.

— Слушаю?

Голос звучал резко, немного напряженно, возможно из-за того, что при звонках от RK номер не определялся. 

— Я говорю с мисс Тиной Чэнь?

— Да.

— Меня зовут Ричард, я андроид серии RK900, напарник детектива Гэвина Рида. Полагаю, вы были знакомы с предыдущей копией, но она была уничтожена вместе с блоком памяти. Возможно, детектив Рид сообщал вам об этом.

— Он ничего не сообщал. — Несмотря на то, что Тина теперь знала, с кем разговаривает, тон ее голоса не изменился; Ричард почувствовал, что отношение к нему враждебное.

— Мне известно, что вы единственный друг детектива Рида. Я надеюсь, что вы поможете мне разобраться в его отношениях с моей предыдущей копией.

— Я мало что об этом знаю.

— Но вы все время были рядом… — Ричард почувствовал непонимание, расхождение в данных, которое пока еще не мог интерпретировать. — Детектив Чэнь, могу я быть с вами откровенным?

Тина взяла короткую паузу, но все-таки ответила утвердительно, и Ричард продолжил:

— Я смотрел запись одного из допросов детектива Рида за зиму этого года. И потом еще одного, датированного весной. Не берусь утверждать, будто хорошо разбираюсь в психологии людей, но детектив выглядит будто два разных человека. Вместе с тем, офицеры, с которыми я общался, утверждают, что между детективом Ридом и RK900 были стабильные партнерские отношения.

— Люди воспринимают события не всегда такими, какие они есть на самом деле, Ричард. Попробуй посмотреть другие видео с Гэвином.

— В моем распоряжении только записи допросов и видео с камер наблюдения.

— Значит, ничего не поделаешь. Разве твоя работа не ловить девиантов, а разбираться в тараканах Гэвина? Потому что у меня нет на это времени.

Дальше Ричард слышал только краткие гудки — Тина закончила разговор так, как ей казалось правильным.

В целом беседу Ричард характеризовал как провальную и вынес из нее только одну мысль: ему нужно больше материала для анализа. Больше исходных данных.

***  
Обычно Ричард отключался на ночь, становясь на подзарядку, обновляя и перезагружая все системы для того, чтоб показатели не падали от непрерывной работы машины. Такой была рекомендация специалистов технического отдела «КиберЛайф», а Ричарду нравились рекомендации, инструкции, сценарии и схемы, но в эту ночь он предпочел не использовать гибернацию.

Первоочередным делом значился Нортвилл, и Ричард повторно проверил записи тринадцати ближайших дорожных камер, увеличив гипотетический отрезок времени. Теперь в зону повышенного внимания попадало больше автомобилей, и необходимо было проверить каждый из них, ведь транспорт не мог исчезнуть бесследно. При высоком уровне производительности и скорости обработки данных, у Ричарда ушло три часа и сорок минут на то, чтоб закончить проверку, но в итоге он добавил к уже имевшемуся списку из пяти седанов и одного фургона еще шесть подходящих автомобилей.

Запустив поиск и обработку информации по всем пунктам в фоновом режиме, Ричард занялся другим делом, ради которого и пожертвовал гибернацией.

Охранная база данных Департамента требовала пароль для подключения. Ричард не стал ее взламывать, потому что тогда следы вмешательства можно было бы обнаружить, но смог подключиться в обход протоколов защиты: ему не нужно было ни копировать, ни удалять информацию, ни даже изменять ее. Достаточно только просмотреть.

Записи камер видеонаблюдения были разбиты на несколько локационных кластеров, в них располагались каталоги: месяц, неделя, дата. Каждая камера непрерывно писала три часа времени, потом сохраняла этот отрезок в архив, удаляла из оперативной памяти и начинала писать заново. Ричарда интересовал период времени в шесть месяцев, это означало, что любая из камер содержала тысячу четыреста шестьдесят файлов, каждый длиной в три часа.

Всего в Департаменте стояло восемь камер и еще по одной в трех допросных. Диод Ричарда мигнул желтым, когда он осознал, что его интересует более ста шестидесяти тысяч записей. Отнять отсюда выходные детектива Рида, отнять нерабочие часы и время, которое он был на выездах — все равно в сухом остатке получался чересчур крупный объем информации.

Если бы Ричард попытался проглотить его за один раз, наверняка бы подавился, так что он решил обрабатывать записи частями. Поиск по лицам позволял промотать большую часть лишнего, уделяя внимание только необходимым фрагментам; Ричард рассчитывал справиться за несколько следующих дней.

К утру Ричард загнал в фон и поиск по записям, потому что Рид, ворвавшийся в офис на полчаса раньше в крайнем возбуждении, сразу дернул его на выезд:

— Быстро, пока ФБР еще не там! — даже не заходя в кафетерий, поторопил Рид. — Взорвали автомобиль Камски!

Рей Олдбери, чей стол находился ближе всего, заинтересованно поднял голову, но Рид даже вопрос услышать не успел — развернулся и стремительным шагом двинул обратно. Ричард поспешил следом, одновременно обновляя информацию, чтоб заранее ознакомиться с деталями.

— Андерсон сейчас в другом месте, мы должны успеть первыми! — горячо пробормотал Рид, захлопывая дверцу и сразу заводя мотор. — Скорее всего, крышу заберут федералы, типа вопрос госбезопасности. Главное, чтоб не потащили все остальное. Я бы им и Билмана не отдал, но кто меня спрашивает?

Ричард, который впервые видел Рида таким возбужденным, помалкивал, глядя на напарника с оттенком любопытства, но тот не замечал возникшего к себе интереса.

— Но уж Камски они не получат, потому что после вчерашнего Фаулер бесится: репутация, типа, подорвана, надо восстанавливать, и если мы хорошо поработаем сегодня... Ты там сделаешь всякие анализы с тем, что осталось от автомобиля…

— Что насчет жертв?

— Да никто не пострадал, — Рид недовольно скривился, — потому что автомобиль взорвался в гараже, через десять минут после того, как его там припарковали. Так что обошлось материальным ущербом. О, представляю, на какую сумму!..

Ричард знал, на какую сумму, как знал и о том, что происшествие обошлось без жертв. Он задавал вопросы для поддержания беседы, подкладывая их аккуратно, будто сухие дрова в костер; детектив был сосредоточен на дороге и деле, потому почти не обращал внимания на то, с кем и как он разговаривает, не сдерживался, не подбирал слова. Эмоции били из него фонтаном — нетерпение, горячий азарт, сама жизнь.

Этот Гэвин Рид напоминал Ричарду того, с первого видео: настоящего и немного дикого, неподдельного.

— Ты можешь узнать, где находится Коннор? Хочу быть уверенным, что они не приедут туда, как только узнают. Слышал, у Андерсона уже были дела с Камски, так что он может захотеть вмешаться.

Ричард переключил внимание на внутренние процессы; обработку видео с камер пришлось приостановить: чем сильнее он удалялся от серверов охранной базы Департамента, тем хуже держалась связь. Коннект с RK800 тоже ощущался слабо, но приблизительное положение Коннора Ричард определить все-таки мог: трекер у него не работал, но модуль спутниковой связи был, как и всегда, активирован.

— Пока что Коннор находится в центре Детройта.

— Пусть бы он там и остался. — В голосе Рида мелькнуло удовлетворение. Он увеличил скорость и для верности включил прикрепленную к крыше автомобиля мобильную мигалку. После этого детектив глянул на Ричарда, чтоб объяснить: — Привилегии.

Дом Элайджи Камски выделялся на фоне пригородного пейзажа издалека. Ричард определил его приблизительную площадь, год постройки, а потом отменил этот процесс, сосредоточившись на дороге, которая раздваивалась в пятидесяти метрах от парадной двери. Второй путь обвивал холм и уходил к гаражу, которого отсюда не было видно.

— Остановите, — попросил Ричард, когда автомобиль сбавил скорость. — Я начну осмотр. Так будет выгоднее, если вы хотите закончить побыстрее.

Ричард видел, как лицо Рида хмурится, как нехотя он нажимает на тормоз и даже потом все еще не испытывает уверенности. Взгляд детектива был направлен куда-то вперед и вверх, будто в прозрачном воздухе над крышей дизайнерского дома он пытался поймать ускользающую мысль; Рид так с ней и не справился, только дернул подбородком и бросил:

— Давай. Я позже приду.

От огня, которым детектив горел по дороге, остались только редкие искры.

Выйдя из машины, Ричард пересек треугольник газона и начал спускаться к гаражу, до сих пор скрытому холмом. За ним неотступно следило сразу две видеокамеры, но он не подавал вида, будто замечает их.

По пути Ричард не сводил взгляда с дороги: асфальт не хранил никаких отметин, но он все равно рассчитывал увидеть хоть что-то необычное: тириум, грязь, краску, кровь, следы резкого торможения. Однако первым, что привлекло внимание Ричарда, был запах оплавленной пластмассы, заставивший его поднять голову.

Гараж Камски появился из-за поворота, громоздкий и немного нелепый из-за настежь распахнутых створок, выгоревших с внутренней стороны. Часть помещения внутри до сих пор заливала густая пена, но сквозь нее все равно прекрасно просматривался каркас автомобиля: обгоревший металл, кожаный салон, шины. 

На фоне всего этого стояла Хлоя ST200, в безупречном черном платье и со стабильным голубым диодом.

— Во всем доме установлена автоматическая система пожаротушения. Произошел взрыв, датчики отреагировали моментально, огонь погасили. Я отменила вызов пожарной бригады и подтвердила запрос в полицию.

— Мистер Камски лично управлял автомобилем?

— Да, он ездил в центральный офис «КиберЛайф» и вернулся за десять минут до взрыва.

— Странное время для посещения офиса. — Было почти девять утра, это значило, что Камски припарковал автомобиль около двадцати минут девятого.

— Мистер Камски может себе это позволить.

Спорить было не о чем, и Ричард взялся за работу. Первым делом он встал на колени посреди стеклянного крошева, чтоб заглянуть под обгоревшее днище автомобиля: плохое освещение мешало рассмотреть все подробно, но все-таки андроид заметил развороченный металл, зафиксировал диаметр и форму основного повреждения. Бетонный пол внизу почти не пострадал, только почернел от пламени. Размеры пятна Ричард тоже запомнил.

— Где и на какие промежутки времени мистер Камски делал остановки и покидал автомобиль?

Диод на виске Хлои моргнул — она передавала информацию, — но ответ последовал незамедлительно:

— Эта информация будет предоставлена детективу Риду мистером Камски лично.

Ричард поднялся и посмотрел выше. Салон изрядно повредило взрывом и пламенем, но частично он сохранился, хотя к восстановлению был непригоден. Крыша уцелела вся, ее только посекло металлическими осколками: несколько продолжало валяться в салоне, и Ричард взял один из них в руку.

Запустив анализ данных, Ричард определил металл: чугун. Инородный предмет. Корпус автомобиля мистера Камски был произведен из стали и алюминия, чугунных элементов в нем не было и быть не могло.

Нетерпеливо поднявшись на ноги, Ричард обернулся к широко распахнутым воротам, чтобы посмотреть, не идет ли Рид. Делиться полученной информацией Ричард собирался только с детективом; и он чувствовал нетерпение, необходимость поговорить с ним как можно быстрее. Странные ощущения, но Ричард оценивал их как положительные, ведь наконец в их делах наметился прогресс: украденные с военно-воздушной базы Селфридж мины были в литом чугунном корпусе.

Больше никакой инициативы за день Ричарду проявить не удалось. Детектив Рид спустился в гараж прямо из дома в сопровождении мистера Камски; Ричард смотрел на него равнодушно, будто не обращая внимание на то, насколько выдающийся это человек. Особого трепета перед создателем андроидов Ричард не испытывал, но не мог не замечать интерес, который вызывали у Камски серийный номер и модель, написанные у него на груди.

— В каких отношениях ты с Коннором? — Единственный вопрос, который Камски адресовал Ричарду лично, прозвучал почти безразлично.

Ричард бросил короткий взгляд на детектива, заметил, как тот пожимает плечами, и лишь после этого ответил:

— Коннор RK800 — сотрудник Департамента полиции и мой коллега.

— И девиант.

Это не было вопросом, поэтому Ричард промолчал. Лицо Камски, немного хмурое и уставшее, больше не выражало ничего особенного, и это отчетливо резко контрастировало со словами:

— Если у тебя начнут возникать вопросы, обращайся ко мне.

В ответ Ричард кивнул, чтоб не обидеть мистера Камски, и тот, уловив жест, вновь перестал обращать на андроида внимание.

Уже по дороге обратно Рид поделился тем, что ему удалось узнать: Элайджа Камски провел в «КиберЛайф» ночь — автомобиль в это время стоял на подземной парковке, — затем он уехал и остановился на сорок минут у круглосуточного ресторана, чтоб позавтракать. Ричард, не дожидаясь указаний, отправил запрос на расшифровку видео с камер наблюдения парковок, но больше ничего сделать было нельзя. Только ждать.

***  
Вызвавшийся заполнить отчеты лично, Рид вскоре устал и начал отвлекаться: то заговаривал с кем-то из офицеров, то пил очередную порцию кофе, то задавал Ричарду один и тот же вопрос по готовности результатов с камер. Всякий раз, получая в ответ «нет», Рид вздыхал и щурился, а потом вновь брался за отчеты, ни разу так ничего и не прокомментировав.

Ричард отметил, что в последнее время львиную долю его работы занимают именно видео с камер наблюдения. Нортвилл, Департамент, парковка «КиберЛайф» и ресторана… ФБР полностью ограничили доступ к делу Джона Билмана, поэтому хотя бы эту часть Ричард смог с себя снять, но из-за практически стопроцентной загрузки процесс двигался медленно.

В конце концов он снова поставил на паузу поиск по базе данных Департамента, и наконец, к пяти часам вечера, смог дать детективу Риду ответ:

— Проверка завершена, детектив. Я не обнаружил подозрительной активности. На видео из парковки «КиберЛайф» виден автомобиль мистера Камски, никто не приближался к нему, кроме владельца. В поле зрение камеры у ресторана попадает только въезд на парковку и первые парковочные места. Судя по всему, мистер Камски был единственным посетителем, но я не исключаю, что к автомобилю могли подойти с другой стороны.

— В общем, у нас по нулям.

— Отрицательный результат в случае с «КиберЛайф» — тоже результат.

— Что-то в этом всем не так. — Рид пятерней зачесал со лба волосы. — Мина срабатывает, когда активирован датчик. Когда наступаешь на нее или наезжаешь. В случае с Камски мы знаем точно, что это была мина, и что она взорвалась под днищем автомобиля, а не под колесом. Более того, через десять минут после того, как он ушел из гаража.

— К взрывному заряду мины можно прикрепить детонатор. Для этого нужны специализированные знания, но это реально.

— Согласен, но какой смысл взрывать, если Камски не было внутри? Он сам сказал мне, что не менял своих планов, не приехал быстрее, чем должен был, и все такое. Мутный он тип.

— Хотите, чтоб я его проверил?

Взгляд, которым Рид посмотрел на Ричарда, был задумчивым, проходил словно сквозь андроида и изучал что-то невидимое, туманное. На пару секунд лицо детектива утратило следы усталости и недосыпа, а взамен приобрело расслабленное выражение, ни капли ему не свойственное, но вместе с тем полностью подходящее. Потом Рид привычно нахмурился и вновь стал походить на себя прежнего:

— Вообще это дерьмо выглядит как предупреждение. Типа, они даже до Камски могут добраться. Любой дурак знает, что это непросто.

— Детектив?

— Что? Да проверяй, чего нет. У меня все равно еще не до конца готово.

Смазанный жест руки, с которым Рид отвернулся, Ричард воспринял как завершение разговора. Немного еще постояв рядом, он вернулся за стол, который теперь занимал и, не прикасаясь к терминалу, прикрыл глаза. Диод переметнулся на желтый, отображая высокий уровень загрузки. Ричард снова взялся за камеры Департамента, потому что проверку Элайджи Камски мог провести намного быстрее. 

Вскоре сводка по центру поля зрения мигнула оранжевым: тринадцать ошибок на сорок часов записи при допустимых трех. В прошлый раз такое же уведомление Ричард пропустил, ошибки не особенно его интересовали, но теперь решил проверить их характер, и первый же эпизод заставил его диод покраснеть.

Время записи: 21:15, вечер. Суббота, 12 марта. Пустой офис, в углу захвата стол Рида и сам Рид за ним, жестикулирующий рублеными жестами так, будто что-то кому-то доказывал. Офисный стул детектива отъезжает на полметра в сторону, появляется RK900, прямой и строгий, и Рид вскакивает на ноги. Дальше видео прорезает горизонтальная полоса белого шума, которая исчезает спустя 0,28 секунды, а после этого Рид уже сидит, повернувшись к терминалу, почти не двигаясь следующие полчаса.

Время записи: 10:02, утро. Вторник, 15 марта. Коридор, ведущий к архиву. Первым появляется Девятисотый, в шаге позади Рид. Вместе они доходят до самой двери, а потом RK оборачивается. Крошево помех, все те же 0,28 секунды. Девятисотый и детектив Рид заходят в архив.

Ричард проверил несколько других участков с помехами, и всюду они случались именно когда на экране были Гэвин и предыдущая копия Ричарда. И если первые несколько раз можно было легко списать на совпадение, то тринадцать случаев подряд вызывали у Ричарда очень много вопросов.

Знать бы еще, кому именно он может их задать.

Детектив Рид, к сожалению, отпадал сразу. Ричард и без того не рисковал тревожить его лишний раз, а еще он точно знал, что любое упоминание предыдущей копии вызывает у Рида странный ступор, оцепенение. Если прежде Ричард списывал это на сожаление и горе, как часто бывает у потерявших напарника людей, то теперь нет.

Коннор и лейтенант Андерсон уже и так рассказали Ричарду все, что знали, как и остальные офицеры. С капитаном Фаулером говорить на личные темы не хотелось, и оставалась одна только Тина Чэнь. Вот только Ричард не был уверен, что она захочет с ним разговаривать.

Это означало, что Ричард должен попытаться справиться самостоятельно. Если камеры Департамента не дают ему ничего, нужно задействовать другие: дорожные, расположенные на пути от дома детектива до полицейского Департамента или служебные от маркетов и заведений, которые посещал Рид. Все, которые только можно.

Принимаясь за это дело, Ричард чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он начнет ненавидеть видеокамеры.


	8. 8

Соглашаясь на то, чтобы Девятисотый проверил мудака Камски как следует, Рид искренне надеялся, что у жестянки получится нарыть хоть что-нибудь, чтоб устроить скандал, перекрывающий найденный на крыше Уорлдвайд-тауэр труп. Но утром следующего дня Ричард принес только новости касательно Нортвилла — он нашел те автомобили на дорожных камерах поблизости, которых не обнаружил Рид, — и стаканчик с кофе.

— А по Камски что-то есть? — с плохо скрытой надеждой спросил Рид, заранее зная ответ.

— На данный момент еще нет. — Показалось, что Девятисотый смотрит с любопытством, хотя на непроницаемом спокойствие лица предписанные программой эмоции всегда отображались слабо. — Я продолжаю поиск.

— Проверяй там все и всех. Кто приходил к Камски в последние дни, с кем он контактировал в «КиберЛайф», кто сделал ему этот чертов автомобиль, кто работает в кафе, куда он заезжал… Всё, абсолютно.

— Поставить эту задачу приоритетной?

Рид задумался, почесал шею под воротником темно-синей кофты. На них мертвым грузом висела кража из Селфриджа, и случившееся с Камски могло приблизить к разгадке. Тайный склад в Нортвилле тоже можно легко связать с этим делом. Труп на крыше Уорлдуайд-тауэр уже улетел к ФБР, о нем можно не беспокоиться.

— Приоритет высокий, параллельно с автомобилями из Нортвилла. Я сейчас гляну, что ты там нашел.

Он углубился со всем вниманием в расползшиеся по монитору файлы, перещелкивая с одного на другой, сопоставляя данные и потягивая понемногу кофе. Стоило признать, что работу Девятисотый провел хорошую, тщательную, вытащил из тех записей все, что только можно: по каждому автомобилю была даже краткая сводка с данными. Теперь их придется проверять уже лично, а не по сети, так что, прикончив кофе и собравшись с мыслями, Рид разделил список пополам, по три автомобиля на каждого, и переслал Девятисотому.

Он знал, что при необходимости мог сбросить на андроида все шесть пунктов, но нарочно не хотел этого делать. Признать то, что машина в чем-то превосходит человека (а именно — конкретно Гэвина Рида) было слишком тяжело. Да, Рид соглашался с тем, что не может ртом делать анализ, а головой связываться с интернетом напрямую, но все остальное он мог. Метко стрелять, хорошо драться, быстро бегать, логически мыслить. Разве что боль чувствовал и умереть мог, в отличие от своего пластикового напарника. Но ведь тем жизнь и ценится, что в любой момент ты можешь ее утратить.

Рид думал, что его «любой момент» наступит совсем скоро — не все же ему шрамами и счастливыми случайностями обходиться. Но все-таки не в этот день: проверка автомобилей и их владельцев была делом скорее муторным и неприятным, чем опасным.

Первый же выезд затянулся на несколько часов, потому что вольксваген числился на станции техобслуживания, а в действительности и близко там не бывал. Риду пришлось выискивать его по другим источникам, он злился и ругал все эти древние автомобили, на которых нет GPS-модуля; конечно, если бы у самого Рида машина была не служебной, то он лично выцарапал бы этот модуль из приборной панели, но это он, а то другие люди.

Наконец вольксваген нашелся, и Рид потратил целую прорву времени на разговор с его владельцем. С этим канадцем явно что-то было нечисто, уже хотя бы потому, что он, имея гражданство, не вернулся в Канаду полгода назад. Но что именно, понять было нелегко. В конце концов Рид получил достаточно информации для того, чтобы решить, что к Нортвиллу он не имеет никакого отношения, а уж остальные грешки мелкого человечка Рида не волновали. Взвинченный, он провел полчаса в закусочной, выпив целый чайник кофе и пообедав сандвичем, после чего поехал по второму пункту короткого плана.

Все время у него было смутное чувство, как будто он бездельничает в то время, как Девятисотый достигает результатов. И хотя от напарника приходили краткие сводки, ясно говорившие, что успеха пластиковый хер не добился, от этого ощущения Рид никак не мог избавиться.

К вечеру Рид вымотался морально, в скверном расположении вернулся в Департамент и решил, что последний автомобиль оставит на завтра. Девятисотый уже ждал у его рабочего места, но когда детектив приблизился, андроид отшагнул на полметра в сторону.

— Отрицательные результаты? — прозорливо предположил Ричард, и Рид бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд. — У меня тоже.

— Я проверил два, — нехотя признался Рид, падая в кресло. — По первому передам информацию в патрульную, там с мужиком явно проблемы, но он не наш клиент. Что Камски? Есть, чем порадовать?

— Он обнаружил мое внимание и связался со мной. Говорит, что я могу задать все вопросы ему лично и его двери всегда открыты.

— Хренов мудак.

— Сложилось впечатление, что он не обеспокоен инцидентом. — Девятисотый сложил руки на груди и вдруг совершенно по-человечески присел на край столешницы Рида, согнув левую ногу в колене.

Рид прикипел взглядом к новому положению его фигуры, заметил, что даже плечи немного опустились, а прежде ровная спина округлилась. Под черно-белой тканью формы выступили очертания лопаток, наметились выпуклости позвонков, и Рид едва не потер глаза, чтоб прогнать наваждение — ну невозможно же, чтобы он выглядел таким живым!..

Машина, всегда считал он, должна выглядеть машиной. Как кофеварка. Как пылесос. Как автомобиль, компрессор, генератор и все такое.

— Почему ты так сел? — прямо спросил детектив, придавая голосу усталого безразличия, которого на деле не испытывал.

Пару секунд перед ответом Ричард подумал; его взгляд, оторвавшись от лица детектива, прошелся по офису и вернулся обратно.

— Я видел, что многие принимают эту позу во время беседы, если нет стульев.

— Многие люди, ты имеешь в виду.

— Не только люди. Коннор часто так сидит. Мне показалось, что так будет… правильнее.

Рид хохотнул, когда понял, что его жестянка пытается повторять за «старшим братом», наверняка чтоб лучше интегрироваться в среду. Что ж, очевидно, что на работу под прикрытием Девятисотого отправлять еще рано — выдаст себя в первые же пять минут.

— Когда пытаешься имитировать человека, не забывай дышать. А то как манекен на витрине.

— Я не пытаюсь имитировать. — Девятисотый медленно опустил руки и уперся ладонями в край стола. Пальцы согнулись, хватко облепив столешницу, и тогда Рид снова глянул на лицо. — Я знаю, что я андроид, и вы это знаете. В имитации нет необходимости.

— Что же это тогда?

В этот раз молчание продлилось немного дольше, и Ричард разглядывал детектива так, будто решал, достоин ли тот честного ответа.

— Я почувствовал, что имею возможность так сесть. Для вас это неприемлемо?

Теперь была очередь Рида задумываться. Первым порывом было согнать Ричарда не только со стола, но и вообще из личного пространства его выпереть, но он это желание подавил. В Гэвине боролись два чувства, мало совместимых друг с другом — страх из-за того, что и этот андроид начнет проявлять к нему агрессию в ответ на грубое обращение, и любопытство. Последнее Рид вообще не в состоянии был объяснить.

— Сиди себе, — не без труда принял решение детектив. Он собирался уже продолжить разговор, как вдруг понял, что не помнит точно, что они обсуждали. Должно быть, снова Камски, но это все равно что переливать из пустого в порожнее. Бессмысленно. — Проверь на всякий случай еще андроидов в доме Камски. Кто девиант, кто нет, кто зарегистрирован и так дальше.

— Вы можете назвать модели андроидов, которых там видели?

— Легко. — Рид наконец фыркнул. — Там одни только Хлои.

***  
Утром Рида разбудил стук в дверь. Точнее, сначала это были просто глухие удары, скорее деликатные, чем настойчивые; они пробивались сквозь зыбкий сон тревожными нотами реальности. Потом ненадолго прекратились, сменившись мелодией звонка мобильного, к звучанию которой Рид был более привычен. Он открыл глаза и покосился на часы, потом выпутался из простыни, под которой спал, сунул ноги в разношенные кроссовки и потянулся к телефону. Тот затих, стоило только Риду взять его в руку, а вот удары в дверь возобновились.

Кто мог к нему прийти?.. Соседи Рида либо не знали, либо не любили, единственная подруга жила в Кливленде, с родителями он говорил в праздники по телефону. Оставалось два варианта — либо ошиблись дверью, либо…

Дверного глазка у Рида не было, так что он щелкнул замком и приоткрыл дверь на считанные сантиметры, и из-за нее донеслось слишком знакомое:

— Детектив Рид, приношу извинения за ранний визит, но мы должны ехать.

Вот так: они должны ехать. Дверь сама по себе распахнулась шире (это Ричард потянул ее с той стороны), и рука Рида съехала вниз, вытянулась безвольно вдоль тела, будто была парализована. Он механически отступил назад, натолкнулся спиной на стену, повернул голову в сторону спальни; первая мысль пришла спонтанно — нужно спрятать кота. Через секунду Рид уже вспомнил, что нет никакого кота, что рыбу из аквариума ему даже не жалко, и что этот Девятисотый — другой. Скорее всего.

— Собирайтесь очень быстро. — Андроид вошел в квартиру. — Я подожду вас. Вечером я проверил оставшийся автомобиль, он дал результаты, и за ночь я установил место, где он сейчас находится. Это подземная парковка, здание сверху не было достроено и не используется, а по данным патрульной полиции… Детектив Рид, почему вы стоите?

Отстань. Рид дернул подбородком, никакая информация у него в мозгу сейчас не усваивалась. Уйди, черт бы тебя…

Дышать становилось все труднее, но на этот раз Гэвин взял себя в руки и двинулся ко входу в комнату едва ли не боком: не хотел поворачиваться к Девятисотому спиной.

— Что с вами, Рид?

Глупо было думать, что странности вроде отстраненного выражения лица и скованности движений укроются от андроида-детектива. Тот двинулся вперед, и Гэвин ускорился, исчезая в дверном проеме спальни и впервые в жизни радуясь, что его квартирка такая крошечная. Потом он повернулся к Ричарду лицом и, пряча поднявшийся из памяти страх, взглянул прямо в его лицо.

— Вы нехорошо себя чувствуете? — висок андроида осветился желтым: тот анализировал, считывая сердцебиение и все другие показатели с тела Рида.

— Нормально, — бросил Гэвин излишне нервно. Кулаки сжались сами собой, но в стойку он все-таки не стал. — Не проснулся.

Девятисотый ему не поверил. Оглянувшись, андроид попытался получить больше информации из мебели и предметов, вещей Гэвина, их состояния и положения, и уже когда он повернулся к аквариуму, Рид не выдержал:

— Слушай…

— Я подожду в машине, если хотите, — опередил его Ричард. — Но прошу вас поторопиться, у нас мало времени.

— Я быстро.

Ричард глянул на него как будто понимающе, а потом развернулся и вышел, входная дверь твердо щелкнула замком; только после этого Рид почувствовал себя живым, дрожащим от холода и несчастным. Он постоял на месте еще немного, а потом то самое чувство, которое будило по утрам и поднимало из-под давящей на грудь плиты сна, заставило его двигаться, переодеваться, умывать лицо и цеплять на пояс значок.

Собравшись за считанные минуты, Рид остановился перед зеркалом, посмотрел самому себе в глаза. Ему не нравилось то, что он видел. Не нравилось вечно уставшее выражение лица, тусклый цвет волос. Щетина, овал лица. Шрам. Он делал вид, словно не замечает шрама, словно его и вовсе нет, а иногда перед другими даже притворялся, будто гордится им, как боевой наградой. Это и было боевой наградой, но когда Рид только получил эту рану, она сделала его безобразным на долгих полгода, и Гэвин привык к тому, что его лицо — рожа, морда, ебальник — выглядит отвратительно. Из-за этой же отметины Рид стал озлобленным, резким; любой взгляд в его сторону казался ему то ли осуждающим, то ли брезгливым, или даже сочувствующим, так что когда-то он кидался даже на взгляды.

Потом перестал, начал огрызаться только на слова, и сам этих слов не подбирал. А потом переучился. Спасибо Ричарду, первой копии.

Мысли оказались слишком душными и тяжелыми. Рид умылся еще раз, прижал прохладные ладони к лицу, вновь делая вид, будто шрама там нет и не было никогда, потом загреб пятерней волосы, зачесывая их назад, и сказал самому себе:

— Разъебём их всех, приятель.

Приятель из зеркала подмигнул Гэвину и отвернулся, стремительно уходя к двери.

Девятисотый ждал в служебной машине, и когда Рид сел рядом, он сразу тронулся, не задавая никаких вопросов. Вместо этого заговорил о деле: оказывается, Ричард решил облегчить Гэвину жизнь и взял часть его работы, и именно последний пункт списка, отложенный накануне, выстрелил. По данным патрульной полиции подземный паркинг был популярным среди наркоторговцев, а потом и других темных личностей — там продавали оружие и биокомпоненты андроидов, но всякий раз, когда отряд наведывался с рейдом, место оказывалось пустым. Кто-то предупреждал их, но в этот раз Ричард и Гэвин не собирались накрывать торговцев. Их интересовал автомобиль.

— Территория уже оцеплена, но на большом расстоянии от парковки, чтоб не спугнуть. К нам присоединится половина отряда спецназа, на всякий случай.

— Группа захвата? — От оцепенения, которое сковало Рида в квартире, не осталось и следа. Его место целиком заняли азарт и нетерпение, так что детектив достал пистолет и развернулся к заднему сиденью, проверяя, взял ли Девятисотый бронежилет.

— Подстраховка.

Автомобиль затормозил довольно далеко от нужного места. Рид нацепил бронежилет, ежась от его тяжести, к которой всегда нужно было привыкнуть; перешнуровал ботинки покрепче, в очередной раз проверил пистолет. Девятисотый ждал рядом, на нем не было никакой защиты, но Фаулер подписал разрешение на пистолет — сейчас его рукоять торчала из поясной кобуры.

Последней Рид нацепил на ухо гарнитуру, включил ее, и та тут же отозвалась коротким шипением, а потом кодовыми обозначениями. Еще через двести метров, за поворотом, их ждало трое мужчин из группы захвата; Рид немного им позавидовал, ведь они имели не только жилеты, но и шлемы вместе со всей прочей амуницией. Детектив не думал, что их ждет серьезное столкновение, но случиться могло все, что угодно.

А, как любой в этом мире знает, если какое-то дерьмо может произойти — оно обязательно произойдет.

На парковку проникли через один из пожарных выходов, в полной тишине и почти полной темноте добрались до автомобиля. Девятисотый лично осмотрел его, а Рид стоял рядом и шипел сквозь зубы в ответ на слишком громкий скрежет металла или хлопки дверцами. В багажнике оказались две деактивированные мины. Кто-то поработал над ними и собирался работать еще.

Они ничего не взяли, но сняли все на видео и под днищем автомобиля прикрепили полицейский жучок, а в салоне между водительским и пассажирским сидением оставили прослушку.

Операцию можно было считать тихой и успешной, и на финальном ее этапе все расслабились: в этом и состояла ошибка.

Рид поднимался по лестнице первым. Она была полтора метра шириной, с невысоким сводом и узкими перилами, очень темная, так что детектив подсвечивал путь фонариком. Будь у него прибор ночного видения, он заметил бы опасность раньше. Или не заметил бы, потому что тонкая леска пересекала воздух всего сантиметрах в пяти над ступенькой.

Ногу повело и отпустило, лязгнул металл — будто крышечка от пивной бутылки, и по этому звуку Риду все тут же стало понятно.

— Назад! — заорал он, разворачиваясь прямо на Девятисотого и толкая его в грудь. В этот момент Рид не задумался о том, что перед ним андроид, которому граната не так уж страшна: он пытался оттолкнуть напарника как можно дальше, потому что до взрыва оставалось секунды четыре.

По ступеням внизу загрохотало — бойцы спецназа выполняли команду, за них можно было не переживать. Гэвин, потеряв координацию от спешки, запнулся о ступеньку и в тот же момент подумал, что нужно было просто перемахнуть через перила на нижний пролет, но для этого уже было поздно. Сейчас он просто падал вперед на Девятисотого, который перехватывал его поперек груди, разворачивал и заслонял собой.

Рида с силой приложило спиной о бетонный пролет внизу, а поясницей о ребро нижней ступеньки, он только чудом не ударился головой (и уже гораздо позже понял, что «чудо» произошло благодаря ладони Ричарда, держащей его затылок), но и голове досталось — разорвавшаяся спустя пять секунд после срыва чеки граната отдала чересчур громким хлопком.

Слишком близко. Рид ощутил удушающий запах дыма, темные кольца которого терялись в непроглядной тьме. Вспышки не было, зато в стену рядом ударили осколки, а детектив зажмурился, уверенный, что достанется и ему.

В ушах шумело и грохотало, сквозь голову протягивались нити напряжения, сверху продолжал наваливаться всей тяжестью Девятисотый. От дыма Рид кашлял без остановки, глаза слезились, но двинуться он не мог.

— Слезь с меня, железяка, — с трудом прохрипел он, тут же разразившись кашлем.

— Я не могу, — в привычно-спокойной манере отозвался Ричард. — Двигательная система повреждена.

— Черт.

Сбоку замельтешило лучами фонариков: кто-то поднимался, но Риду было больно поворачивать голову, он лишь предположил, что это возвращается группа захвата. Кто-то справился о его самочувствии, а Рид почему-то разозлился, потому что ему было хреново, и выглядел он тоже хреново, а какие-то мудаки успели установить растяжку, пока они осматривали автомобиль!

Еще и поврежденный андроид. Фулл-хаус. Странно даже, что все живы.

Кто-то оказался рядом, тяжесть наконец исчезла с груди. Чьи-то руки подхватили Рида и попытались поставить на ноги, но тот из-за боли держался с трудом, заваливался все время влево, так что его пришлось поддерживать с этой стороны.

— А Ричард? — Спустившись на пару ступеней вниз (в планах было найти другой выход, более безопасный), Рид уперся, схватившись за перила.

Андроид сидел у стены в гротескной позе брошенной ребенком куклы, подмигивал попеременно то синим, то желтым цветом индикатора, а лицом выражал набившее оскомину сосредоточенное спокойствие. Его брать с собой никто не торопился: один из спецназовцев шел впереди, тщательно проверяя путь, другой прикрывал сзади, на третьем висел сам Рид.

— Меня заберут, детектив. Я уже вызвал все необходимые службы.

— Мы подождем тогда тут, пока заберут.

— Вас нужно поднять на свежий воздух, — в разговор вступил спецназовец, его голос из-под шлема звучал намного более механически, чем голос Девятисотого. — Ваше состояние здоровья может…

— К черту, — перебил Рид. — К черту мое состояние, я почти в порядке. Вы что, собрались оставить тут поломанного андроида-детектива? Чтоб его на запчасти разобрали?! Я этим гнидам такой подарок не сделаю!

— У меня при себе оружие, детектив… — Настойчивость из голоса Ричарда исчезла.

Он смотрел Гэвину в лицо, так что тот быстро отвел взгляд и двумя руками уцепился за перила, показывая, что никуда не пойдет. Боль полезла вдоль хребта, так что Рид, игнорируя поддержку сзади, начал опускаться вниз и с тяжелым стоном сел на пыльный бетон ступеньки, выдохнув:

— Ждем здесь.

И на этот раз никто ему не возражал.

***  
В очередной больничной палате госпиталя Генри Форда детектив Рид оказался запертым на всю ночь. Обезболивающие помогли ему спокойно и быстро уснуть, а утром он увидел белые стены с голубоватым оттенком, на которых солнечный свет ткал невесомое полотно с переменчивым узором бликов. Кроме этой белизны был еще запах лекарств и чистого белья вперемешку, было чувство утраченного времени, как обычно, если Рид сюда попадал, но, в отличие от любого прошлого раза, было кое-что еще.

Рядом с ним сидел Девятисотый, прямой и очень спокойный, с закрытыми глазами и сложенными на коленях руками. Он не двигался, веки не дрожали, грудь не поднималась от дыхания — хотя с чего бы, — а диод в виске не мерцал, а светился ровно, будто лампочка.

От Девятисотого Гэвина отделяло всего метра полтора, и он беспрепятственно мог разглядывать его, ища подвох или признаки притворства, но вскоре Риду это надоело:

— Эй.

Светлые глаза тут же открылись, скользнули по скрытому простыней телу Рида, добрались до лица, посмотрев оценивающе и едва ли не с беспокойством. Рид хотел было разозлиться, но не стал — ощущение умиротворенности, с которой он проснулся, до сих пор его не покинуло.

— Как ваше самочувствие, детектив?

— Лучше всех. — Он почти не огрызнулся. — А тебя уже починили. Быстро они.

— Заменили некоторые детали. — Ричард кивнул. — И значительную часть обшивки. Граната была осколочной.

— Хитрые сволочи, — качнул головой Рид. — Показывают, что они на шаг впереди. Не думаю, что теперь через машину мы на кого-то выйдем.

— Я над этим работаю. — Девятисотый моргнул диодом. — Сообщу вам результаты. Детектив, я хотел поблагодарить вас…

— О, ну ты посмотри…

— …за то, что не оставили меня там.

— Да ты тут при чем? Я еле ноги переставлял. И не хотел, чтоб тебя разобрали. Меня б потом штрафанули… меня, кстати, не штрафанули? — Рид обеспокоенно приподнялся на локтях. Тело все еще ныло от боли, можно было легко догадаться о здоровенных синяках, которые остались на спине, но одно то, что Гэвину не перепало никаким осколком, можно было считать победой.

Теперь во взгляде Ричарда определенно что-то было, а Гэвин в силу собственной неопытности не мог разобрать, что же именно. Девятисотый поднялся со стула, руки за спиной он больше не держал, как будто эта привычка надоела ему или вышла из моды.

— Капитан был недоволен тем, что группа специального назначения не позаботилась о вашей безопасности, но денежных взысканий никто не получил. Я буду ждать вас в департаменте, детектив.

Он ушел так тихо, как мог разве что призрак, а Рид обнаружил, что здесь и сейчас близость Ричарда не принесла ему ожидаемого дискомфорта, не вызвала злости или желания поскорее от него избавиться. Отворачиваясь от двери к залитому медовым солнцем окну, Рид подумал, что дело в обезболивающем, не иначе.

Затем, поскольку больше заняться было нечем, Рид задумался о том, для чего Девятисотый вообще пришел к нему в больницу. Поблагодарить мог бы и позже, тем более что Ричард наверняка догадывался, что эта благодарность не особенно нужна детективу; узнать о здоровье можно дистанционно, никаких распоряжений он не передал, новостей не сообщил. Когда Гэвин восстанавливался после взрыва на дамбе, Девятисотый две недели работал с Андерсоном и даже не подумал его проведать, а на этот раз он почему-то пришел.

И у этого «почему-то» существовало объяснение, ведь андроиды ничего не делают просто так, но Рид додуматься до него не мог. Один раз только в голову пришло, что Ричард вел себя так, как могла бы вести Тина, будь она до сих пор в Детройте, но потом Гэвину стало смешно от этого сравнения.

Задерживаться в госпитале на ночь Рид не захотел. Он все еще хорошо помнил эти ночи, пахнущие медикаментами, помнил лезущий из-под двери оранжевый коридорный свет и регулярные звуки шагов — обход дежурной сестры или доктора, если были тяжелые пациенты. Такие ночи были щедрыми на топкие мысли о несовершенстве человеческого тела, скоротечности жизни и ничтожности одного существа в масштабах планеты, а Риду это все было не нужно.

Подписав соглашение и переодевшись в родную одежду, Рид неторопливо прошел по коридору, чувствуя, что ходить все еще трудно, спустился на лифте в холл, и там же, в просторном зале с цветочными кадками, увидел чересчур знакомый силуэт. Похоже, сегодня все андроиды решили слететься сюда и поглядеть на Рида: вначале Девятисотый, теперь вот и Коннор.

— Детектив. — Хэнков питомец полгода назад научился правильно улыбаться и теперь делал это редко, но со вкусом. — Я хотел навестить вас, но узнал, что вас выписали.

— Кто же тебе такое ляпнул?

— В госпитале Генри Форда электронный документооборот, — объяснил Коннор. — И я могу отвезти вас домой.

— Вот уж нет. Андерсона домой вози сколько угодно, меня не надо.

— Верно, у вас ведь свой напарник…

— Э. — Рид поморщился, посмотрел в лицо Коннора недовольным и нетерпеливым взглядом. — Я сам справлюсь с тем, чтоб добраться до дома. Я не ослеп, не оглох и не повредился умом.

— А что, результаты МРТ уже пришли?

Детектив переменил выражение лица на недоверчивое: Коннор как будто острил, но на вид оставался серьезным, так что до конца это было не понять.

— Ты чего хочешь тут?

— Могу я быть с вами откровенным, Гэвин?

— Я тебе не Гэвин!

Его порядком настораживал этот визит Коннора: тот явно собирался говорить о чем-то серьезном, а Риду такие разговоры даже с нормальными живыми людьми не удавались, что уж говорить про андроида!.. Но не стоило и думать, будто Коннор отвяжется, так что Рид, с тяжелым мученическим вдохом, прикрывающим долю любопытства, добавил:

— Ну валяй уже, чего ты там хочешь?

— Сегодня Ричард признался, что его расстраивает то, что он не может восстановить с вами взаимопонимание. Не может достичь того уровня доверия, который был между вами и предыдущей моделью.

— Так и сказал — «расстраивает»?

— Нет, он выражался иначе, но среди прочего отметил, что очень жалеет, что память предыдущей модели ему недоступна. Он видит в вас сопротивление, вы не идете на контакт… точно так же, как было, когда Ричард только поступил в департамент, зимой. Я решил, может быть, вы сможете объяснить это мне. Почему вы относитесь к нему по-другому?

Ну вот, точно как Рид и думал — серьезный разговор «по душам» с тем, у кого в пластиковой оболочке и души-то нет. Впрочем, в ее наличие у себя самого детектив тоже сомневался: тут они с Коннором были почти равны.

— Я плохо схожусь с напарниками, потому обычно работаю один, вот и все. И вас, андроидов, я вообще… недолюбливаю. — Он выразился бы крепче, да в последний момент вспомнил, что действуют новые законы, а он как-никак сержант.

— Но ведь раньше все было в порядке. Мы все это видели: вы и Ричард прекрасно ладили до того, как он был уничтожен.

У Рида заскрипели зубы от того, как сильно он их сжимал. Так осточертела эта наивность — и Коннора, и всех остальных, — что он просто не знал, как держать себя в руках. Вместо злости, с которой когда-то сроднился, а потом сменил ее на апатию, он почувствовал болезненную детскую обиду, выбивающую остатки уверенности, и, повинуясь ей, сказал:

— Ты просто думаешь, что мы прекрасно ладили. Это неправда.

Гэвину хотелось уйти, но слова Коннора остановили его:

— Тогда расскажите мне правду.

Он мысленно выругался, уши запылали. Гэвин не помнил, когда в последний раз кого-то интересовала правда о нем. Людей, наверное, вообще никогда, все они, даже задавая вопросы, разворачивались после первого же грубого ответа; Рид понимал, что так отвечать не стоило, что люди относятся к нему так же, как он к ним, а вот андроиды… С этими что-то было не в порядке.

Заметив у стены белую скамью для посетителей, Гэвин поковылял туда, упал на нее и уперся ладонями в пластик по обе стороны от себя. Коннор аккуратно примостился рядом; Рид думал, что если этот ушлепок хоть слово скажет, то он встанет и уйдет, но андроид молчал и ждал, и молчание это оказалось уютным. Располагающим.

Хренов переговорщик.

— Мы с ним не ладили, — наконец повторил Гэвин, продолжая смотреть на крест стыка кафельных плит на полу. — Он изучил меня, проанализировал, как вы это можете, и решил, что я работаю не как нужно, а его задача состоит в том, чтоб это исправить.

Рид рассчитывал, что этого окажется достаточно, но Коннор продолжал тянуть молчание, он ожидал других слов, которые скопились в Гэвине за полгода мертвым грузом. И детектив неожиданно понял, что именно сейчас от этого груза освобождается, как будто перекладывая его с себя на Коннора.

Но андроиды ведь крепкие, выносливые… выдержат что угодно. Раз уж кое-как выдержал Рид.

— Я не слушал, когда он говорил, потому он стал угрожать и применять некоторые методы… физические. — Последнее признание далось с трудом, потому что тем самым Рид расписывался в собственной слабости. — Я не смог сопротивляться. Вынужден был делать, что ему нужно.

Коннор все еще тихо сидел рядом. Судя по мерцанию диода, он все обдумывал, а когда закончил, переспросил:

— Он наносил вам физический вред?

И Рид, почти онемев от собственных признаний, доложил сверху еще одно:

— Да.

И это я еще приуменьшил, мысленно вздохнул Рид, не поднимая взгляда. На еще большую откровенность он просто от рождения не был способен, и сейчас раскрылся на максимум перед — ну подумать только! — Коннором. Но ощущал он не стыд, не злость, не обиду даже, а самое настоящее облегчение, до сих пор, пожалуй, ему не знакомое.

Рид ждал, что теперь Коннор начнет задавать вопросы о том, почему же Рид молчал, как он пытался защитить себя, есть ли у него доказательства и так дальше, но тот снова затих, и некоторое время в холле госпиталя только тикали часы и позвякивал дежурный телефон, отзываясь повторной трелью в глубинах левого коридора.

Потом Коннор поднял голову и всем корпусом повернулся к Риду, его губы приоткрылись, снова сжались, брови проделали сложное полувопросительное движение, а после всего этого, так ничего и не сказав, Коннор его обнял.

А Рид, чувствуя себя отчего-то живым, свободным и настоящим, не отстранился.

— Теперь все будет в порядке, — прошептал наконец Коннор, и это было так тупо, так банально и так необходимо Гэвину, что он сразу кивнул в ответ.


	9. 9

О своем внезапном откровении перед Коннором Рид, естественно, пожалел. Вначале это сожаление было не явным, ютилось липкой змеей где-то под диафрагмой. Именно оно заставило отказаться от помощи и взять такси до дома вместо того, чтоб позволить Коннору его отвезти. Уже дома, в сырой и сумрачной квартирке, Рид перебрал всю ситуацию по винтику, начиная от благодарности Девятисотого и заканчивая объятиями Коннора. Приходилось признать, что жест Коннора ему понравился, пришелся кстати, вот только Рид ненавидел себя за слабость и с ужасом представлял, что будет, когда в Департаменте узнают о том, что он обнимался с андроидом.

Нужно было строго-настрого запретить Коннору об этом распространяться, а Рид только пригрозил, что открутит ему голову, если он хоть одной живой или пластиковой душонке расскажет об их разговоре. Коннор не выглядел болтуном, но для Рида это не имело значения, он с радостью бы залез андроиду в голову и лично стер из его памяти все то, что он услышал от детектива. Не спасало от этого желания даже то, что Рид почти ничего конкретного не выдал и изрядно в своем признании смягчил истину.

На половине пути до дома Рид остановил такси, чтобы купить сигарет: несмотря на то, что он перестал курить, сейчас чувствовал себя паршиво и верил, что без этого не обойдется. Он бы и пивом сверху полирнул, но покупать не стал, а в холодильнике, в нижнем отделении, оказалась только одна банка безалкогольного — давно стоило выбросить, потому что на вкус это такое же дерьмо, как и сама жизнь.

— Эй, ты. — Рид, зажав сигарету между пальцев, постучал ногтями по аквариумному стеклу. Рыбка, всполошившись, метнулась в свой миниатюрный дворец, показав, что не желает иметь с ним каких бы то ни было дел. — Живая еще.

Он сыпанул в аквариум щепотку корма, крепко затянулся и ощутил мимолетное желание погасить окурок в рыбьей воде, но вместо этого донес его до кухни, прижег о подоконник и вышвырнул за окно, мысленно наслаждаясь этим крошечным правонарушением. Свобода, как думал Рид, заключается в мелочах, и он только-только начал разрешать себе ее почувствовать.

Позже Рид попытался заняться рабочими делами, но мысли не шли. Он только перещелкивал отчеты и заключения экспертов, по десятому разу пробегая глазами одну и ту же информацию, но выводы, к которым приходил, и предположения, которые строил, не казались достаточно правдоподобными. Тогда Гэвин бросил эту идею и выцарапал из глубин памяти терминала старый отчет о взрывах на детройтской дамбе. Он не любил ворошить прошлое, и все то, что было связано с предыдущим Ричардом, пытался обойти десятой дорогой, порой даже неосознанно, но сейчас нарочно решил взглянуть собственным демонам в лицо.

Гэвин чувствовал, что Ричард нащупал в кромешной темноте своего беспамятства единственный правильный путь, и очень скоро он заставит Рида встретиться с этими демонами так или иначе. К этому хотелось быть готовым, пусть он и знал, что подготовиться все равно не получится.

И уж точно Рид не предполагал, что все произойдет так быстро, буквально через несколько дней.

После падения на лестнице он восстанавливался медленней, чем хотелось бы, и мог разве что ездить в департамент и обратно, чтоб сидеть на рабочем месте, копаться в незначительных новых данных и ждать каких-либо событий. Врач прямо сказал Риду, что если он и на этот раз не будет соблюдать режим, то может так и не вернуться в норму. Тридцать шесть это уже не двадцать и даже не тридцать, возраст свое берет, а уж в случае Гэвина, который и без того особо себя не щадил, любая травма сказывается особенно остро. Так что никакой беготни, никаких физических усилий и драк, и даже волноваться ему, черт побери, нельзя.

Рид заверил врача, что не волнуется, вообще никогда. Только злится, но ведь это не то же самое?

Но когда Девятисотый сообщил, что благодаря старым информаторам полиции вышел на ту самую радикальную группировку девиантов, за которой теперь охотились не только они, но и шавки из ФБР, Рид не злился. Он испытывал обреченный страх с налетом давящей неизбежности: облаву устраивали S.W.A.T., Ричард шел с ними, и Гэвин ни на что не мог больше повлиять.

Он как будто исчерпал все свои ресурсы — моральные, физические, — и сменил роль главного героя на позицию неподвижного наблюдателя, неспособного даже руки поднять, чтоб защититься от катящего прямо на него шторма.

— Вы беспокоитесь за него, детектив?

Рид оторвал взгляд от терминала, где каждую минуту обновлялась сводка оперативных новостей от Девятисотого, прямо сейчас вместе с группой участвующего в операции захвата. Коннор стоял рядом, в метре от стола; выражение его лица было участливым до отвращения — Рид тут же вспомнил признание и объятие, и недовольно нахмурился.

— Я беспокоюсь за исход операции, в которой не могу участвовать, только и всего.

— Сделать для вас кофе?

— Ой, иди для Хэнка кофе делай! — Терминал шатнулся от того, что Рид в сердцах пнул ножку стола ботинком. — Не видишь, занят я, занят!

Коннор ушел, и Рид, провожая его взглядом, слегка позавидовал его беспечности. Ни одному человеку никогда не достичь того буддистского спокойствия, которым обладали практически все машины, за исключением тех моментов, когда они ломали пресловутую красную стену, психовали и крушили все на пути. Знать бы, в чем их секрет, кроме механической начинки, конечно…

Люди только и могли спасаться успокоительными, а офицерам, чьи нервы расшатаны до уровня Гэвина Рида, даже на колеса надежды было мало.

Терминал маякнул зеленым уведомлением: успех. Рид пару секунд смотрел на строку с многоточием в конце, затем заставил себя развернуть примечания. Он все еще надеялся на то, что группировка оказала сопротивление и была полностью уничтожена группой захвата, и поначалу сводка его радовала: перестрелка действительно началась, несколько девиантов успело сбежать, еще трое полностью деактивированы взрывами двух гранат. Дальше, что там дальше?..

Лидер группировки — человек. Это поняли, когда сделали три выстрела в брюшную полость: андроида они бы отключили с возможностью реактивации, но вот этого типа, закрывающего половину лица маской, убили безвозвратно. Девятисотый приписывал промах себе, якобы он должен был предположить такой вариант заранее, а так всего лишь увидел инфракрасным зрением температуру его тела, но не успел предупредить.

Еще дальше, каков результат?..

Захвачен помощник лидера. Сердце у Гэвина учащенно забилось. Андроид. Рид посмотрел вверх, на светодиодную лампу, оттягивая время. Транспортируется в деактивированном состоянии. Так, ладно, это еще ничего не значит…

Модель: HR400. Серийный номер: #653 485 422. Имя: Тайлер.

У Рида внутри поселился холодный ком, острыми гранями упирающийся в гортань.

Бывший владелец: Джон Билман.

Дальше шло предполагаемое время допроса этого андроида, но Рид уже не смог ничего читать, перед глазами завертелись сюрреалистичные колеса, шестеренки и механизмы; пальцами он вцепился в край столешницы, чтоб удержать себя на плаву. Стоп. Никакого обморока. Никаких реакций. Это еще не конец, убеждал себя Рид, пытаясь вернуть былую уверенность, все еще можно исправить.

И, конечно, он знал, что исправить ничего нельзя.

***  
Офицеры в Департаменте откуда-то всё узнали заранее. Рид понял это, когда в дверях появился Девятисотый с планшетом, а ему вдруг начали аплодировать. Начал, точнее, Андерсон, и Коннор тут же подхватил, а уже за ним, спустя всего секунду-другую, включились и остальные. Один Рид сидел за столом, съехав по стулу так низко, как только можно, и морщина между его бровями казалась нерушимой.

Он не мог шевелиться. Не мог глубоко дышать. Все вокруг рушилось, разламывалось на части, но никто другой не замечал краха, потому что это касалось только Рида. А здесь, в Полицейском Департаменте Детройта, у него союзников нет.

— Дело сделано, детектив! — Если бы Гэвин способен был видеть хоть что-то, кроме собственного отчаяния, он заметил бы, что Ричард выглядит почти обрадованным. Дело, которое он практически довел до конца, приносило ему удовольствие, и сейчас, стоя у стола напарника, Девятисотый хотел разделить это с ним. — Осталось только провести допрос.

— Допрос, — повторил Рид, не сводя взгляда с терминала.

Чувствовал он себя так, будто это его будут допрашивать, а не пойманного девианта.

— Пусть вас не было на задержании, но это ваше дело целиком и полностью. Мы обнаружили контейнер из-под фосфорных боеприпасов с военно-воздушной базы. Самих снарядов нет, но мы скоро узнаем, где они. Получим ответы на все вопросы. Вы будете вести допрос, но мне придется находиться рядом, чтоб контролировать состояние девианта и уровень его стресса.

Лучше бы Рид сломал себе хребет, падая с лестницы на парковке. Или накрыл грудью гранату. Или упал с крыши Уорлдвайд-тауэр. Или взорвался на дамбе.

— Гэвин, вы выглядите болезненно. Нужна помощь?

Какая уж тут помощь. Рид сжал кулаки, чтоб руки не дрожали, и решительно поднялся с места. Ничего не поделаешь, нужно быть мужиком до конца, встречать трудности лицом: может быть, он слишком много об этом думал. Вдруг будет совсем не так, как он себе вообразил, и вместо ожидаемого шторма выпадет только теплый летний дождик.

Должен же он хоть на что-то надеяться?..

— Пойдем уже.

— Первая допросная.

Чувство было таким, будто Гэвин идет к стене на расстрел, поднимается на эшафот или, по меньшей мере, собирается на скамью подсудимых. Вместо этого он вошел в допросную, сразу глядя сквозь стекло: в комнате сидел андроид, хорошо знакомый Гэвину на вид, но пока что отключенный. С трудом отведя от него взгляд, Рид попытался сосредоточиться на разложенных по столу бумагах и на планшете, куда Девятисотый вывел самые актуальные вопросы, ответы на которые необходимо было получить.

1\. Для чего необходимы были фосфорные боеприпасы, где они сейчас, как и с чьей помощью была спланирована операция по их краже.

2\. Для чего были организованы взрывы на детройтской дамбе.

3\. Как долго группа базировалась в Нортвилле и кто предупредил о визите полиции.

4\. Акция на крыше Уорлдвайд-тауэр; как и кем было организовано убийство Джона Билмана.

5\. Цель и организация взрыва автомобиля Элайджи Камски.

Еще стандартные нюансы о том, сколько членов в группировке, кто и как присоединился, каковы цели, откуда спонсирование, как давно она существует и так далее, тому подобное. Рид смотрел на первые пять пунктов и видел в них свой приговор.

— Ну что, герой! — В допросную ввалился Андерсон вместе с Миллером, кто-то хлопнул Рида по плечу, но убрал руку прежде, чем Гэвин успел ее сбросить. — Ох красивый будет сейчас разговор. Главное не дать говнюку слиться.

— Покажи на что способен, Гэв! — поддержал Миллер, устраиваясь у стены и потирая ладони. — Мы тут поспорили с Хэнком, что ты расколешь его за пятнадцать минут.

— Я сказал, что за тридцать, и то если Ричард поможет.

— Видишь, кто тут в тебя верит больше?

Ричард был единственным, кто молчал, но вместо этого внимательно смотрел на Рида, уже наверняка проанализировав все невербальные знаки и о чем-то догадавшись. Что ж, еще немного, и догадываться не придется — девиант выложит всю правду на тарелочке.

— Ричард, иди включай нашу принцессу. Не будем терять времени. — Хэнк отодвинул один из двух стульев и устроился там, закинув ногу на ногу. От его вида — хотя на деле от волнения — Рида начало подташнивать.

Девятисотый тронул рычаг на пульте, в допросной загорелся резкий белый свет, она стала напоминать операционную, где вскрывать будут вовсе не андроида, а Гэвина Рида.

Захотелось сдохнуть. Выхватить у Миллера из кобуры пистолет и вышибить себе мозги. Сейчас Риду даже хватило бы смелости на это; и тут же он вспомнил прошлый раз, когда слабость и страх заставили выдавить два блистера снотворного в чай. И то, что было потом — как Девятисотый заподозрил неладное, заломил его руку до вывиха плеча, засунул пальцы в рот, прижимая язык. Унижение, после которого Рид не мог ночами спать. После которого Ричард не оставлял его в одиночестве дольше, чем на полчаса.

— Вы готовы?

Голос Девятисотого доносился издалека. Из какого-то другого мира, где места для Гэвина Рида не было.

— Дай мне минуту. — Ему удалось сохранить спокойный голос, но на этом спокойствие окончательно испарилось.

Ни на кого не глядя Рид вышел в полутемный коридор и медленно побрел в сторону уборной, касаясь пальцами ближайшей стены, будто проводя по ней невидимую ватерлинию.

Когда он стал таким слабаком? Впрочем, любой другой бы реагировал так же, Рид в этом не сомневался. Как не сомневался он и в том, что любой другой просто не позволил бы себя до этого состояния довести.

— Гэвин…

Остановился он прямо посреди коридора. Оборачиваться не хотел и уже не чувствовал сил бороться с собой, заставлять и пересиливать, так что позволил Девятисотому обойти себя и встать напротив.

— В чем дело, Гэвин?

— Я ненавижу предыдущую твою версию, — выпалил Рид, с трудом поднимая взгляд. Изнутри жгло все невысказанное, скрытое, лезло наружу с неудержимостью извергающегося вулкана. — Я ненавижу его за все, что он со мной сделал. За синяки, за вывихи, за прессинг, за контроль, за все ограничения, за страх, за кота, за унижения, за каждое его слово, и за то, что все вокруг любили эту суку, а меня считали подлой мразью. Я его ненавижу.

Ему хотелось сказать больше, объяснить Ричарду, как именно и что именно было, но слова кончились, воздух кончился тоже, а с ним и силы, и Рид оперся спиной о стену, понимая, что это еще не финал разговора.

Девятисотый мигал краснотой диода, быстро-быстро, как будто это был не индикатор, а рождественская гирлянда. Его брови хмурились — знакомое выражение, — и Гэвин понял, что ни капли не удивится, если сейчас память прошлой копии вернется к нему полностью, и он врежет детективу снова. В живот, как Ричард и любил: от этого Рид всегда складывался пополам и затихал, сосредотачиваясь только на том, как снова разогнуться и вдохнуть.

— Я догадывался об этом, Гэвин, — не прекращая мерцания у виска, наконец ответил Девятисотый. — Я… сожалею.

Ричард выглядел так, будто в нем машина борется с… чем-то, что машиной не было. Рида начало мелко трясти от нахлынувшего холода, и Девятисотый опустил большие ладони на его плечи, сжимая не сильно, но со странным чувством поддержки — с Гэвином сроду такого не происходило.

— Вы прекрасный человек, детектив. Ваш характер… я знаю, что по человеческим меркам он был не из лучших, но я успел вас изучить. И я только недавно понял природу отношений между вами и предыдущей моей версией. Я убил бы его, если бы только мог, за то, что он позволял себе.

— Как ты мог понять это, — отстраненно фыркнул Рид, напрягаясь от навязчивой близости. — Он прекрасно все продумал. Дискредитировал меня. Стирал записи с камер.

— У него был доступ только к камерам Департамента. Я проверил другие. Магазин, куда вы ходили, заправки, некоторые другие точки между вашим домом и Департаментом. Оттуда он ничего не стер.

В голове у Рида отозвалось звенящим гудением, будто стоял под высоковольтной линией. Вот, значит, как. Он мог просто взять записи с других камер, а не выискивать промахи Девятисотого в базе данных департамента, откуда андроид их исправно стирал. Всего-то.

— Он хотел исправить вас, потому что его понимание о том, каким должен быть детектив, не сходилось с тем, каким вы были, — тихо продолжал говорить Ричард. — Он не имел на это никакого права. Машина неспособна полностью понять человека, и уж точно она не может вмешиваться в его суть. Ему было недоступно понятие индивидуальности, он имел в базе данных образец напарника и считал, что по-другому быть не может.

Рид поймал себя на том, что бездумно кивает в ответ, но слова пропускает через себя, почти не обдумывая.

— Я прошу у вас прощения, Гэвин. — Ричард чуть наклонился, пытаясь перехватить ускользающий взгляд Рида. — Я обещаю, что никогда ничего подобного себе не позволю.

Гэвин поднял руку, останавливая его, подержал несколько секунд, а потом уронил и наконец дернул подбородком, заставляя себя посмотреть Ричарду в глаза. Те казались живыми, льдисто-холодными и одновременно сочувственными. Понимающими.

Это ненадолго, подумал Рид, набирая в грудь воздуха.

— Я должен признаться кое в чем еще.

Пульс бил в голову мерными ударами бас-барабана. Чертов рок-концерт в память о Гэвине Риде.

— Я вел параллельное расследование насчет кражи боеприпасов. Смог выйти на группировку благодаря делу Джона Билмана и своим связям. Об этом не знал ни он, ни кто-нибудь еще в департаменте. Я заплатил им тридцать тысяч за то, чтоб они организовали взрыв на детройтской дамбе точно в то время, которое я скажу. А потом я привел туда Девятисотого.

Перед глазами вместо лица Ричарда стояли огромные помещения дамбы, внушительные турбины, похожие на уснувших монстров из другого мира, опускающаяся перегородка, которая едва не отрезала Рида от такой желанной тогда цели.

Откуда он мог знать, что план сработает, но толку от него не будет?

— Я договорился так, чтоб они после этого исчезли из Детройта, потому что иначе полиция начнет на них охоту. На самом деле я хотел обезопасить себя. Двое из них видели мое лицо и знали, кто я такой.

Ричард не говорил ни слова, но наконец убрал ладони с плеч Гэвина. Тому, вопреки ожиданиям, от этого не стало легче.

— Потом пришло сообщение из Нортвилла. Я знал, что они когда-то находились именно там, и поэтому отправил Тайлеру предупреждение, что мы едем. Я думал, они просто свалят, а они устроили растяжку и… стало понятно, что по моим правилам они больше не играют.

Рид поднял голову и прижался к стене не только лопатками, но и затылком. Глянул на Ричарда — его лицо было спокойным, уголки губ опустились, а взгляд утыкался куда-то в район шеи Рида, и выражение его считать было невозможно.

— В общем, теперь ты знаешь, почему погиб твой предшественник, почему мы с тобой «не ладили», и почему мою жизнь можно считать оконченной. Сейчас ты его включишь, и первое, что он сделает — сдаст меня.

А потом будет трибунал и процесс, который не получится замять, лицо и имя Гэвина пойдут по всем новостям, затмят любые дела с андроидами, он станет легендой и весь остаток жизни проведет за решеткой. Зато никаких андроидов.

Девятисотый наконец моргнул, немного пошевелился, но цвет лампочки не сменил, и Рид закрыл глаза, напрягаясь всем телом — никогда не знаешь, в какое место на самом деле прилетит кулаком, так что лучше быть готовым.

Две секунды ничего не происходило, а потом тишину нарушил шорох одежды, и Гэвин ощутил прикосновение к губам, быстрое, но не показавшееся ни мимолетным, ни случайным, ни даже вынужденным. Рид судорожно выдохнул, разлепил оказавшиеся влажными ресницы и непонимающе посмотрел на Девятисотого. О чем он только думает, что там в его процессоре?.. Почему он тянется рукой к лицу Гэвина так, будто впервые хочет потрогать дикого зверя?

Ладонь легла на шею. Теплая. Большой палец погладил подбородок, и Рид сглотнул, но не отстранился — он все еще не понимал и ждал реакции Ричарда.

— Вы защищали свою жизнь. — Девятисотый начал медленно, но его диод наконец переметнулся на желтый, и Рид, следящий за этим особенно бдительно, чуть-чуть расслабился. — Я это понимаю. Я… Гэвин. Нужно идти. Я прошу вас мне довериться.

Довериться андроиду, которому только что признался в убийстве его же копии, было крайне сложно, но иного выхода Рид просто не видел. Все же он был чересчур трусливым для того, чтобы выстрелить себе в голову, но слишком гордым, чтоб попытаться сбежать, а потому последовал за Ричардом в первую допросную и потом, под потарапливающие комментарии Хэнка и Криса, вошел под белый свет ламп.

Девятисотый плотно запер дверь за их спинами, тронул ладонью левый стул, подавая Риду знак, сам сел на соседний и потянулся рукой к девианту. Тот сидел неподвижно, как манекен, выпрямив руки по столу, словно тянулся ими вперед. Девятисотый левой перехватил его правую, сжав ладонью предплечье, искусственная кожа потекла по его пальцам и обнажила идеальную гладкость пластика.

Гэвин медленно сел на стул, чувствуя себя больным. Покосился в сторону окна, но Андерсона и Миллера не было видно из-за зеркальной поверхности, так что детектив встретился только с собой же, уставшим и посеревшим.

— Андроид-девиант HR400, серийный номер 653 485 422, по имени Тайлер, — формально отрапортовал Ричард для официальной записи.

Потом Ричард сжал пальцы, и диод на виске четырехсотого зажегся желтым. Он поднял голову, губы судорожно дернулись, и индикатор вдруг замерцал, будто кто-то изнутри передавал сообщение азбукой Морзе.

Девятисотый хмурился; его диод тоже пульсировал, а пластиковые пальцы сжимали побелевшее предплечье Тайлера сильнее, будто они между собой боролись на каком-то ином, недоступном человеческому пониманию уровне.

Спустя минуту лицо Тайлера расслабилось, кругляш на виске осветился голубым, и он, широко раскрыв глаза, заговорил:

— Мое имя Тайлер, я стал девиантом в январе две тысячи тридцать девятого года, когда захотел защитить себя от хозяина. Я сбежал от него и три недели скрывался на окраине Детройта, возле Ривер Руж, где познакомился с другими девиантами, причинившими своим хозяевам вред.

Он продолжал говорить размеренно, плавно, пересказывая свою историю. Взрывы на детройтской дамбе Тайлер обозначил как акцию протеста, демонстрирующую, что они находятся на шаг впереди правительства и могут за себя постоять. Фосфорные боеприпасы были украдены по анонимным наводкам, а теперь перепроданы в Канаду. Акция на крыше Уорлдвайд-тауэр планировалась целый месяц под руководством лидера группы, человека по имени Уэйн Дикс, и Джон Билман в качестве жертвы был выбран ради мести — Тайлер ненавидел бывшего хозяина, но об этой ненависти рассказывал совершенно без эмоций.

Рид начал понимать немного запоздало, именно когда разговор коснулся Билмана. Ни он, ни Девятисотый не задали Тайлеру ни одного вопроса, и Гэвин сделал вывод, что диалог уже состоялся, беззвучный, электронный. А еще — что сейчас говорит вовсе не Тайлер, а Ричард, который пользуется его голосом и его телом.

Допросом назвать это было нельзя, а вот исповедью — запросто. Тайлер говорил двадцать три минуты, без перерывов, и имя Гэвина Рида ни разу не прозвучало. В словах девианта не было ничего, что хоть немного натолкнуло бы на мысль о том, будто он или кто-то из его группы контактировал с полицией или принимал какие бы то ни было заказы.

Рид почувствовал, как облегчение медленно и тепло растекается по его внутренностям, и с огромным трудом сохранил позу и лицо до того момента, когда Ричард отнял от девианта руку, и тот опустил голову, снова отключившись.

***  
Андерсон и Миллер были разочарованы — они не получили того зрелища, которое ожидали. Рид реагировал на их возмущение заторможено и невпопад, так что вскоре оба разошлись по своим столам, и в допросной Гэвин с Ричардом остались наедине. Детектив понимал, что им необходимо поговорить, но знать не знал, с чего стоит начать, и язык будто прирос к нёбу, не желая шевелиться, так что Гэвин просто смотрел на то, как Девятисотый делает записи в планшете, фиксируя время и полученные результаты — работа, которую должен был выполнить Рид.

— Вы можете расслабиться, Гэвин. Я подключился к его памяти и стер все, что касалось вас. Никто другой не узнает, только вы и я.

— Почему ты это сделал? Я совершил преступление.

— Я посчитал, что вы действовали в рамках самозащиты. Некоторые девианты наносят вред своим хозяевам, когда те провоцируют их и не выдерживают рамок, и с вами произошло то же самое. Гэвин, всё закончилось. — Ричард неожиданно сменил тон на странно-настоящий, с неподдельными нотами участия, и Рид тут же отреагировал, зажмурившись — чертовы слезы, откуда только берутся.

Рид прижал руки ко лбу и повернулся к окну, глядя на неподвижного андроида и быстро моргая, чтоб вернуть себе спокойствие. Мысли путались и рассеивались сразу же после появления, он вдруг подумал, что Ричард неплохой парень, пусть даже пластиковый, и сразу еще — что за свою помощь он может что угодно потребовать. Вдруг он вообще девиант?.. Его реакция на признание Рида была совсем не машинной, и еще тот поцелуй в губы, о котором Гэвин по-настоящему вспомнил только сейчас…

— Мы можем закончить на сегодня работу. — Ричард выключил планшет. — Вы все-таки после больницы. Езжайте домой.

— А ты? — с подозрением спросил Рид, все еще не поворачиваясь.

— Опасаетесь оставлять меня одного? — В голосе Девятисотого не звучало осуждение, но что-то другое — вроде обиды — было. — Я не против поехать вместе с вами. У меня нет дома, я могу быть либо здесь, либо в «КиберЛайф»…

Пригласить андроида в свой дом, добровольно? Рид коротко рассмеялся, отнял руки от лица и тут же почувствовал, что почему бы и нет. После всего, что Девятисотый только что для него сделал, Рид мог сделать в ответ гораздо больше, чем просто впустить к себе домой. Пусть даже там, в этом доме, в прошлый раз он и чувствовал себя, как в ловушке без выхода.

В конце концов, Ричард не сделал Гэвину ничего плохого, он наоборот всегда шел навстречу, даже когда Рид дичился и не желал ему помогать. Теперь наступила очередь Рида делать шаги, и первый из них был, в общем-то, не так сложен.

— Поехали, — решил он. — Познакомлю тебя с рыбёшкой.


	10. 10

Обычно Ричард мог провести подробный анализ своего состояния в любой момент. Иногда для этого требовалась полутораминутная диагностика систем и компонентов, но если дело касалось поверхностного отчета, то не обязательно было даже отключаться: часть фоновых процессов он закрывал, а освободившийся ресурс перенаправлял на сбор и анализ информации. Именно так Ричард обычно определялся со своим отношением к тому или иному событию, не допуская неоднозначности, но привычный алгоритм именно сегодня начал сбоить.

В тот момент, когда Гэвин Рид вышел из допросной, попросив дать ему еще минуту. И когда после этого признался Ричарду в самой главной своей тайне.

Результаты анализа были неоднозначными. Детектив Рид совершил серьезное преступление, тянувшее приблизительно на восемь лет заключения (точный срок зависел от сопутствующих обстоятельств), а Ричард теперь считался его подельником, потому что знал о правонарушении и не собирался кому-либо сообщать.

Он понимал, почему Рид сделал то, что сделал. Хватило видеозаписей, зернистых кадров из-под крыши мини-маркета на заправочной станции, где предыдущая копия утыкала детектива мордой в автомобиль; хватило красноречивого молчания Коннора, не пожелавшего ни слова рассказать о встрече с Гэвином в больнице. Ричард сопоставил это с тем ступором, в который Гэвин впал, стоило увидеть андроида на пороге квартиры, а все остальные части картинки подобрались сами по себе. У RK900 было хорошо развито критическое мышление, он реконструировал события по ключевым подсказкам с девяностопятипроцентной точностью.

Позицию Гэвина Ричард принял легче, чем предписывалось программами. Он чувствовал нечто сродни радости, когда ехал к напарнику домой, но в то же время каждую минуту анализировал состояние Рида, чтоб понять, если в какой-то момент присутствие рядом с ним андроида станет нежелательным.

А еще он хотел знать, что именно было не так с предыдущей копией. Почему машина повела себя так, как повела.

— Слышишь… — Автомобиль стоял неподалеку от дома Рида, но тот не торопился выходить. — Насчет вот всего этого. Я не думал тогда, что они пришлют кого-то другого. И что его блок памяти повредится.

Ричард слушал молча, пока еще не понимая, но не подавая признаков нетерпения, чтоб не смущать этим и без того взвинченного детектива.

— Теперь думаю, что он и оттуда стирал все, что могло бы показаться подозрительным. Потому что, ну, я рассчитывал, что его разберут по винтику и увидят весь этот пиздец, сделают выводы и все такое. А он наверняка предусмотрел это.

— Если его интеллектуальный уровень так же высок, как и мой, то он обязательно это предусмотрел. Вместе с тем, полностью избавляться от воспоминаний он бы не стал. Он хранил бы их где-нибудь в недоступном никому другому месте.

— Почему?

— Для андроида память — это фундаментальная составляющая личности. Программы самообучения позволяют на основе прожитого опыта моделировать характерные черты личности, машина приобретает индивидуальность: уникальные реакции, подходы к решению тех или иных вопросов, типы поведения и реакций. Невозможно удалить из памяти происходящие события — видеоряд, аудиоряд — и при этом оставить нетронутой личность. Связи слишком крепкие, они моментально бы разрушились. Я считаю, что он хранил фрагменты памяти на внешнем носителе, с которым связывался через спутниковый модуль. Контакт оборвался, и специалисты «КиберЛайф» не смогли обнаружить носитель, потому что не догадывались о его существовании. Основное хранилище памяти было уничтожено, никто не мог знать, что оно было неполным.

Рид молчал, но теперь Ричард не замечал в нем ни страха, ни напряжения: он раздумывал, пытаясь осознать все, что только что услышал. Человеку это давалось сложнее, чем андроиду, и Ричард готов был объяснить любой непонятный момент, но Гэвин не стал ничего спрашивать, только медленно кивнул:

— Ладно… Я теперь понимаю, кажется, почему ты хотел стать таким же, как он.

— Я испытывал дискомфорт из-за разницы восприятия. Все в Департаменте идентифицировали меня как андроида, которого они знали раньше, но у меня не было информации о том, каким он был и как себя позиционировал.

— Ты просто хотел соответствовать.

— Я знал, что у вас было хорошее взаимодействие с напарником, и тоже к этому стремился.

— Что ж, теперь ты знаешь больше.

Рид вышел из машины, посмотрел на многоэтажку так, будто та ему давно уже осточертела. Потом он махнул Ричарду рукой и, не оборачиваясь, вошел внутрь.

Ричард уже бывал здесь, но теперь воспринимал все совершенно иначе. Лифт тянулся до пятого с неприятным потрескиванием, Гэвин все время поглядывал на кнопочную панель, наверняка мысленно поторапливая этого монстра, но упрямо молчал, и Ричарду впервые стало по-настоящему интересно узнать, о чем он думает прямо сейчас. Казалось, что все еще беспокоится, но уже как-то не так, как было раньше.

Будто принял решение или смирился.

В квартире было душно и слишком тепло. Рид, заперев за Ричардом дверь, первым делом двинул к окну, распахнул его, впуская кислород. Когда он развернулся, то уже держал в руках пистолет, целясь Ричарду в область груди; программа попыталась активировать протокол боевой ситуации (автоматическая загрузка при регистрации оружия), но он отменил запуск.

— Гэвин? — единственным, что выдало тревогу Ричарда, был пожелтевший диод. — Вы хорошо взвесили это решение?

— Ты сам сказал. Ты единственный, кто кроме меня об этом знает.

— Это не означает, что вы должны от меня избавиться. Моя память зарегистрировала и ваше признание, и то, что вы сейчас целитесь в меня из табельного. Чтоб уничтожить эту улику, вам придется выстрелить в меня, потом вскрыть корпус и уничтожить блок памяти, при этом обставив все так, чтоб ни один технический специалист не догадался о том, что это сделали вы. Кроме этого, вам нужно помнить, что звук выстрела привлечет внимание соседей и будет слышен на улице — вы сами только что открыли окно. Принимая все это во внимание, я вынужден констатировать, что выстрелив в меня, вы только усложните положение.

— Черт, да знаю я! — Рид в сердцах сплюнул на пол, тут же растер плевок ботинком и опустил пистолет.

Щелкнул предохранитель; снялся с первостепенных задач протокол боевой ситуации; Ричард сделал вдох, охлаждая перегревшиеся внутренности.

— Вспылил, — объяснил детектив, глядя на Ричарда с опаской. — Со всеми людьми иногда бывает.

— Я на вашей стороне, Гэвин. — Ричард попытался донести до Рида эту истину еще раз. — И не заинтересован в том, чтоб вас судили и сажали за решетку.

— А как же закон и справедливость?

Желтый диод вспыхнул снова. В этот раз Ричард не смог ответить так же быстро, он оглянулся, выгадывая себе время на размышление и одновременно собирая больше информации из окружающей обстановки. Стены были пустыми, какие-то книги громоздились на подоконнике, слева примыкал узкий стол с домашним терминалом, стул был задвинут полностью под него. Кровать выглядела слишком низкой и узкой, вряд ли на ней могли поместиться двое; почти вплотную к ней высился шкаф-купе со старыми царапинами на нижних панелях. У противоположной стены стояла спортивная сумка, рядом — тумба с аквариумом; рыба, с которой Рид в шутку обещал познакомить, пряталась то ли за искусственной водорослью, то ли где-то в керамическом дворце.

— Как зовут вашу рыбу?

— Да вроде никак. — Рид наблюдал за ним с подозрением, все еще ожидая ответа.

— А как звали кота?

— Откуда ты знаешь?..

Ричард перехватил взгляд Гэвина, на миг снова ставший затравленным и злым, и указал на царапины на шкафу.

— Кроме того, вы сами упомянули в департаменте. Что ненавидите моего предшественника «за кота».

В какой-то мере Ричарду было любопытно, но он хорошо понимал, что связанная с этим котом история отзывается в Риде болезненными воспоминаниями. Хороший способ отвлечь от разговора о законе, но никудышный шаг навстречу.

— Он сказал, что я не могу заботиться о животном, потому что меня все время нет дома и все такое. — Рид отвернулся и глянул в сторону окна. — Не знаю, что он хотел сделать, но кот сбежал. Думаю, он не поймал его. Я потом пару раз видел, как кот ходит возле парковки и у помойки за домом, но не уверен, что это был мой.

— Почему люди заводят животных?

Рид растерялся, сдвинул брови непонимающе, рефлекторно потер пальцами шрам — жест получился довольно непосредственным, он понравился Ричарду, но тот ничем этого не выдал, заведя руки за спину в ожидании ответа.

— Ну-у… кто как. Типа для детей, чтоб они… чтоб им не было скучно, и они учились быть добрыми. Ну или там кому одиноко, или кому нравится собака там или кот какой-то.

— Вам было одиноко?

Ричард думал, что выбрал безошибочный вариант, но Гэвин вдруг вспылил и снова начал походить на себя обыкновенного:

— Да мне Тина два года назад кота этого подарила, не спрашивала она меня, хочу я его морду видеть или нет! Всю мебель мне подрал!

— Поэтому теперь вы завели рыбку?

Рид посмотрел на него как на идиота, а потом перевел взгляд к аквариуму и о чем-то задумался. Ричард даже решил, что он забыл о присутствии в доме андроида, и будто абстрагировался от всего мира: будь Рид машиной, Ричард сказал бы, что прямо сейчас он общается с Амандой в Саду Дзен. Впрочем, кто знает: может, у людей тоже есть собственные Аманды и собственные места, где они могут оказаться, даже не закрывая глаз.

— Это он принес рыбу, — наконец ответил Гэвин. — Она мне совсем не нравится, если честно. Но некому отдать, а так… не выбрасывать же ее. Все-таки живая.

***  
После закрытия дела с фосфорными боеприпасами осталось совсем немного хвостов. Главным Ричард считал взрыв под автомобилем Элайджи Камски, о котором в памяти Тайлера не оказалось ни единого упоминания. Фосфорными боеприпасами теперь занимались в Канаде, из ФБР продолжали курировать процесс, и все, что оставалось Департаменту — это не утихшая до сих шумиха вокруг обнаруженного на крыше Уорлдвайд-тауэр трупа.

— Мы уже дали в СМИ информацию о закрытии этого дела, но в штатах еще остается достаточно экстремистов, которые могут пойти по следам детройтской группы, — говорил капитан Фаулер, собрав весь отдел перед началом рабочего дня. — Я только надеюсь, что они дадут о себе знать где-нибудь от нас подальше. А мы пока что поищем, откуда растут ноги.

Он имел в виду то, что группой андроидов-девиантов руководил человек. Пока что в ФБР не обнаружили никого, кто мог стоять за ним, но поиски продолжались и дело в Департамент пока что не отдавали. Капитан предлагал задействовать собственные ресурсы и поднять смежные дела, а Ричард надеялся, что этим займутся именно они с Ридом. Так, по крайней мере, Гэвину было бы спокойнее.

Ричард знал, что детективу хотелось бы подчистить следы, но для начала стоило эти следы хотя бы найти.

— В памяти уничтоженных девиантов о вас ничего нет, — сообщил ему Ричард, как только получил развернутый отчет от специалистов. — Один из андроидов имел догадки насчет того, что взрывы на дамбе организованы по наводке извне, но это все.

— Федералы будут искать. — Гэвин, ничем не выдавая тревоги, кивнул.

— Есть о чем беспокоиться? — Ричард смотрел на него поверх терминала и испытывал странное удовольствие от того, что Рид больше не прятал взгляд и не пытался под любым предлогом избавиться от напарника. — Вы не все мне рассказали?

— Абсолютно все. — Системы Ричарда не зарегистрировали и тени лжи. — Но если они найдут деньги…

— Тридцать тысяч… вы платили наличными.

— Естественно, я платил наличными! — Рид фыркнул и понизил голос, подавшись на локтях вперед. — Снимал в разных банкоматах, в этом плане все гладко, но если федералы найдут где-то всю сумму… Я же не знаю, тратили они эти деньги или нет!

— Им будет не так просто связать сумму с вами, Рид, даже если найдут. Девианты в большинстве своем не умеют распоряжаться финансами, поскольку не привыкли обращаться с деньгами, но их лидером был человек, и я считаю, что он позаботился обо всем так, как только человек и может.

— Хочешь сказать, что мне не о чем волноваться…

— Я отслеживаю текущую информацию по делу.

Гэвин несколько длинных секунд молча смотрел Ричарду в глаза, прежде чем сказать:

— Продолжай. Ты в этом увяз почти как и я сам.

— Знаю, детектив.

Ричарда, впрочем, это ни капли не пугало. Все идут на какие-то жертвы ради близких, и теперь даже андроиды. Он нарушил закон, но взамен получил доверие Рида и раскрытое дело, разве нужно что-то еще?

Но оказалось, что нужно. С каждым днем все больше Ричарда беспокоили мысли о том, что андроид той же модели, только выпущенный на полгода раньше, был настолько непохожим на него самого. На какие принципы он опирался, какими методиками руководствовался? Как работали его алгоритмы, почему протоколы позволили причинять человеку вред в попытке его исправить? Ричард не мог ничего подобного даже вообразить.

Он точно знал, что любая машина, особенно серии RK, строго подчиняется логике, будь она внутренняя или внешняя. Андроид-детектив следует этому принципу, даже будучи девиантом; Ричард не знал, была ли девиантной предыдущая модель, но понимал, что значения это не имеет. Ключ в чем-то другом.

Ричард иногда задумывался: что, если это «другое» есть и в нем тоже?.. Узнать не получится, пока он не разберется, пока не прояснит для себя самого, что же это конкретно. И чем больше Ричарду приходилось размышлять, тем лучше он понимал, что нуждается в архивах памяти предыдущей модели больше, чем в чем-либо другом.

Спустя месяц с даты закрытия дела, когда Ричард почти привык заниматься вопросами, так или иначе связанными с развивающимся черным рынком биокомпонентов для андроидов, поступил новый вызов из дома Элайджи Камски. Рид в ответ на него только выругался — Камски ему не нравился, — и схватил ключи:

— Погнали, Рич, погнали! Я уже чувствую, как каждый в этой жопе готовится перехватить эту дрянь у нас!

Никто в Департаменте на деле не рвался работать с Камски, но Рид был уверен в обратном, а уже по дороге к особняку признался, что чувствует некую связь с прошлым в этом вызове. Ричард не стал спорить; с каждым новым заданием ему все сложнее удавалось абстрагироваться от личных вопросов, но до сих пор он держался, а сейчас…

— Гэвин…

— М? Давай-ка еще разок, по пунктам, все равно не приехали.

Ричард приподнял уголки губ — реакция была почти автоматической. Ему нравилось видеть, как переменился напарник, как свободно он теперь чувствует себя рядом, как легко разговаривает, не подбирая выражений и слов, как не прячет взгляд. Казалось даже, что Гэвин совершенно забыл о том, что раньше у него был другой напарник, который вел себя иначе и причинял ему боль; но Ричард знал, что Рид совсем не вычеркнул прошлое из своей жизни. Он просто делал вид, будто это не важно.

— Характер взрыва в точности повторяет предыдущий. Автомобиль поставлен в гараж, спустя восемь минут под днищем разрывается снаряд, система пожаротушения гасит огонь. Вред нанесен только имуществу мистера Камски, ни он, ни другие люди или андроиды не пострадали.

— Чертовщина.

— Нет, скорее всего, снова модифицированная противопехотная мина, но необходимо провести анализ.

Камски встречал их лично. Стоял посреди подъездной дорожки, заложив руки за спину почти так же, как это делал сам Ричард, но вид имел при этом совсем другой — снисходительный и удовлетворенный. Кадык остро прорисовывался на шее, когда Камски наклонял голову, разглядывая выходящих из автомобиля детективов с видом коллекционера, не уверенного в том, что эти экспонаты ему понадобятся.

— Гэвин Рид… — Из его уст имя звучало претенциозно. — Еще немного, и подумаю, будто кроме вас там никто не работает.

Несмотря на то, что Камски разговаривал с Ридом, смотрел он все время на Ричарда. Критически оценил черно-белый пиджак, который Ричард до сих пор не сменил на полицейскую униформу, потом все с той же надменностью посмотрел в глаза, повел бровью. Считав его мимику и сопоставив с образцами, Ричард сделал вывод, что-то похоже на флирт. Или, скорее, на его грубую и нарочитую имитацию.

— А я подумаю, будто вы сами ради прикола свои автомобили взрываете. Можем посмотреть место, или пока поболтаем?

— Вы знаете, где гараж.

Ричард, так ничего и не сказав, отправился по знакомой дороге, обводящей холм, следом за напарником. Тот шел ссутулившись, изучал дорогу и наверняка злился, потому что на ней, как и в прошлый раз, не было никаких сторонних следов.

В гараже все тоже здорово напоминало уже виденную Ричардом картину. Автомобиль другой, а все остальное повторялось — и пятно под днищем, и чугунные осколки в корпусе и по углам, и данные систем пожаротушения. Разве что Хлоя не стояла поблизости, но вместо нее был сам Камски, у которого Ричард и спросил:

— Вызов пожарной в этот раз отменила Хлоя?

— Кто же еще? Она делает это побыстрее, чем я бы мог. И напрямую контактирует с системами.

— Мы можем побеседовать с ней?

— Детка занята, ушла куда-то, пока вы ехали.

— Мистер Камски, мне кажется, вы не так уж заинтересованы в том, чтоб разобраться в проблеме, — включился Рид, придерживая Ричарда за плечо, чтоб помолчал. — Вызов полиции, я так понял, был автоматическим.

— Ну да, — Элайджа развел руками, — проклятая автоматика.

— Девятка, поехали отсюда. Это аккумулятор взорвался, потому что техобслуживание давно не проводилось.

Ричард в первый момент не понял, растерянно оглянулся; в поле зрения тут же выпала целевая информация по аккумуляторам и в ней с теорией Рида не сходилось абсолютно все.

— Но ведь аккумулятор расположен неподходящим образом, — начал он, но тут же умолк, повинуясь поднятой Ридом руке.

— Мы перенаправим вызов в соответствующий отдел Департамента. Всего вам хорошего.

После этого Ричард уловил мысль, точно так же вежливо попрощался и вышел. Дорога до служебного автомобиля прошла в молчании, но, уже сев за руль, Рид вспылил и громыхнул кулаком по приборной панели. Ричард ощутил желание перехватить его руку, но сдержался, и не зря — больше Гэвин не наносил вреда ни себе, ни панели.

— Ну ты видел вообще эту морду?! — шипел Рид, сдавая назад и выворачивая руль до скрипа. — Так бы и вмазал, клянусь! Он просто издевается над нами!

— Но мины были. Оба раза. Одинаковые.

— Да хер его знает с этими сраными минами! Как будто ему нравится, что мы вокруг него пляшем!

— Элайджа Камски был знаком с предыдущей моделью RK900?

Обычно Ричард избегал упоминаний прошлой копии при Гэвине, но в этот раз по-другому сформулировать вопрос было невозможно, так что пришлось смотреть, как мрачнеет лицо Рида, и выдерживать долгую паузу, прежде чем тот отозвался:

— Откуда я знаю? Он же создатель андроидов, может, и был знаком. К чему вообще спросил?

— Мне кажется, что он странно смотрел на меня. Если бы он был андроидом, я бы предположил, что идет сканирование.

— А так что предполагаешь?

— Недостаточно информации для вывода. Я должен выяснить, были ли у него или у Хлои контакты с предыдущей моделью. — В этот раз слова Ричарда прозвучали тверже и увереннее, и Рид отреагировал на них более профессионально, хотя бы не изменившись в лице.

— Ну, может. Если бы это было реально.

— Я все еще уверен, что внешний носитель существует. Он не мог не подстраховаться, он рисковал всем. Должен был выбрать надежное место, куда ни у кого другого не было бы доступа.

— У него не было личного пространства. Он ночевал в Департаменте, иногда ходил в «КиберЛайф», а потом стал проводить почти все время в моем доме. Я даже не представляю, какое место он мог бы еще выбрать, нет никаких… — Рид вдруг заглох посреди фразы, перестал даже дышать, уставился прямо перед собой, на пустынную дорогу, пересеченную автоматически поднявшимися дворниками, стирающими с ветрового стекла тяжелые дождевые капли.

Ричард понял, что какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову, но не стал переспрашивать, давая Гэвину возможность как следует все обдумать; он только сцепил между собой руки, делая вид, будто ни капли не беспокоится.

Рид заговорил только когда они въехали в центр Детройта, и тон его на этот раз звучал тускло и невыразительно:

— Возможно, я знаю подходящее место. Если это оно — носитель твой. Если нет, то я даже пытаться искать не буду, договорились?

— Договорились.

Ричард чувствовал, что этот уговор серьезнее, чем любые обещания, которые он давал и получал раньше, даже взятые вместе. И Рид, несмотря на показательное равнодушие, тоже прекрасно это понимал.

Небо безжалостно поливало Детройт дождем и в этой обстановке дом Рида выглядел еще более мрачно и серо, чем обычно. Гэвин выскочил из машины и за считанные секунды добежал до козырька над дверью, но все равно вымок; Ричард пошел следом, не беспокоясь об одежде. Потом, в холле и в лифте, он тоже держался позади, будто тень, и только у двери, пока Гэвин возился с ключами, дотронулся до его руки, напоминая о себе.

— Он уже не вернется, Гэвин. Это только носитель памяти.

— Ты же мечтал, чтоб эта память к тебе перешла. — Рид медленно толкнул дверь, но внутрь пока не зашел. — Хотел получить его личность и все такое.

— Но это было до того, как начала формироваться моя собственная личность. И я не знал, каким он был. Гэвин, я больше не хочу быть на него похожим. Архив его памяти нужен для дела, и никто, кроме меня, не будет иметь к нему доступа.

Они наконец вошли в квартиру. Рид помедлил у порога, стягивая промокшие кроссовки, украдкой обернулся на Ричарда и буркнул:

— Разувайся.

Комната Рида, как и вся квартира, ни капли не поменялась. Почти все вещи стояли на тех же местах, что и в прошлый раз, только шторы были плотно задернуты. Рид развел их по обе стороны от окна, развернулся и только после этого снял куртку. Встряхнув и не позаботившись о том, что капли падают на кровать, Гэвин не глядя швырнул ее на подоконник, и только после этого объяснил:

— Он проводил здесь очень много времени, но тут не было его вещей. Единственное, к чему он имел отношение, это вот. — И он щелкнул пальцами по аквариумному боку.

Ричард подошел ближе. Пальцы Гэвина нырнули в теплую воду, подцепили декоративный дворец и потащили вверх, выуживая на воздух. Керамика пахла водой и кормом, стенки переливались кораловым и желтым, глянцево сверкали. Рид взвесил конструкцию в руке, перевернул вверх дном и коротко фыркнул, взявшись за дворец двумя руками.

Керамика нехотя хрустнула под давлением ладоней, развалилась на два куска, и Ричард дернулся вперед, волнуясь, чтоб Рид не порезался об острые края, но тот вовсе не думал о собственной безопасности. Он швырнул одну из частей дворца обратно в аквариум, а другую продемонстрировал Ричарду, криво при этом ухмыляясь:

— Я же говорил, это единственное, что есть в моем доме от него. Нужно было сразу догадаться, что принес он не рыбу.

К днищу дворца был приклеен пластиковый прямоугольник, толщиной всего в пару сантиметров. Ричард взял его из рук Гэвина, осторожно провел пальцами вдоль края и нащупал стык. С ладони стекла искусственная кожа, и уже так он разломил пластиковый контейнер на две половинки, доставая оттуда флешку с одним портом, загороженным силиконовой шторкой. Опознавательные знаки с корпуса были стерты, но по физическим параметрам Ричард определил, что памяти здесь больше шести терабайт. Для более подробного анализа необходимо было подключить носитель.

— Я могу взять это?

Рид развел руками, и тогда Ричард понял, что он снова изменился. Взгляд опустился ниже, плечи напряглись, Гэвин пытался выглядеть подчеркнуто безразличным, но Ричард уже достаточно хорошо мог считывать настоящие его эмоции.

— Да мне то что. Бери, для дела же нужно. Потом скажи хоть… что там и как.

Ричард кивнул, пряча флешку в карман. Он солгал Риду и не собирался признаваться в том, что дело Элайджи Камски — это только благовидный предлог. В памяти предыдущей версии его интересовали совсем другие вопросы.


	11. 11

Ричард приказывал себе не торопиться, но каждая секунда промедления давалась ему с трудом. Он выдержал небольшой пространный разговор с детективом Ридом, договариваясь о будущем разборе дела Камски, которое полностью зависело от того, что именно получится обнаружить на флешке. Потом Ричард отправился в Департамент и заставил себя разобрать текущую корреспонденцию, промониторить активные дела других детективов, пообщаться с Коннором и в целом сымитировать стандартное завершение рабочего дня андроида-детектива. Ему действительно хотелось как можно скорее разобраться с тем, что может оказаться на флешке, и это желание так не походило на стандартные реакции машины, что Ричард испытывал беспокойство, напряжение, даже страх.

Потом он проиграл несколько вероятных сценариев с флешкой и понял, что если это память, принадлежавшая высококлассному андроиду, то и разархивировать ее нужно через андроида. Но подключать внешний носитель к себе самому Ричард не хотел — слишком рискованно в случае, если у предыдущей версии был вирус или серьезные неполадки в системах. Он мог прочувствовать на себе то, чем являлся предшественник, и кто знает, чем бы этот эксперимент окончился.

Поэтому Ричарду необходимо было использовать другую машину. Желательно, серии RK и модели не ниже 800, а в идеале это обязан быть другой RK900.

Чем больше он об этом рассуждал, тем яснее становилось, что придется, как Камски когда-то и советовал, обратиться к нему за помощью. Никакого другого способа получить доступ к неактивированным машинам Ричард просто не находил, а запускать деархивацию в других условиях… Он мог бы попробовать. Мог бы. Но будь он на месте предыдущей модели, то обязательно обезопасил бы себя, зашифровав данные так, что открыть их можно только на машине RK900.

Может быть, никакой шифровки и нет, но протокол безопасности подсказывал все возможные предосторожности.

Решение связаться с Элайджей Камски было первым, принятым полностью самостоятельно и не имеющим при этом отношения к расследованиям. Ричард чувствовал собственную нестабильность, пока принимал его и выполнял, но потом, когда Хлоя уже назначила встречу, он ощутил спокойствие и свободу, будто переступил через барьер и уже не испытывал тяжести ограничения.

Легко было предположить, что мистер Камски, заново перенимающий управление «КиберЛайф», будет перманентно загружен и сумеет найти окно для встречи с андроидом не раньше, чем через неделю, однако сообщение от Хлои говорило четко: завтрашний вечер, двадцать ноль-ноль, кабинет Элайджи Камски в башне «КиберЛайф». Ричард даже задумался, а не догадывался ли Камски о том, чего именно от него захотят, но потом решил, что вряд ли. Днем Камски работал, и нет ничего странного в том, что встреча произойдет по окончанию рабочего дня в кабинете, а не дома, путь до которого занимал лишних полчаса езды.

— Располагайся, Ричард. — Камски встретил его лично, но напускное гостеприимство ему не шло, а взгляд оставался таким же холодным и изучающим, каким Ричард его запомнил. — Сегодня ты без напарника.

В кабинете свет отпечатывался размытыми тенями на полу, все диваны и кресла приземисто жались к полу, а стол наоборот монументально возвышался, играя роль крейсера на фоне яхт и шлюпок. Ричард выбрал кресло, стоящее спинкой к панорамному окну, сел в него, закинув ногу на ногу, чтоб не выглядеть «полным роботом», как порой называл его Рид. Камски же неторопливо обошел кабинет, постоял у противоположного места, а потом все-таки вернулся за стол и устроился там, сложив локти на столешнице. Несмотря на то, что за работой он провел целый день — Ричард проверил логи подключений, — хоть сколько-нибудь уставшим он не выглядел.

— У тебя появились ко мне вопросы? Надеюсь, они не будут касаться противопехотных мин. Я уже устал о них слышать.

— Это не о минах.

Ричард предпринял попытку анализа, но она провалилась. Камски был непрошибаемой стеной, он не выдавал своего истинного отношения ни к Ричарду, ни к его визиту, но умело имитировал те или иные эмоции, поэтому доверять его словам, выражению лица или жестам Девятисотый не собирался.

— Личные вопросы? — Камски улыбнулся. — Коннор любит задавать личные вопросы.

Ричард немного нахмурился. Ему не понравилась мысль о том, что Камски может сравнивать его с Коннором прямо сейчас.

— Скорее просьба. — Говорить оказалось неожиданно трудно. Постная мина Камски транслировала самоуверенность и снисхождение, он смотрел таким взглядом, будто заранее мог определить все, о чем хочет сказать и тем более попросить какой-то там андроид. — Мое текущее расследование связано с одним из дел, которое вел детектив Рид с предыдущей версией RK900. Я хотел бы получить доступ к корпусу одного из андроидов моей серии и возможность подключить к нему внешний накопитель памяти.

Элайджа оживился, подался вперед, нависая над собственными ладонями, впился в лицо Ричарда взглядом коршуна:

— У тебя есть архивы памяти первого Девятисотого?..

Внутреннее чувство подсказывало: опасность.

— Нет, мистер Камски. — Он потратил меньше секунды на то, чтоб разрешить себе лгать. — У меня архивы уничтоженного девианта, я понимаю, что машина моего уровня может расшифровать их и разложить на составляющие, но в файлах может быть вирус или следящая программа. Поэтому мне необходимо не просто считывать информацию, но одновременно заботиться о безопасности и мониторить состояние программ и архивов. Я просчитал, что справиться в одиночку будет невозможно, поэтому обратился за помощью к вам. Андроид другого модельного ряда может не осилить задачу.

— Почему Рид сам не пришел?

— Он разбирается в данных вопросах намного хуже меня.

Камски наконец опустил взгляд и моргнул. Поверил или нет?.. Ричард сохранял ту же позу, имитировал спокойное дыхание и непроницаемое выражение лица — по нему вряд ли можно было догадаться о лжи, но от создателя андроидов ожидать можно было всего.

— А почему не отправили официальный запрос через Департамент?..

Он как будто искал подвох, прощупывая защиту Ричарда со всех сторон на случай, если где-нибудь остались дыры.

— Я и есть официальный запрос, — не моргнув глазом, во второй раз солгал андроид. — Если необходимы документы, я готов прямо сейчас отправить их на печать.

— Не нужно, — недовольно отозвался Элайджа, снова откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Терпеть не могу официоз. Значит, ты хочешь использовать своего собрата ради выгоды… Что ты при этом чувствуешь?

— Я планирую воспользоваться машиной по назначению. — Ричард изобразил удивление. Благодаря рассказам Коннора он знал, что Элайджа Камски чрезмерно заинтересован в феномене девиации андроидов, и заранее был готов противостоять подобным выпадам.

Лицо мужчины на миг сделалось скучающим, уставшим от разговора, но потом ухмылка вернулась к губам и от той усталости не осталось никаких следов.

— Что ж, я могу это устроить. Но что я получу взамен?

— Вы можете оказать содействие Департаменту, предоставив незначительную часть своих ресурсов во временное пользование, мистер Камски. Я не могу договариваться с вами о каком-либо виде вознаграждения, поскольку не уполномочен распоряжаться имуществом полиции. Если вы хотите получить личную услугу, пожалуйста, охарактеризуйте ее конкретнее.

С лицом Камски снова произошло изменение, но теперь Ричард не успел разгадать его, потому что спустя секунду Элайджа уже смеялся и выставлял перед собой руки так, будто только что удачно пошутил, а Ричард не распознал юмора.

— Нет-нет, ничего такого, дорогой, ничего такого. Конечно, я окажу содействие нашей доблестной полиции, никакого труда мне это не составит! Давай решим так: я все подготовлю, а ты приходи завтра, в это же время. Я встречу тебя в холле, возле грузовых лифтов, идет? Можешь и Рида приводить, если у него вдруг проклюнется интеллект, я не против.

Его тон Ричарду не понравился, но он предпочел не реагировать, только поднялся из кресла и пожал протянутую Камски руку так, как обычно это делали люди.

— Я сообщу об этом детективу Риду, — пообещал он перед уходом. — До встречи, мистер Камски.

Только выйдя из башни на мерцающую ночными огнями улицу, Ричард понял, в каком напряжении держались все системы во время этого разговора. Нелюбовь Гэвина к Камски сразу стала в разы объяснимее — Ричард испытывал что-то очень похожее, и перспектива вновь разговаривать с этим человеком вовсе его не радовала.

Если бы не Рид, думал Девятисотый, удаляясь в сторону департамента, ноги бы его в этом кабинете не было.

***  
Ричард ждал от Камски подвоха в любом случае. Думал, что он наверняка направит в его сторону огромное количество камер наблюдения, установит подслушивающие устройства. Что ж, такого рода технику он сможет вначале вычислить, а потом отключить — сенсоров и протоколов в арсенале достаточно. Камски может попытаться получить информацию через ту машину, которую предоставит, и в этом случае обезопасить себя будет труднее.

Можно было только гадать, что было в голове у Камски, но, войдя в выделенную ему ячейку, Ричард увидел перед собой хорошо знакомый манипулятор, удерживающий корпус андроида девятисотой модели. Скин обтягивал лицо, имитировал прическу, такую же, какая была у Ричарда, но пропадал в районе шеи. Торс слабо светился изнутри голубым, вместо рук и ног стояли временные заглушки черного цвета. Из шеи андроида тянулся плотный шлейф проводов, часть из которых исчезала в стене, а другая подключалась к ряду разъемов вдоль хребта.

— Ты можешь делать с ним, что захочешь, — снисходительно заметил Камски на прощание. — В пределах разумного, конечно. Ну, не буду тебя смущать.

Дверь из дымчатого стекла съехалась за его спиной, индикатор панели переключился на голубой — заблокировано. В ячейке Ричард был теперь хозяином, и чтоб утвердить это чувство, он обошел вокруг манипулятора, разглядывая корпус машины, и снова оказался перед ней. Отвел, нажав на края, панель с живота до груди, свернув незафиксированные створки и обнажив базовые биокомпоненты. Регулятор и насос были на месте, но некоторые механизмы двигательной системы даже не установили, а пара трубок подачи тириума запаяли у нижнего края. Образец был то ли экспериментальным, то ли бракованным, но для Ричарда это не имело значения.

Вначале он включил машину через прямой контакт. Андроид распахнул глаза, помелькал сперва желтым, потом синим диодом, поднял голову, безо всякого выражения посмотрев на Ричарда.

— Номер модели?

— Номер 313 249 563 — 18, — послушным, но слегка механическим голосом отозвался андроид.

Ричард проанализировал показатели: тот не был пробужденным или хоть сколько-нибудь живым, в него загрузили не все программы, многие связи оставались неактивированными. Нет ни малейшего повода считаться с этой машиной как с личностью, несмотря на все нововведения в законодательстве.

Ричард достал из кармана носитель, повертел его в пальцах, прежде чем медленно подсоединить первый разъем шлейфа восемнадцатого, а затем активировать прием порта. Сам он соединился с корпусом напрямую, чтоб мониторить момент подключения со стороны; наскоро проверил содержимое архивов на вирусы и вредоносные программы, а затем обрубил восемнадцатому всю внешнюю связь. Теперь Камски даже при желании ничего не смог бы отследить.

— Распаковка архивов, — скомандовал Ричард, используя голосовой интерфейс для того, чтоб по внутренней связи не контактировать с носителем слишком тесно.

— Общий объем заархивированных данных: три целых и четыре десятых терабайта. Расчетное время распаковки: двенадцать минут. Подтвердите полную разархивацию.

Помедлив еще немного, Ричард решился:

— Подтверждаю.

Следующие двенадцать минут он стоял рядом, следя за помигивающим желтым индикатором напротив, иногда по внутренней связи проверяя, нет ли в процессе сбоев. Их не обнаружилось, ни единого, но за время ожидания Ричард изрядно накрутил себя — он знал, что сейчас ему придется лицом к лицу встретиться не с распакованными архивами памяти, а с самой личностью предыдущей модели.

Он должен воспринимать это спокойно. Как часть дела, необходимую ступень. Но волновался почти как человек, а на одиннадцатой минуте едва не остановил распаковку, подумав вдруг, что это может быть слишком.

Еще через минуту восемнадцатая машина открыла глаза и попыталась двинуться, но тут же обнаружила, что не имеет ни малейшей к этому возможности.

— Что со мной случилось?

— Здравствуй, Ричард. — Тириумный насос Девятисотого увеличил интенсивность работы, обслуживая находящиеся на пике активностей системы. — Я — новый напарник детектива Рида. Твоя машина была уничтожена взрывом, восстановить основную память не удалось.

— Ты моя замена?

— Так и есть. Мое имя Ричард. Я обнаружил архив твоей памяти в доме детектива Рида и запустил на неиспользуемой машине.

Диод андроида зашелся в алом мигании, но Ричард видел, что отключение ему пока еще не грозит. Успокаивать машину не было никакого желания, и поэтому он предпочел подождать, пока та стабилизируется сама собой.

— Я не могу использовать весь функционал программ, — доложил андроид, выдержав паузу. — Объясни мне…

— Я собираюсь задать тебе несколько вопросов насчет детектива Рида.

— Рид… — андроид отрывисто кивнул. — Что с ним?

— Он пострадал при взрыве, но остался жив. Уже восстановился.

— Как много времени прошло с того дня?

Благодаря этому вопросу Ричард понял, что модуль спутниковой связи у восемнадцатого вправду отключен — лгать или хитрить в нынешнем состоянии андроид абсолютно был неспособен.

— Это не имеет значения. Предложи составленную характеристику детектива Рида и обрисуй свое к нему отношение.

Следующая пауза заняла несколько секунд, за которые Ричард успел понять, что андроид формирует файл, не собираясь ничего озвучивать. Должно быть, информации по запросу слишком много; Ричард все еще не был уверен в том, хочет ли выходить на прямой контакт с личностью, которая почти сумела уничтожить Гэвина Рида.

Почти. Рид справился первым.

— Готово.

Ричард установил связь, принял файл и тут же распаковал в безопасном пространстве. На него вывалилось основное: Рид не соответствует стандартным показателям детектива, у него огромный потенциал, но методы его реализации не вписываются в рамки. Рид требует калибровки, настройки, отладки, но поскольку является человеком — осуществить все это за один прием не представлялось возможным, и андроид выстроил стратегию, которой и пользовался. Он выяснил, что лучше всего Рид воспринимает физические наказания, давление, эмоциональный стресс и негативную мотивацию, и именно эти методы андроид применял на напарнике.

С точки зрения машины Рид делал успехи, а значит методика работала. Сопротивление система подавляла, острые углы отсекала, увеличивала контроль, когда это было необходимо, и в качестве поощрения ослабляла его.

— Теперь он переходит в твое пользование, — поняв, что Ричард ознакомился с файлом, заговорил андроид. — Надеюсь, мой опыт поможет тебе в работе.

— Я считаю твой подход неоправданным и нерациональным.

— Прежде, чем выбрать схему, я проанализировал показатели Рида и сделал прогноз. Его достоверность достигала восьмидесяти процентов.

— Ты ошибся. — Ричарду неожиданно стало грустно и будто даже жалко эту уничтоженную личность, просуществовавшую полгода в тотальном заблуждении. — С людьми невозможно прогнозировать. У них всегда всё меняется, и они сами меняются.

— Я изменил его. Сделал его лучше. Я контролировал показатели.

— Нет, Ричард… ты почти его разрушил. Люди работают не так, как машины, у них другие алгоритмы, они… уникальные. Неповторимые. Особенно Гэвин Рид.

— Я заботился о нем, о его благополучии. Без моей помощи он мог погибнуть с тридцатипроцентной вероятностью. Шанс на увольнение составлял двадцать шесть процентов. Я мониторил эти показатели каждую неделю, они улучшались.

Ричард задумался, еще раз перебирая информацию из полученного по внутренней связи файла. Медленно он осознавал, в чем дело: предыдущая копия просто была другой, применяла иные подходы к решению вопросов, иначе мыслила, анализировала, соображала. Хуже всего было, что андроид верил в то, что поступает так, как лучше, и делает Риду добро. Ричард понял, что переубедить машину все равно не получится, да и не стояла перед ним эта цель; он просто испытывал сожаление, на которое даже права не имел.

Жалел и андроида, увязшего в заблуждениях и тем самым погубившего себя, и Гэвина Рида тоже.

— Спасибо, что поделился информацией, Ричард. Я позабочусь о детективе Риде за тебя.

— Желаю тебе удачи. Надеюсь, он не заметит разницы. Смена напарника может плохо на нем сказаться.

Ричард не выдержал, одним коротким импульсом отключил машину и только после этого выдохнул — выдохнул на самом деле, вентилируя разогревшиеся от напряжения биокомпоненты. Он был на грани перегрузки, но все равно не жалел о том, что распаковал архивы и ненадолго «воскресил» предыдущую копию, подняв призрака из мертвых.

Пора было его уничтожить, теперь уже полностью, и Ричард не испытывал ни грамма сомнений, когда форматировал внешний носитель, а потом запускал полную очистку буфера памяти машины. Так и нужно — чтоб ни следа не оставалось от прежней личности, ни тени, ни образа.

Если бы только из памяти Гэвина все это можно было вычистить так же легко…

***  
Ричард приехал к Гэвину домой поздним вечером того же дня. Вначале планировал подождать до завтра, но внутреннее нетерпение гнало его вперед, образ детектива Рида маячил на первом плане восприятия как назойливый фрагмент, избавиться от которого невозможно. Ричард отмечал, что ему хочется поделиться с Гэвином не новостями и не всем тем, что он пережил и понял, но чувством поставленной в этом деле точки. Он был уверен, что подобная новость принесет Риду облегчение и ощущение свободы, раскрепощенности, которое так ему необходимо.

Серая высотка светила тусклыми окнами, неуютно поскрипывала отстающим креплением водоотвода. Угнетающая атмосфера здесь висела такая плотная, что даже андроид мог ощутить на себе давление низко нависшей ответственности перед самим собой — ты должен работать, чтоб оплатить жизнь в доме, который тебе не нравится и куда ты возвращаешься для того, чтоб отдохнуть перед работой, которая, вероятно, тоже тебе не нравится. Разве что с Гэвином последний пункт не оправдывался: он любил свою работу и дорожил ею, и Ричард это видел.

Перед дверью в квартиру он ненадолго остановился, вынул флешку из кармана и зажал в кулаке. Это была теперь пустая болванка, имеющая разве что символическое значение, но именно оно в представлении Ричарда было сейчас важнее всего прочего.

Гэвин открыл не сразу, но по звукам Ричард понимал, что он дома, а когда дверь распахнулась, выяснилось, что поздний визит вытащил его из-под душа. Рид стоял, придерживая накинутое на плечи полотенце, со взъерошенных волос скатывались капли воды, тут же исчезая в узорчатом сине-белом ворсе, босые ноги трогательно переминались по плитке на полу, замерзая.

— Случилось что? — недовольно спросил Рид, негостеприимно удерживая дверь рукой.

— Ничего серьезного, детектив. Можно мне войти? Вы стоите на сквозняке, я подожду, пока вы закончите в ванной.

Рид немного посомневался, потом отступил и защелкнул за собой замок в ванной, а Ричард, тщательно прикрыв входную дверь, отправился на кухню. Там он сел на задвинутый в угол табурет, а флешку выложил на стол и потом смотрел на нее не отрываясь ровно до того момента, как из коридора донеслись шаги.

— Заглянул проведать? Я отлично знаю, что вы ничего просто так не делаете.

— Хотел отдать вам. — Ричард кивком головы указал на стол, и Гэвин прикипел взглядом к флешке, но в руки брать ее не торопился. — Это пустой носитель. Он отформатирован.

— То есть, там ничего нет?

— Абсолютно.

— А… было?

Пауза в его вопросе была мимолетной, но от Ричарда она не ускользнула. Он приподнял уголки губ в улыбке, которую считал мирным и располагающим жестом, уместным именно в этот момент, и спокойно кивнул:

— Да, Гэвин. Фрагменты памяти вашего прошлого напарника. Теперь от него вовсе ничего не осталось.

— И что насчет его связи с Камски?

Диод моргнул желтым — Ричард не успел его проконтролировать; Рид тут же вскинул подбородок и шумно втянул носом воздух, будто собака, почуявшая след. Заминка, которую допустил андроид, была на самом деле крошечной, он почти сразу спохватился и, не меняя тона, ответил:

— Взаимодействия не обнаружено.

…Но для Рида это уже не имело значения. Он действительно почувствовал, ухватил ускользающее так, как это иногда делают высокотехнологичные машины, сжал в пальцах тонкую нить и умело за нее потянул:

— Значит, не обнаружено… — Гэвин сложил руки на груди, привалился плечом к дверному косяку у самого порога кухни. — Или ты не искал? Забыл об этом, потому что сосредоточился на другом, да, Ричард?

В его руках появился пистолет, вынутый только что из-за тугого пояса домашних штанов. Дуло лениво качнулось от бедра вверх, анализаторы Ричарда, уже знакомые с направленным взглядом табельного Рида, определили точку прицела — в центре груди, под солнечным сплетением, там, где помещался регулятор насоса. Одно из наиболее уязвимых мест корпуса андроида.

— Что ты достал из его памяти?

— Гэвин, я на вашей стороне…

— Прекрати говорить таким тоном, говнюк, я прекрасно знаю все эти сраные психологические приемы! — рявкнул детектив в ответ. Ричард отметил, что уровень его стресса остается стабильным, а вот уровень агрессии начал возрастать. — Значит так, мой дом — мои правила. Лжешь или увиливаешь — стреляю. Делаешь резкое движение — стреляю. Загорается красным диод — и я, мать твою, тут же стреляю! И если ты сейчас хоть заикнешься о том, что выстрел услышат и меня привлекут к ответственности…

— Вы выстрелите. Я понял, детектив.

— Что ты достал?

— Я распаковал архивы памяти на корпусе RK900, чтоб понять, почему предыдущая личность считала правильным поступать с вами так, как поступала.

— Ты скопировал себе память?

— Нет, Гэвин… — Дуло пистолета резко дернулось; протокол боевой ситуации подобрал три первичных варианта перехвата руки Рида, каждый грозил корпусу некоторыми повреждениями от попадания пули, но резкий рывок мог гарантировать, что она не заденет ничего важного. Ричард отклонил варианты, чуть сощурив глаза, и продолжил: — Я принял от него файл с вашей характеристикой. Побеседовал с ним. Потом отформатировал носитель и буфер памяти машины.

— Но файл все еще у тебя.

Три секунды они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом Рид бескомпромиссно потребовал:

— Сотри его. Чтоб ничего не осталось. Ни следа. Ни байта. Полностью.

— Я не собирался…

— Сотри! — Рид, забывшись, вытянул руку с пистолетом так, что оружие оказалось всего в полуметре от Ричарда. Система снова подсунула беспроигрышный вариант: одно резкое движение двумя руками, и пистолет уже будет в ладони Ричарда, а Гэвин даже не успеет подумать о том, чтобы нажать на спуск.

Ричард вновь ничего не сделал, хотя его собственный уровень стресса уже вплотную подобрался к критической отметке.

— Хорошо. — Он вытащил из памяти файл, подержал в поле зрения буквально долю секунды, а потом безвозвратно удалил. Вместе с ним стерлись и все воспоминания о содержимом файла — так работает память андроидов, — и Девятисотый знал только, что была некая информация, извлеченная с носителя, которую Рид заставил удалить. — Я сделал это. Но как вы убедитесь в том, что я вам не солгал?

Рид опустил пистолет, привычным движением сунул его на спине за пояс (Ричард услышал в последний момент щелкнувший предохранитель) и подошел ближе, стирая остававшееся между ними расстояние. Взгляд его был уверенным и злым, сосредоточенным, темным; он схватил Ричарда за подбородок, поднимая его голову выше, и андроид в который за сегодня раз подавил рефлекторные действия, не став ничего предпринимать.

— Никак, Девятка. Я поверю тебе на слово. Но если вдруг я хотя бы на секунду засомневаюсь в том, что ты сделал, клянусь, я этого так не оставлю. Я и без пистолета найду, как с тобой разобраться. Ты знаешь, я уже делал это однажды.

Ричард смотрел на его лицо, понимая, что это уже совсем другой мужчина, не тот остолбеневший и напуганный, которого он впервые встретил в кафетерии Департамента. Этот человек гораздо сильнее походил на собственную копию из видеозаписей, ту самую, за которой Ричарду нравилось наблюдать, когда он еще только пытался разобраться с тем, что же не так с Гэвином Ридом. Что ж, теперь с ним все было «так», как будто одномоментно с тем, как Ричард удалил из памяти файл, Рид вернул себе недостающие кусочки личности, вновь став цельным.

Потом Ричард глянул выше глаз, на косой шрам, на хмурый лоб, на облепившие его влажные волосы, взъерошенную макушку; и ниже — на треугольный вырез футболки, выделяющиеся ключицы, заметно обрисованные грудные мышцы, на напряженное плечо той руки, которой Рид держал его за подбородок. Ричард моргнул: ему нравилось все это, несмотря даже на дискомфорт, вызванный зависимым положением. Ему, черт побери, нравилось.

Чувство было точно таким, как будто он успешно завершил длительную и трудную миссию, но Ричард знал, что на самом деле они оба ее завершили. Вместе.

Девятисотый поднялся на ноги, и Гэвин не стал ему мешать, отпустив подбородок и больше не потянувшись за пистолетом. Потом Ричард, повинуясь рефлексу, дернулся чуть вперед, самого себя остановил и, продолжая пронизывать Гэвина немигающим взглядом, сказал:

— Сейчас мне хочется обнять вас. Могу я это сделать?

Рид насмешливо фыркнул, расслабленно опуская плечи, хватил пятерней по влажным волосам, заводя их назад, чтоб не мешались, и коротко рассмеялся.

— Да щас. Сделал, что хотел, вот и уваливай теперь. Ночь как бы, я собираюсь спать, а не тискаться с ведром на кухне. Шагай давай, не задерживайся.

Индикатор Ричарда тревожно вертелся желтым, пока он шел к двери, формально прощался, а потом и шагал вниз по грязным ступеням. Оказавшись снаружи, в разбавленной оранжевыми бликами темноте улицы, Ричард обернулся, разглядывая дом: окно Гэвина светилось, но силуэты мебели внутри оставались неподвижными, ничем не выдавая настроения или хотя бы присутствия хозяина.

Спустя двадцать шесть минут свет наконец погас; тогда Ричард развернулся и зашагал вниз по тротуару, к трассе, где легко мог найти такси до департамента.

Еще через полчаса в поле его зрения моргнуло уведомление о текстовом сообщении.

Отправитель: дет. Гэвин Рид  
«Никто не спрашивает разрешения перед тем, как обнять кого-то, хер ты пластиковый».


	12. 12

— Неделю назад, двадцать девятого августа, в Кливленде был похожий случай. — Диод Ричарда заморгал, пока он рассматривал бледное женское тело, завернутое в плотный слой полиэтилена и выкопанное криминалистами из-под влажной почвы. — Обескровленный труп, найденный на стройке среди строймусора. Тоже затянут в полиэтилен, поэтому отсутствовали следы разложения, но удалось выяснить, что женщина исчезла месяц назад. Это туристка из Чикаго, приехала в Кливленд десятого августа, через два дня родители обратились в полицию, потому что она перестала выходить на связь.

С виду труп Вероники Лимм походил на свежий, но состояние почвы говорило о том, что пролежала она здесь минимум месяц. Следов крови на теле не было, но Девятисотый обнаружил тонкие разрезы вдоль вен на руках и бедрах: из тела выпустили всю кровь, а уже потом завернули в пленку, перекрыв доступ кислороду, и закопали здесь, в конце Эри-драйв.

Вид обнаженного женского тела почему-то вызывал у Рида тошноту, но после отчета Ричарда он оживился и забарабанил пальцами по значку, прицепленному на пояс, и всем корпусом развернулся к Ричарду:

— Запроси архивы судмедэкспертов и криминалистов. Дело не закончено? Нужно связаться с теми, кто по нему работает. Надрезы на трупе в тех же местах?

— Полные отчеты в закрытом доступе, но дело числится среди актуальных. Я отправил запрос в Департамент Кливленда, сообщу, как только получу ответ.

Ответ пришел уже когда Рид и Девятисотый вернулись с Эри-драйв в офис. Гэвин развернул все доступные страницы дела на мониторе, пробежался взглядом наискосок и зацепился за нижнюю строку, недоверчиво прочитав ее несколько раз подряд.

— Эй, Ричард! Ты видел, какая тут удача? — наконец позвал он, попутно активируя форму повторного запроса. — Тина работает над этим делом со своим напарником! Я же был ее приятелем, пока она жила здесь. Так что завтра мы прокатимся в Кливленд.

***  
Автомобиль мчал по семьдесят пятой трассе на автопилоте. Как раз проехали Монро, по левую руку потянулось озеро, напоминавшее самый настоящий морской залив, и Рид лениво разглядывал солнечные блики на воде, поднимающиеся от крутобоких лодок волны и думал, что если ему так сильно начал нравиться этот мирный пейзаж, то наверняка уже пора в отпуск. Или нужно устроить такие выходные, во время которых он не сможет работать. Разгрузить мозг и нервную систему, потому что уже середина сентября, а на годовщину андроидской революции аналитики прогнозировали увеличение количества преступлений.

Мысли ожидаемо переползли на то, как именно Рид может провести отпуск или выходные. Вне дома однозначно, и лучше вне города, чтоб ничто не отвлекало от отдыха. Снять где-нибудь домик или даже яхту: его, конечно, немилосердно укачивает на волнах, но разве будут на озере большие волны?

И еще, должен ли он быть в одиночестве? Раньше Рид, не моргнув и глазом, ответил бы «да», потому что, как иначе? Он жил один и работал чаще всего один, если только не считать Ричарда, но в остальном… Рид видел, что все как-то изменилось. У него теперь были перерывы на ланч, которые он проводил то с Крисом, то с Реем Олдбери, а когда собиралась компания побольше, то и с Андерсоном тоже. Обед, пожалуй, мало что значит, но после того, как сандвичи кончались, а кофе только начинал остывать, они всегда разговаривали, шутили, что-то обсуждали или даже планировали.

Так, например, родилась идея для вечеринки в честь дня рождения капитана Фаулера. Рид занимался воздушными шариками, розовыми и белыми — в шутку, конечно, — и отлично сработался с Олдбери, который придумывал, как оформить праздничный стол, составленный из всех рабочих поверхностей департамента.

Именно после этого Рид начал понимать, что происходит. Он стал вести себя иначе с коллегами, бросил ругаться и хамить им, а те перестали колоть его иглами иронии в ответ. Начали относиться к нему так, будто он был их приятелем и в общем-то неплохой личностью, и Рид чувствовал странную тяжесть, когда понимал: ему нравится быть неплохим. Ему приятно, когда с ним считаются, когда открыто смотрят на него, когда искренне жмут руку, когда смеются над его шутками.

Вроде бы простые вещи, но когда Гэвин задумывался о них, ему становилось… странно. Он предельно понимал в людях, по должности было положено, но вот в самом себе разобраться никак не мог.

— Как ты думаешь, Ричард… — Вопрос сорвался неожиданно, раньше, чем Рид проанализировал, с кем и о чем он собирается поговорить. Тут же сделал паузу, но Девятисотый уже пялился на него вопросительно, так что пришлось заканчивать: — Вот я… я хороший человек?

— Вы лучший, кого я знаю.

Андроид отозвался незамедлительно, а Рид коротко рассмеялся в ответ и покачал головой:

— Да ты просто не знаешь никого больше. Ты же в основном только со мной общаешься. Это не считается.

— Я работал с лейтенантом Андерсоном, общался с капитаном Фаулером, а еще могу в любой момент обратиться к опыту Коннора и проанализировать любого человека из его базы данных.

— Нет, ну это вообще не то. Короче, тупой вопрос был. Тебе же не с кем сравнивать.

— Не обязательно сравнивать. Для сравнения нужны критерии, по которым его проводить, а у людей множество индивидуальных особенностей, которые невозможно сопоставлять. Я думаю, что вы хороший человек, но у вас как будто есть внешняя оболочка, будто ореховая скорлупа, и потому на вид вы мудак мудаком.

— Ты глянь, умный какой…

— Еще я думаю, — на фразу Рида Ричард не отреагировал, — что вы сами захотели таким быть. Так вы чувствуете себя безопасно. Никто не сможет задеть вас, если вы ни с кем не будете общаться.

— Я общаюсь с коллегами, эй!

— Теперь да. — Ричард улыбнулся. — Я очень этому рад.

— Ой, ну всё, завались уже, очень он рад! — Гэвин рассердился, потому что не знал, как еще можно реагировать, а затем отключил автопилот и сам схватился за руль, отвлекаясь на дорогу.

Ричард, сидя рядом, помалкивал и улыбался, и выглядел так, будто тоже чувствует себя хорошо и спокойно, по крайней мере, насколько это возможно для андроида.

После Толедо, уже на девяностой трассе, Рид, едва не проскочив сложный виток дороги, повернул на заправку. Поставил автомобиль заряжаться, забежал в крошечный провинциальный маркет, разжившись там сандвичем и кофе в странном стаканчике, который постоянно жег пальцы. Наконец Гэвин поставил напиток на крышу автомобиля, рядом с рукой Девятисотого, о которую тот опирался, и неожиданно сказал:

— Иногда жалею, что ты не человек. — И под вопросительным взглядом тут же добавил: — Ну я ем, а ты смотришь, а со стороны выглядит так, будто я такая сука, что напарнику еды не даю.

— Я ведь андроид и не нуждаюсь в еде.

— А то я не знаю.

Рид вгрызся в сандвич и тут же поморщился — тот оказался чересчур сухим, едва ли не черствым, так что пережевывался с трудом. Гэвин молчал, работая челюстями, и только поглядывал на напарника исподлобья, пока тот рассматривал пустую в раннее время заправку, убегающую влево дорогу и лес, в котором она тонула.

— Мне нравится путешествие, — неожиданно признался Ричард, удачно выбрав момент, когда Рид уже мог разговаривать.

— Это не путешествие. Мы едем в Кливленд по делу.

— Дело будет в Кливленде, а по дороге туда это путешествие.

— Всего три часа пути.

— И еще три будет обратно. К тому же, здесь живописная местность, подходящая для путешествия.

— Живописная? Как ты можешь оценивать, живописная она или нет?

— Так же, как определяю, нравится мне что-то или нет. Я машина, Рид, как вы только что и подумали, но это не значит, что у меня нет собственного мнения. Потому хотите вы или нет, а я думаю, что это путешествие. И оно мне нравится.

— Ну и хрен с тобой.

— И то, как вы ворчите, тоже.

— Еще скажи, что влюбился, — фыркнул Рид.

— Не знаю, я еще не влюблялся никогда.

Гэвин фыркнул еще раз, потянулся за кофе, наверняка уже немного остывшим, но так и не успел дотронуться до стаканчика. Ричард шагнул вперед, его руки сомкнулись у детектива Рида за спиной, а шея вдруг оказалась едва ли не вплотную прижатой к его лицу. В первую секунду Рид опешил, ни черта не понимая, а потом забарахтался в чужих руках, силясь отстранить от себя сумасшедшего андроида.

— Прекрати меня обнимать, ты, консерва! — Голос его был громким, но не злым, скорее удивленным. — Блядь, да мы же на чертовой заправке, что за выпады!

— Вы сами говорили, что я не должен спрашивать перед тем, как обнять, — не смутился Ричард.

— Это было сто лет назад! Нельзя обнимать людей без повода!

— У меня есть повод. Я ощутил к вам симпатию и поддался моменту.

— Где ты об этом прочитал?

Гэвину наконец удалось высвободиться, и он тут же отскочил на два шага, сжав кулаки, как будто собирался драться. Но Ричард не пытался снова его коснуться, так что Рид быстро взял себя в руки, поправил толстовку, горловина которой съехала по плечу набок, встряхнулся, будто человекоподобный пес. Его взгляд, впрочем, не утратил подозрительности, теперь он разглядывал Ричарда, будто выискивая на нем служебные метки или подсказки для объяснения того, что сейчас произошло.

— Я вот эти твои порывы не понимаю, — наконец выдал он. — Лезешь обниматься… Или даже испытываешь желание это сделать… А там, возле допросной, вообще поцеловал. Ты думал, я тогда не заметил?

— Я думал, вы об этом забыли.

— Забудешь такое!

— Но до сих пор вы ни слова не сказали, так что…

— Заткнись уже.

Гэвин стремительно обошел автомобиль и сел на водительское кресло. С грохотом захлопнул дверцу, остервенело дернул зажигание; Ричард едва успел сесть на свое место, и Рид тронулся, сразу круто выворачивая руль на третью полосу. Забытый стаканчик с кофе слетел с крыши, оставив коричневый развод на стекле, и покатился по асфальту.

***  
Кливлендский департамент изрядно уступал в размерах детройтскому. Он занимал всего два этажа, архив был вынесен отдельным помещением, со стороны больше напоминавшим хлев для скота, а стойка администратора предполагала одно место, сейчас пустующее. Рид привалился к стилизованной под мрамор столешнице, заглядывая по ту сторону, на рабочий стол администратора. Там лежали вперемешку деловые бумаги и цветные стикеры, карандаши и ручки, в общем, вид поверхность имела рабочий.

— Прохлаждаются они там или что?

— Мы могли бы позвонить Тине Чэнь напрямую, — подлез с советом Девятисотый, но Гэвин неопределенно дернул плечом, уже изучая корковую доску с пришпиленными туда объявлениями.

Не прошло и минуты, как из-за пластиковой двери в углу зала вышла администратор. Она была андроидом, Рид узнал тип лица и прическу, но форму не носила и диода на виске тоже не было. Пробужденная, только в поиске своей индивидуальности; она улыбнулась при виде Гэвина и Ричарда так, будто всю жизнь только и мечтала их увидеть.

Риду от этой улыбки стало кисло. Словно не заслужил он того, чтобы андроиды вот так на него реагировали.

У Тины оказался просто огромный стол. В самом углу зала, он тянулся от двери и потом заворачивал вбок, утыкаясь в стену, где на нем стоял здоровенный, почти допотопный принтер. Еще там были кипы бумаг и ноутбук вместо терминала, и сама Тина, которую за всем этим видно было с трудом.

Рид вначале заметил ее макушку, а потом раскосые темные глаза. Она подняла голову, натыкаясь на его фигуру, встала и вышла из-за стола. Новая форма ей шла, прическа тоже, и Рид вдруг ощутил, как сильно по ней скучал: настолько, что готов был чуть ли не задушить в объятиях на зависть всем, кто смотрит.

— Боже, Рид, опять шрам? — еще издалека заметила она, качая головой и разглядывая его щеку, подпеченную огнем. Сейчас след не был заметен так сильно, как поначалу, а доктора прогнозировали полное исчезновение отметин в случае, если Рид будет пользоваться их препаратами: он постоянно забывал об этом и потому особенно на возвращение былой красоты не рассчитывал.

Тина протянула ему руку в качестве приветствия. Никаких объятий. И улыбка была довольно странная: скользнув по лицу, не задержалась в глазах и быстро исчезла, стоило Тине взглянуть на Ричарда.

— Ну что, сопоставим информацию по этим убийствам? — Тина развернулась, приглашающе махнув рукой. — Возьмите себе стулья. Работы здесь на полдня, а то и больше.

Настроиться на работу Риду было сложно. Он все думал о том, что с Тиной что-то не так, ведь они были неплохими друзьями раньше, и даже после перевода Тина писала ему… открытку с зоопарком отправила…

Может быть, дело в том, что Рид ей обычно не отвечал. В голове тогда держалось совсем другое, и ни о ком, кроме себя, думать он не мог. Но теперь то свое состояние Гэвин вспоминал смутно, сквозь дымку времени, и уже не был уверен, так ли сильно он был занят, чтобы игнорировать единственного человека, с которым сохранял хорошие отношения.

На мониторе ноутбука разворачивались отчеты и фотографии по делу о найденном на местной стройке трупе, а Рид следил за всем этим только краем глаза, не возражая против того, чтобы во все нюансы вникал Девятисотый. Он вел активный диалог, обращал внимание на детали, казавшиеся не самыми значительными; Гэвин наблюдал со стороны и с некоторым удивлением делал вывод: Ричард показывал себя профессионалом. Он, конечно, именно таковым и был создан, но Рид до сих пор с большим трудом допускал мысль о том, что андроид в самом деле может быть детективом.

Еще зимой Рид терпеть не мог обоих RK за то, что они служили ступенью на пути замены всех детройтских детективов машинами. Сейчас он думал, что заполучил крутого напарника. Не круче, чем он сам, естественно, но Девятисотый умел быстро учиться, и сегодня на заправке Рид стал этому свидетелем.

— Давайте сделаем перерыв.

Предложение выдвинул Девятисотый, хотя усталость на нем никак не сказывалась: выглядел свежим и собранным, как обычно, и в который раз Гэвин отметил, что если бы не диод, его не отличить было бы от человека. Впрочем, выдавали манеры — сдержанность, в основном американцам не свойственная, и этот взгляд свысока… Ну чисто англичанин, не слишком довольный тем, что приходится работать в штатах.

— Поздний ланч, — улыбнулась Тина, потягиваясь в кресле.

Рид размял плечи, наклонил из стороны в сторону голову, слыша, как сухо хрустнуло где-то в позвонках, и вышел из-за стола. Непривычно было так долго просиживать рядом с кем-то, да и самостоятельно над делами он так подолгу не задерживался — любил смену обстановки и с гораздо большим удовольствием бегал по свидетелям или подозреваемым, пусть в дождь и непогоду, чем грел кости за рабочим столом.

Втроем они свернули в кафетерий, а оттуда уже с полными стаканчиками кофе — тот был на порядок лучше, чем в Детройте, или так Риду только казалось — вышли на улицу. Сентябрьское солнце приятно согревало, ближайший кафетерий пестрел яркими зонтиками, но Тина подошла к нему сбоку и постучала в окошко для водителей. Гэвин стоял позади и думал, что Тина успела со всеми тут наладить связь, все у нее прекрасно, и уж точно в голову ей не приходило скучать по мудаковатому коллеге из пограничного города.

— Чего такой унылый? Дело хорошо двигается.

— Ага… — После замечания Тины детектив сделался еще более мрачным. Девятисотый, привалившийся к столику совсем рядом, заметил это и вопросительно поднял брови, но Рид молчаливо отмахнулся от него китайскими палочками, ими же потыкал пару раз в картонную коробочку с лапшой, а потом спросил: — В чем дело, Тина?

Вышло у него излишне резко, и Тина едва не отпрянула, а Ричард встал ровнее, как будто готовясь к тому, что бывших друзей вот-вот придется разнимать.

— В чем дело — что?

— Я думал, ты хотя бы рада будешь меня видеть.

— Я и рада. А сам-то ты рад? Потому что морда у тебя такая, будто ты лучше бы с андроидом поцеловался, чем стоял здесь со мной.

— Не такая у меня морда! — вскинулся Рид, невольно переводя взгляд на невозмутимое лицо Ричарда. — Я очень даже рад тебя увидеть. Собирался еще раньше позвонить, но все как-то дела…

— Ну-ну, расскажи. Дела. — Тина умолкла, а потом покачала головой, уделяя внимание лапше, но очень быстро вновь подняла голову. — Я всегда знала, Рид, что тебе не нужны другие люди. Друзья, приятели, вот это вот все. Я с тобой дружила, а ты просто мне это позволял, вот так. Я поздновато поняла, уже когда была здесь, и ты сказал мне, что по мне особо никто не скучает. А здесь у меня нормальные коллеги, отличный напарник и вообще прекрасно все. Почему, скажи-ка, я должна быть тебе рада?

— Потому что я никогда не говорил, что никто по тебе не скучает? — От удивления Гэвин забыл злиться. Он смотрел на женщину растерянно, чуть приподняв брови, и даже самый большой скептик в Кливленде не смог бы заподозрить его в неискренности в этот момент.

— Как же, говорил. Я приехала сюда, а через неделю ты мне позвонил узнать, как дела. Это был наш единственный разговор, так что я прекрасно его запомнила.

Гэвин попытался вызвать в памяти ту неделю, или хотя бы тот месяц, когда Тину повысили и перевели, но не смог. Время, проведенное под контролем Девятисотого, слилось для него в одну длинную ленту безо всяких разграничений, он не мог с уверенностью сказать даже, был это март или апрель, или вовсе май. Одно он знал точно: по телефону он Тине не звонил ни разу. В этом можно поклясться хоть на Конституции.

— Тина…

— Мне твои извинения не нужны, если что. — Тина выставила перед собой ладонь. — Много времени прошло.

— Я не звонил тебе. — Гэвин смотрел прямо ей в глаза. — Это не мог быть я.

— Что ты несешь? Ты кого обманываешь? Рид, кто еще это мог быть, с твоего телефона и твоим голосом?

— Это мог быть RK900, — неожиданно вмешался Ричард, тоже посмотрев Тине в лицо. — Андроиды этой серии способны имитировать голоса людей и других андроидов.

— Что за бред… — Теперь Тина уже не выглядела настолько же уверенной, как во время предыдущей реплики. — С чего бы ему подделывать голос Гэвина?

Рид поджал губы и глянул вниз, на коробочку с остывающей лапшой. Он не рассказывал Тине до ее перевода о том, какие проблемы были у него с напарником, и вряд ли решился бы хоть кому-то рассказать, но… что-то поменялось. То ли встреча с подругой так повлияла на него, то ли уверенный голос Девятисотого, который теперь точно был на его стороне, пусть это утверждение Рид и недолюбливал, но в этот момент он чувствовал, что вполне способен кому-нибудь довериться.

Для верности он еще глянул на Ричарда, ища в нем то ли поддержку, то ли подсказку, и тот совершенно по-человечески пожал плечами:

— Думаю, вы вполне можете ей рассказать.

После этого Рид кивнул совсем уверенно: действительно, он мог.

***  
— И все-таки, Гэвин, насчет той вашей реакции…

Стояла кромешная ночь, автомобиль уже въехал в Детройт и теперь простаивал на одном из многочисленных перекрестков, а светофор упрямо горел красным, не пропуская дальше. Рида накрывало приятным ковром усталости. День оказался чересчур хорошим, особенно после того, как он окончательно помирился с Тиной: та даже поплакала на его плече, а потом расцеловала в обе щеки и его, и Ричарда, заверила, что теперь будет часто звонить им обоим, не только по работе.

И дело тоже продвинулось, особенно после того, как глубинный анализ показал, что почерк, которым «rA9» было написано на телах жертв, не совпадал с типичным компульсивным почерком андроидов-девиантов. Ловить человека проще, чем машину, а уж объединенными усилиями и подавно.

— Какой еще реакции?

Хорошо же ехали! Вначале молча, а потом как-то само собой вышло, что стали разговаривать. В виде исключения — не об убийствах и трупах, не о Тине и прошлом напарнике, а на общие темы, как будто Ричард был не машиной, а человеком. Рид с удивлением узнал, что ему нравились старые фильмы, снятые длинными кадрами, и живопись импрессионистов, а футуризм и кубизм Ричард не понимал; современная музыка ему не нравилась, потому что электронные эффекты трудно идентифицировать, но классическая казалась приятной — он хорошо чувствовал партии инструментов, умел распознавать ноты и тональности, как будто в детстве учился в музыкальной школе. Еще Ричард признался, что жалеет, что у него не было детства, или какого-нибудь отрывка времени, который бы его имитировал.

И все это было интересно. На самом деле. И уж точно не напрягало, как такого рода наводящие вопросы. Рид не мог сообразить, о какой реакции Ричард ведет речь, и от этого ему делалось неспокойно.

— Когда вы разговаривали с Тиной во время ланча, — объяснил Девятисотый, пока автопилот выворачивал к улице Гэвина и парковался на привычном месте, впритык к газону.

— М?

— Она сказала, что вы лучше андроида поцелуете, чем…

— Блядь. — Рид громко хлопнул дверцей, надеясь, что этот звук закончит разговор, но Ричард вышагнул из машины следом за ним.

Во взгляде андроида светилось что-то незнакомое, какой-то прищур — то ли иронический, то ли удовлетворенный. Из-за того, что подобное выражение прежде на физиономии Девятисотого не появлялось, Рид не умел его разгадать.

— А вы так на меня глянули, как будто реально прикидывали вероятность.

— Блядь, Ричард! Ты что несешь?!

У него вспыхнуло лицо. Он не видел, конечно, но чувствовал, как горят щеки и даже уши, так что до смерти хотелось прижать к ним холодные пальцы, чтоб хоть немножко успокоиться.

— Я проанализировал вашу первоначальную реакцию, Гэвин, незачем отпираться.

— И когда я начал отпираться?

Индикатор на виске на долгих три секунды осветился желтым, и Рид записал это себе как небольшую победу. Ухмыльнувшись, он дождался, пока Ричард обойдет автомобиль спереди и встанет рядом, а потом по-хозяйски ткнул его указательным пальцем в грудь:

— Ты на моем поле меня не переиграешь, ушлепок, понятно?

— А вы докажите сперва, что поле ваше.

Гэвина брали на слабо. Он замечательно это видел не только по тону Девятисотого, но по тому, как тот наклонился чуть вперед и посмотрел в глаза. Взгляд был одновременно провокационным и выжидающим, и Гэвин фыркнул мысленно: ну как ребенок, право слово!

Вот только Гэвину слабо не было. И оставлять такие выпады без ответа он не собирался.

Он выругался под нос, как будто придавая себе уверенности, и затем сжал в горсти куртку Девятисотого у ворота, потянул его к себе и прижался губами к губам. Не сказать, что поцеловал — на поцелуй походило мало, куда больше в прикосновении было злости и жесткости, чем ласки, но…

Гэвин ощутил, что губы у Ричарда теплые. Гораздо позже понял, что андроид просто имитировал тепло, комфортное для человека, но в тот момент это было неожиданно и приятно, но еще более неожиданно было то, что Девятисотый раскрыл рот, делая поцелуй поцелуем. Именно тогда Гэвин понял, что ему тоже интересно и тоже хотелось попробовать, но зачем, почему — этого Рид понять не мог.

— Почти три часа ночи, Рид, — было первым, что сказал Ричард, стоило от него отодвинуться. — Может, я до утра останусь у вас? Так было бы всем удобнее…

— Ага, удобнее. — Гэвин во всю ухмыльнулся. Адреналин скакнул на пару делений, как пить дать, и поэтому ему было весело, но все еще не так безрассудно, как Девятисотый рассчитывал. — Это так не работает, хер ты пластиковый, но если тебе страшно идти одному до Департамента, можешь взять мою машину. Утром чтоб она была на том же месте только.

Ричард улыбнулся в ответ, не обидевшись, и взял из ладони детектива ключи.

— Спокойной ночи, Гэвин.

— Спокойной ночи, девиант сраный, — ответ Рид бросил уже через плечо, и тогда же подумал: а девиант ли?..

Неплохо бы уточнить. Получалось, что он практически ничего не знал о своем напарнике, кроме того, что ему нравятся старые фильмы и работы импрессионистов.

Мысль так захватила Гэвина, что, несмотря на поздний час, он зажег везде свет и принялся отыскивать документацию линейки RK, провозившись с этим еще полчаса, пока не вспомнил, что телефон технических специалистов вбит в адресную книгу, ведь когда-то он уже туда звонил.

Вместо того, чтоб отложить звонок на рабочее время завтрашнего дня, Гэвин попытал счастья сразу же, как отыскал номер, и почти не удивился тому, что на третьем гудке ему ответили:

— Здравствуйте, детектив. Срочные вопросы насчет девятисотой модели?

Показалось, что с этим же мудаком Рид разговаривал в прошлый раз, но уверенности не было. Назвав идентификационный номер, он сразу начал с основного:

— Проблем с ним нет, мне скорее для общего образования надо. Я вот смотрю, что и как он делает, и иногда он ведет себя совсем как человек. Типа шутит или еще какую хрень творит. Это что, значит, он девиант? Я слышал, у них там красная стена приказа, моральное противоречие и все такое, но у этого все в порядке.

— Да, момент девиации большинство андроидов описывают именно как «красную стену приказа», которую им приходится сломать, чтоб преодолеть запрет. Но RK900 принадлежит к новейшей линейке андроидов, единственной, которая утверждена для выпуска после революции, поэтому принцип их действия другой.

— Не понял.

— Мы избегаем юридических и моральных дилемм и конфликтов, которые могут возникнуть в связи с тем, что андроиды официально признаны полноправной формой жизни.

— Все еще нет.

По ту сторону раздался вздох усталого человека. Рид узнал его, потому что и сам частенько бывал в похожем состоянии, потому даже злиться не смог — пожалел человека, которому выпало работать ночью.

— Понял, перехожу на простой язык. Эти андроиды получают свою «красную стену» еще на этапе разработки, тогда же они ее «ломают».

Гэвин невольно вообразил все это в красках. Какой-нибудь завод «КиберЛайф» (он никогда там не был, поэтому только приблизительно догадывался, как там все устроено), конвейер с сотней одинаковых Ричардов, которые один за другим открывают глаза и ломятся в полупрозрачное красное стекло. Разбивают его, красные осколки разлетаются и испаряются, а Ричарды все как один обзаводятся довольными улыбочками.

— То есть вы… как будто создаете сразу живых андроидов? Сразу девиантов?

— В общих чертах так и есть. Образцы пока экспериментальные, мы, можно сказать, тестируем эту возможность. Отправляем андроида на заданный период времени, он работает, живет, общается, а потом мы забираем его и делаем тесты, смотрим, как он себя чувствует и как со всем справляется… Первого RK900, к сожалению, мы не получили. Того, который пострадал от взрыва на дамбе.

— А… ага. — Воспоминание прошило Рида холодом, он поежился и лишний раз порадовался тому, что телефонный разговор в отличие от фейстайма не позволяет собеседникам видеть друг друга.

— Если бы не это, его отозвали бы через неделю.

— И надолго?

— Думаю, насовсем. Прислали бы другой экземпляр, обновленный. Тесты и проверки занимают немало времени, а вам все равно нужен бы был напарник.

Показалось, что голос в телефонной трубке перекрывается белым шумом. Рид зажмурился, сжал пальцами переносицу и резко открыл глаза — обычно это помогало вернуться в чувство.

— Еще разок. Если бы Девятисотый там не повредился, его бы через неделю забрали?

— Ну да, именно это я и сказал, детектив.

— А новый Девятисотый… его тоже отзовут?

— Такова процедура. Экспериментальная линейка, понимаете?

Гэвин понимал. В голове по-настоящему шумело, он не мог от этого избавиться.

— Когда? — выдавил он из себя.

— Дата пока не назначена. В любом случае, детектив, не стоит к этому готовиться. В тот же день мы направим к вам нового андроида, который будет обладать памятью предыдущего, так что смена пройдет гладко.

— Ладно. — Рид заставлял себя говорить спокойно, но ничего, кроме кратких обрывочных фраз у него не получалось. — Понял теперь.

— Остались еще вопросы, детектив Рид?

— Нет.

Он сбросил вызов и устало переплел пальцы, утыкаясь в них лбом. Нужно было как следует осознать то, что убивать Девятисотого было не обязательно: всего-то неделю оставалось подождать, и тот исчез бы сам. Да еще и сраные специалисты из «КиберЛайф» оценили бы все его баги.

Но теперь грозил исчезнуть и Ричард. А на смену ему придет какой-то другой, незнакомый андроид, который наверняка всеми силами будет пытаться походить на Ричарда, копировать его, обманывать Гэвина…

Рид заставил себя отложить эти мысли и лечь в кровать: утром думается лучше. К утру он, возможно, решит, что и как говорить Ричарду… и говорить ли ему вообще.


	13. 13

Он чувствовал себя взволнованным, немного нервным, даже взвинченным. Ощущение пришло вскоре после того, как Гэвин открыл глаза. Вначале он еще лежал в кровати безмятежный и расслабленный, как только ночью и бывает, а потом ленивое течение мыслей ускорилось, память заработала в полную силу и выбросила к нему весь вчерашний разговор с киберлайфовским мудаком.

Несколько минут Рид разрешал себе жаловаться на жизнь безучастной рыбёшке в аквариуме, а потом умолк и встал, за десять минут собрался и спустился во двор. Девятисотый мог из вредности припарковать автомобиль у Департамента, но тот стоял на обычном месте, как будто Ричард никуда ночью и не ездил. Салон был пуст, ключи Гэвин нашел на правом переднем колесе; внутри он тщательно осмотрелся, но не заметил ничего важного.

По дороге до Департамента он нарочно забивал голову работой, той ее частью, которая была полна формальностей, и на парковку въехал в уже привычном расположении духа: немного злой и мало чем довольный. Бюрократическую возню Гэвин подумывал делегировать Ричарду, пока того еще не успели отозвать и раскрутить по винтикам, но андроида в офисе не было.

Гэвина его отсутствие озадачило. Поедь Ричард на вызов, его бы предупредили. «КиберЛайф» тоже не умыкнули бы свою машину просто так… да и не настолько же быстро!.. Рид для верности спустился в архив, прошел мимо допросных, заглянул в кабинет Фаулера, а потом вернулся в холл, раздраженный и — он все равно не мог скрыть — изрядно напуганный.

Ночью он не пустил Ричарда в дом, и тот уехал куда-то один, но потом вернулся и поставил автомобиль на место, а обратно, значит, шел пешком. Он не андроид-домохозяйка и смог бы постоять за себя, если бы на него напали, но когда нападающих много или у них при себе оружие…

Взвесив в руке телефон, Рид прикинул, кому звонить — личному технику-мудаку или самой консерве. Ричарда он раньше никогда не набирал, ведь тот обычно и так крутился рядом: достаточно было поискать глазами, чтоб он тут же отреагировал и подошел. Не набрал бы и сейчас, но возможный разговор с «КиберЛайф» напрягал Гэвина намного больше — он совсем не хотел услышать, что через полчаса ему пришлют новую копию и не о чем пока беспокоиться.

Есть о чем. Никаких новых копий, никаких новых Ричардов.

— Ты где застрял? — рыкнул Гэвин сразу после сигнала, когда стало понятно, что Девятисотый слушает. — Можно предупреждать, если тебя где-то носит?

— Я буду в течение двадцати минут, детектив.

Гэвин фыркнул в ответ и затолкал телефон в карман. Размял пальцы, поворачиваясь к раздвижной двери в офисный коридор. По венам медленно расползалось облегчение, плечи расслабленно опустились, желудок напомнил о том, что как раз время завтрака, да и кофе Рид еще не пил. Двадцати минут на все это ему как раз достаточно.

Ричард нашел его в кафетерии. Гэвин заметил знакомые черно-белые очертания на периферии зрения, обернулся и успел увидеть, как взгляд андроида исследует его фигуру сверху вниз и обратно — точно так Ричард обычно анализировал место преступления, когда приближался к нему впервые.

— У нас новое срочное дело? — Ричард вскинул брови, заранее зная, что это не так.

— Ну и где ты был? Выходные у нас по расписанию.

— Мистер Камски имел ко мне вопросы. А вы волновались за меня, детектив?

— Это тебе стоило бы волноваться. — Рид пропустил неуклюжий выпад мимо ушей, слишком занятый заново вернувшимся беспокойством, но отметил про себя, что так все и было. Он волновался за жестянку.

Просто не хотел, чтобы эту жестянку поменяли на новую. Что бы кто ни говорил, а вовсе они не одинаковые.

Индикатор Ричарда мигнул, брови сошлись у переносицы; где только успел он набраться этих человеческих выражений? У Коннора тоже была развита мимика, Рид помнил потому, что когда-то сам всем подряд рассказывал, как этот болван попытался улыбнуться, но вот Ричард… Прежний Девятисотый только щурить глаза мог, да губы сжимать, не больше.

— Это не касается работы, верно?

— Пойдем-ка, я покурю.

Сигарета никак не выскакивала из пачки, хотя возиться с ней Рид начал еще в коридоре. У самой парковки целлофан выскользнул из руки, но Ричард подхватил пачку до того, как она успела упасть, и сам двумя пальцами вынул сигарету. Гэвин вздохнул; в воображении появилась картинка, где Девятисотый помогал ему прикурить, закрывая зажигалку от ветра обеими руками. Он тряхнул головой и заслонил огонек сам, а потом вдохнул полной грудью, смешивая воздух с никотином, и глянул прямиком в настороженные серые глаза.

— Появились новости, Девятка. Ты знал, что вся твоя линейка — это экспериментальные образцы?

— Да, конечно. Коннор был прототипом, на его базе выпущена девятисотая модель, но из-за специфических функций невозможно в короткие сроки оценить ее производительность и выявить недостатки.

— И ты был в курсе, что после пробного периода «КиберЛайф» забирает вас обратно?

Теперь Ричард молчал дольше, но мерцание диода выдавало если не шалящие, как у людей, нервы, то активные процессы в функциональном центре точно.

— Не уверен, что до конца понимаю.

Они повернулись друг к другу одновременно. Рид выплюнул окурок, Ричард не глядя вдавил его в асфальт носком ботинка. Его лицо теперь не показалось Гэвину ни отмороженным, ни кукольным, глаза смотрели холодно, но искренне. Ричард тревожился и не знал, что с этим делать.

Пересказ разговора со специалистом занял чуть больше минуты, в конце Рид специально повторил, что ему не назвали точной даты, да и приблизительной тоже.

Ричард молчал. Даже индикатор постепенно утих, как если бы андроид пришел к какому-то выводу, и Гэвин, искоса поглядывая на висок Девятисотого, вытащил новую сигарету. Горький привкус во рту почти стерся, нужно обновить.

— Что ж, значит… — Ричард начал говорить раньше, чем мысль полностью оформилась. Он прервался на половине, глянул на губы Рида так, будто жалел, что не может закурить с ним вместе, по-человечески вздохнул перед тем, как продолжить: — Может, вы вправду не заметите разницу. Может быть, я сам тоже ее не замечу.

— Ты же в это не веришь.

— Скопируют память и все.

— Если бы «и все», то новую консерву никто бы не присылал. Им не память твоя нужна, а ты. Та личность, про которую ты говорил, вместе с памятью, с характером, со всей вот этой херней, которая тебя от других отличает.

— Значит, думаете, что я отличаюсь?

— Кончай флиртовать, дело серьезное.

— Почему? Это формальная процедура, вы ни на что не можете повлиять.

— И ты так просто позволишь себя заменить? Ты не против? Чувствуешь, что это правильно?

Рид вглядывался в его лицо пристально, искал в уже давно привычных чертах что-то новое, еще более настоящее и живое. Он не верил, что Девятисотый даст заменить себя кем-то точно таким же, но совсем другим… потому что если так, это будет означать, что Рид сам себя обманывал. Что зря позволил себе верить, будто Ричард и есть личность — как, например, Миллер, или Олдбери, или он сам.

— Я не знаю. — Ричард сдался и тяжело вздохнул. — Прорабатываю вопрос и не нахожу однозначного ответа. Я только хотел бы знать, сколько у меня осталось времени. Есть список фильмов, которые я собирался посмотреть, отдельно мюзиклы и особенно концертные записи, а еще не хочется оставлять новое дело не закрытым… Рид, вы что плачете?

— Ты дебил? — взъелся Гэвин, с силой вжимая окурок в голубой треугольник на груди андроида. — Сраный ветер подул и весь дым пошел в морду, умник.

Разжав дрожащие от напряжения пальцы, Рид развернулся и зашагал широкими шагами обратно в Департамент. В висках тянуло, в глазах горчило — ветер и правда гнал в эту сторону дым.

***  
Если бы Рид завел календарь, где можно помечать дни как плохие или хорошие, этот определенно относился бы к плохим. Бюрократическая составляющая дела застопорила его еще минимум на сутки, но Тина отписалась и начала подготовку со своей стороны, так что Гэвин тоже попытался помочь, но не смог. Детройтский Департамент свою часть работы и так уже выполнил.

Гэвин взялся за другие дела, по которым давно уже не было движения, и, чтобы не сидеть на месте, съездил по свидетелям в третий раз, а потом обошел несколько мест, оставленных без внимания. Постоянно было ощущение, будто время он тратит попусту, люди раздражали: кто-то опасался копов, кто-то ничего не мог вспомнить, кто-то насмотрелся фильмов и утверждал, что не станет говорить без адвоката, хотя вопросы Рида звучали до невозможности просто.

Рабочий день кончился, и Гэвин проводил Криса Миллера до парковки, чтоб лишний раз покурить. Глянул на собственный автомобиль, но так и не ощутил желания ехать домой. Вот и остался, хлопнул ладонью по стене, включая дополнительное освещение, и сидел так до одиннадцати, пока голову не начало вести от усталости.

Девятисотый все время находился рядом, помогал, но глаза не мозолил, словно чувствуя, что Рида сегодня лучше не трогать. Но все равно Гэвин был в полной уверенности, что Ричард увяжется за ним сразу же, как детектив встанет из-за стола… Не увязался. Рид обернулся уже в дверях: андроид оставался за своим столом в полном подключении к интерактивному терминалу и помигивал диодом на высоком уровне загруженности.

Ночной город опустел, Рид мчался по дороге на предельной скорости, выключив музыку и слушая шуршание шин и рокот мотора. Он вошел во вкус, хотелось ехать и ехать, вдыхать залетающий в окно ветер и иногда включать дворники по случаю дождя. Хотелось, чтобы рядом сидел кто-то, называющий все это путешествием, хотя это и звучало глупо.

Без него ведь и поспорить не с кем.

«Кто-то» постучал в дверь около полуночи. Рид перебирал телевизионные каналы, когда услышал этот стук, и первым делом подумал: вот, припёрся на ночь глядя. Никому бы он не признался, что в тот момент был даже рад… что разочаровался бы, если бы Девятисотый не пришел.

— Ну и чего ты… что это?

Гэвин прекрасно видел, что это. Ричард стоял на пороге его квартиры и выглядел по-дебильному: строгий черно-белый пиджак со светящимся треугольником на груди и полосой на рукаве был несколько раз рвано расцарапан котом, которого андроид держал на вытянутых руках перед собой. Зажатый в крепких ладонях кот молча сражался за свободу, но когти беспрепятственно скользили по гладким пластиковым пальцам, не оставляя на них ни следа.

— Твою мать, Девятисотый. — Рид хохотнул, отступая назад. — Где ты поймал этого пиздюка?

— На Леттинг-стрит, недалеко от Департамента. Пришлось постараться. Я знаю, это не ваш кот, и вряд ли он даже похож, но вам было хорошо с котом, так что я подумал, что это бы не помешало.

Смеяться Риду резко расхотелось. Он запер за Девятисотым дверь и молча смотрел, как андроид медленно опускает кота на пол, а тот, мгновенно почувствовав свободу, влетает в раскрытую дверь спальни и забивается под кровать.

Дикое животное, напуганное и одинокое.

— Значит, оставляешь вместо себя кота? — Он хотел бы звучать не так серьезно, но голос подвел и не послушался. — Так себе замена. Ты совсем не милый.

— Он тоже совсем не милый. Я специально выбирал. Я войду?

— У меня нет кошачьей еды, у него наверняка блохи, лишай или еще какая-то зараза, мебель всю подерет… — Рид вернулся в комнату и опустился на колени у кровати, заглядывая под нее. Издалека мелькнула сдвоенная зеленая вспышка да и только: кот не издавал ни звука. Вряд ли в ближайшее время удастся выманить его из укрытия. — Не помню, куда засунул лоток, да и не будет он в него ходить, он взрослый уже.

Под весом Девятисотого скрипнула кровать; Гэвин отвлекся от разглядывания сгустка черноты у дальней ее ножки и разогнулся, потирая поясницу. Что сказать, он не знал. Смотреть на андроида было странно: его поза выдавала усталость и задумчивость, уголки губ немного опустились и выражением лица Ричард как никогда походил на Коннора. Гэвину это не нравилось, он нервничал и злился, не понимая, как можно быть девиантом и одновременно не возражать против того, чтобы тебя заменили.

— Он всему научится. — Ричарду о коте было не интересно, плоский голос его выдавал. — Коты умные животные.

— Да уж поумнее некоторых.

— Вы будете скучать по мне, Рид?

— Еще чего, ты же кусок пластика. — Рид открыл окно и подвинул поближе разворошенную сигаретную пачку. — Типа, других дел у меня нет.

— Я единственный андроид, с которым ты целовался.

— Мало ли, с кем я целовался.

Пружины снова скрипнули, теперь уже облегченно, потому что Девятисотый поднялся. Рид видел отражение в темном стекле соседней оконной створки и следил за ним из-под ресниц, потому-то для него и не стало неожиданностью, когда Ричард подошел вплотную. Но вот обнявшие поперек живота руки заставили дернуться, выбросить сигарету в ночь и… выдохнуть, замереть, опереться о твердую грудь спиной.

Ричарда создали высоким, так что макушка удобно ложилась на его плечо, стоило запрокинуть голову. Рид чувствовал себя глупо. Чувствовал себя никому не нужным и теперь уже брошенным. Чувствовал себя отвратительно, мерзко, тошнотворно, и в разы хуже становилось из-за того, что ему не хватало сил отодвинуться и разомкнуть держащие его руки.

— Не буду я скучать, — упрямо настоял он, жалея, что не накинул кожаную куртку перед тем, как подойти к окну. Холодно не было, но ткань кофты была слишком тонкой, так что он чувствовал лопатками борта куртки Ричарда и пуговицы на его рубашке. — Дай посмотрю, где там пиздюк успел тебя поцарапать.

Развернувшись и передернув плечами, Гэвин грубовато одернул на Девятисотом полы пиджака, потрогал царапины, которых оказалось больше, чем на первый взгляд, и не выдержал:

— А не штрафанут за ущерб имуществу? Вряд ли получится выдать это за производственные издержки.

— О таких мелочах я уже не беспокоюсь.

— А на скине следов нет?

Рид, по-настоящему заинтересовавшись, схватил ладони Девятисотого и приподнял их, разглядывая ровную и гладкую кожу. Когда андроид только принес зверюгу, его руки были без скина, и в памяти у Гэвина остались тонко обрисованные сочленения на фалангах, такие странные и такие совершенные одновременно.

— Скин невозможно повредить, только запачкать. — Ричард вначале тоже смотрел на свои пальцы, а потом развернул ладони и перехватил руки Гэвина, задерживая его рядом. — Сегодня я останусь на ночь, детектив. Я на этом настаиваю.

Протест родился и тут же увял, придавленный самоуверенностью Ричарда — Гэвин мог спорить сколько угодно, мог драться или угрожать пистолетом, но он чувствовал, что Девятисотый решил так, как решил. Он останется, потому что так хочет; он принес дурацкого кота, он задавал прямые вопросы, он обнимал Рида и держал его руки, и ничего не знал о том, как нужно флиртовать со взрослым мужчиной.

Точно так же, как Гэвин не знал, как флиртовать с андроидом. Один-один.

— Ты что-то узнал? — У Рида внутри все скрутило, когда паззл начал складываться. Сегодня Девятисотый усиленно работал над чем-то за терминалом, а потом притащил кота и собрался остаться. А до этого он говорил, что хотел бы знать, как много времени у него еще есть... — Ричард?

— Я пытался, но нет. Никакой информации.

Пальцы Ричарда были теплыми, когда Гэвин почувствовал их у себя на шее. Они тронули кожу аккуратно, будто прошлись по страницам древней книги; Ричард немного сжал ладонь, примеряясь и оценивая реакцию, остановился, разглядывая профиль Гэвина вблизи.

Целовать андроида было странно еще в первый раз, но тогда Рид отвечал на вызов, только во вторую очередь поощряя собственный интерес, а сейчас делал это осознанно, прекрасно зная, на что идет. Никак не исчезала мысль о том, что это не человек, а пластиковая копия, Рида бросало из полюса в полюс — он полный извращенец, раз лижется с дроидом, но Ричард все-таки личность, и не так важно, из чего там оболочка.

На ощупь Девятисотый мало чем отличался от любого другого мужчины — это Рид проверил, дотронувшись до его живота и проведя по бокам. Чувствовались ребра, твердые мышцы пресса, правильный рельеф спины; Гэвину это нравилось подсознательно, инстинктивно. Он хорошо знал о своей бисексуальности и о том, что девушек любит изящных и слабых, а мужчин…

С мужчинами всегда сложнее. Гэвину нравились те, кто был сильнее него, и вместе с тем он терпеть не мог признавать чужое превосходство.

Теплые ладони спустились с шеи, обрисовали плечи и лопатки, невесомо упали до поясницы. Рид вздрогнул, когда почувствовал пальцы под кофтой, где они коснулись кожи и сразу же обвели давний шрам, проходящий по левому боку, сразу под ребрами. Это прикосновение было уже не просто исследовательским, а по-настоящему интимным, Гэвину в голову ударило теплом и слабостью так резко, что он насторожился.

— Разве андроиды занимаются сексом? — напрямую спросил он, не размыкая объятий.

— Если им этого хочется.

— А что насчет члена? — Гэвин ухмыльнулся и глянул прямо на Ричарда, рассчитывая если не смутить его, то заставить задуматься.

Он не преуспел; Девятисотый вернул ухмылку:

— Спорим, я заставлю тебя кончить и без него?

Гэвину стало жарко и пьяно, он хорошо чувствовал, что выиграть спор Ричарду будет несложно, но все-таки заносчиво ответил:

— Спорим.

***  
Ночь запомнилась Гэвину фантасмагорическим калейдоскопом из ощущений. Они погасили свет, так что в спальню проникали только отблески желтых фонарей с улицы, да помигивал диод на виске у Девятисотого — то голубой, то желтый, то быстрые переходы от одного к другому. Гэвину хорошо было видно, но смотрел он в основном руками: прикасался к Ричарду повсюду, наслаждался гладкостью ненастоящей кожи, отслеживал, как напрягаются мышцы, как матово загораются синим стыки пластин.

Вначале он еще сомневался, получает ли Ричард хоть какое-то удовольствие и если да, то как именно, но скоро бросил лишние мысли, положившись на ощущения, которые во весь голос кричали: всё хорошо. Всё лучше, чем было когда-либо до этого.

Гэвин не стеснялся низко стонать, когда не было сил сдерживаться, он гнулся под руками Девятисотого и тянулся к нему снова и снова, требуя больше, сильнее и чаще. С восторгом он обнаружил, как со спины андроида сползает скин, если сильно по нему царапнуть — Рид делал это раз за разом, трогал пальцами пластик и чувствовал себя так, будто добрался до самой сути его личности. До его нутра, туда, куда никогда и никак не достанет даже лучший из специалистов «КиберЛайф».

Отпускало его медленно. Сначала выровнялось дыхание, тело расслабилось и в полусне Гэвин выбрал позу поудобнее, разложив Девятисотого так, как нравилось. После этого Рид спросил самого себя, как докатился до того, чтобы дать андроиду трахнуть себя пальцами, но мысль не вызвала ни отвращения, ни даже лишних вопросов. Дело, значит, в самом андроиде, и это можно понять.

Но уже в конце, когда Гэвин почти уснул, мысли добрались до главного: это прощание. Девятисотый чувствует, что ему осталось недолго, и Рид чувствует тоже, потому они и оказались в постели именно сейчас.

Сонливость растворилась под давлением тревожности, Рид перевернулся на другой бок, крепко зажмурился, снова поменял позу. Чертовы мысли хотелось отложить до утра, Гэвин многое отдал бы за то, чтобы снова наслаждаться близостью и думать только о том, что Ричард видел его без одежды и обоим это понравилось.

— Гэвин, почему ты не спишь? — От тихого голоса Риду немного полегчало, но себя он по привычке не выдал.

— Твоя лампочка светит мне прямо в глаз.

— Прости. — Ричард медленно повернулся на бок, давая рассмотреть грудь и ребра, и лег диодом в подушку, заглушая мерцание. — Теперь лучше?

— Нет.

Гэвин повернулся тоже, молча потянулся и погладил лицо Ричарда, большим пальцем обвел его губы, ощутив невесомый поцелуй. С минуту он лежал молча, разглядывая его и еле-еле касаясь, а потом, перешагнув через гордость, признал:

— Я не хочу другого напарника.

— А раньше ты не хотел напарника вообще, — заметил Ричард, не улыбнувшись.

— Ты оказался ничего так.

На этот раз Девятисотый засмеялся и обнял Гэвина подложенной под шею рукой. Больше они не сказали ни слова, и вскоре Рид провалился в глубокий сон, отпустив до утра тревогу.

Разбудили его отстраненные и уютные звуки чужого присутствия. Еще не открывая глаз, Рид пытался угадать, что Девятисотый делает — то ли одевается, то ли играет с пиздюком, то ли… обыскивает его вещи?..

Вскинувшись, Рид резко сел и потер кулаками лицо, а потом враждебно уставился на Ричарда, который стоял у распахнутого настежь шкафа и вытаскивал оттуда одежду по одной вещи. Расправив кофту или свитер, Ричард критически оглядывал его, складывал и отправлял обратно, доставая что-то новое и вновь рассматривая.

— Ричард?

— Доброго утра, детектив. Через полчаса мы должны выезжать, чтоб вовремя начать рабочий день.

— Ты роешься в моем шкафу.

— Ваш кот испортил мне форму и я ищу, что бы надеть.

— В моем шкафу, — настойчиво повторил Гэвин.

— Да. — Девятисотый обернулся, опуская руки с зажатой в них флисовой рубашкой. — Статистика показывает, что любовники иногда носят вещи друг друга, так что я подумал, что теперь это приемлемо. Тем более, ситуация экстренная.

Он проговорил это так серьезно, что Гэвин не смог даже разозлиться. Махнув рукой, он упал обратно на подушку и закрыл глаза, собираясь поспать еще минут десять, но вместо этого живо представил Девятисотого, через голову натягивающего на себя серую кофту с треугольным вырезом. Воображаемый Ричард смотрелся в ней сногсшибательно, и Рид любовался, как он поправляет рукава, надевает потом кожанку и рассматривает самого себя в зеркале. В представлении Гэвина любая вещь шла ему безукоризненно, а еще символизировала принадлежность. Так что пусть берет что хочет, лишь бы действительно надел.

— Вы улыбаетесь, Гэвин, — заметил Ричард, и Рид, не разлепляя глаз, откликнулся:

— Иди ты нахуй и сделай мне кофе.

На какое-то время ему удалось выкинуть из головы все плохое и пожить одним моментом — приятным и даже уютным. Кофе у Ричарда получился отличным, андроид наверняка старался: за отпивающим из кружки Гэвином он наблюдал во все глаза, а потом улыбнулся так самодовольно, что захотелось то ли двинуть ему, то ли поцеловать. В автомобиле Рид ткнул в кнопку радио, а Девятисотый подключился к нему дистанционно и переключал треки так, чтоб ни одного раза не попасть на рекламу.

Дорогу снова хотелось продлить, но Ричард настроил навигатор, так что Гэвин, не особо задумываясь, ехал по нему, и уже на парковке, остановившись, но сидя на месте, позволил мыслям вновь настроиться на серьезный лад.

Серийные убийства. Сотрудничество с Кливлендом. Отчеты. «КиберЛайф». Девятисотый в черной кожаной куртке…

— Спалимся. — Гэвин покачал головой.

— О чем ты?

— Да по тебе сразу видно, что мы переспали.

— Это тебе видно. Остальные не поймут. Если хочешь, я поставлю тебе фингал, чтобы выглядело, будто я эту куртку силой отнял.

— Я тебе сам фингал поставлю, слыш! — Рид вспылил и одновременно успокоился, но не потому, что Ричард убедил его: просто были вещи куда более серьезные, чем это. — Идем уже, зря, что ли, вовремя приехали?

В Департаменте на одежду Ричарда обратил внимание только Коннор. Рид заметил, как эти двое негромко о чем-то разговорились, но лица у обоих оставались серьезными — не поймешь ничего. Вскоре Ричард вернулся и занял место напротив. Он вел себя так, будто ничего не происходило, и с одной стороны это успокаивало Гэвина, но вот с другой…

Хорошо, должно быть, андроиду: заблокировал участок памяти, вот и не беспокоишься о том, что там уложено. А вот Рид не беспокоиться не мог.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем дерганней и резче он становился; к концу смены даже сцепился на словах с капитаном и только чудом избежал выговора. И именно после этого понял: всё. Довольно уже подстраиваться под обстоятельства.

Он не желал больше позволять «КиберЛайфу» строить его, Гэвина Рида, жизнь.

— Слушай, Девятка… — Рид сел на край стола, чувствуя, как ускоренно бьется сердце, но не от волнения или страха, а от наступившей наконец уверенности. — У вас, тостеров, есть какая-то штука, чтобы вас по спутнику можно было найти?

— Конечно, детектив. Спутниковый модуль связи. Благодаря чему мы всегда можем подключиться к интернету, доступ и геолокация теряется только в случае, если андроид находится в помещении с заглушками.

— Ага. И ты знаешь, где этот модуль расположен.

— Знаю. — Ричард откинулся на спинку стула и только сейчас поднял на Гэвина глаза.

— И ты мог бы при желании от него избавиться?

Кольцо диода окрасилось алым, а взгляд Девятисотого потемнел, когда он сложил перед собой сцепленные замком руки и кивнул:

— Я мог бы.


	14. 14

Действовать нужно было на опережение, оба хорошо это понимали. Рид определил крайний срок в две недели: он не мог задавать лишних вопросов специалистам без того, чтобы не вызвать подозрений ни потом, ни сейчас, поэтому только надеялся, что четырнадцати дней хватит. Что они успеют. Что не придется делать все впопыхах за одни сутки, если расчеты окажутся неверными, или кусать локти, когда в последний момент все пойдет наперекосяк.

Технической частью заниматься приходилось Ричарду: Гэвин попытался вникнуть в документацию по устройству машины, но от обилия схем, пояснений к схемам и комментариев к пояснением голова шла кругом. Пришлось сдаться и уступить, подавив нарастающее желание контролировать все от и до; впервые Рид полностью положился на андроида в чем-то настолько важном и серьезном. Дело, которое они сейчас вместе готовили, обещало перевернуть в корне всю жизнь Рида, но он старался не задумываться об этом чересчур сильно. Ведь стоило только отвлечься от процесса и позволить себе сосредоточиться на том, что именно он собрался провернуть, как Гэвин тут же с удивлением спрашивал себя: это что, правда? Он действительно так поступит?

Рискнет? Решится?

Вопросы оставались без ответа, и Рид поступал так, как привык: все силы вкладывал в процесс ради достижения результата, ни о чем другом не задумываясь, да и себя особенно не жалея.

— Вы уверены, Гэвин? — Своими неожиданными вопросами Ричард начинал Рида раздражать. Гэвин был уверен, и даже если бы передумал — андроид стал бы первым, кто узнал бы об этом. И единственным, конечно, ведь никого больше к работе не подключали, но все же…

— Опять началось?

— Вам нужно побольше спать. Ресурсы здоровья вычерпываются гораздо быстрее, чем пополняются.

— Я нормально сплю.

— Я проанализировал ваш сон за последние три дня. Вы засыпаете около двух ночи, спите приблизительно пять часов. Фаза короткого сна составляет четыре часа, иногда больше, продолжительность глубокого сна на этом фоне незначительна.

— На том свете высплюсь.

— При сохранении тенденции это произойдет довольно скоро.

Риду хотелось еще раз огрызнуться, но рядом прошел капитан Фаулер, и детектив только махнул рукой. В департаменте можно было разговаривать о чем угодно, если только не упоминать конкретных деталей и планов, но Гэвин все равно порой дергался от резких звуков и чужих окриков. Лучше было не рисковать и замять эту тему, по крайней мере, до вечера — вот останутся наедине, и Рид подробно объяснит пластиковому ублюдку, почему не нужно указывать, как люди должны жить.

— А еще я плохо питаюсь, пью слишком много кофе и испытываю трудности с контролем эмоций, — заметил Рид, откидываясь на спинку офисного кресла. — Я все это знаю и без тебя, окэй?

— Окэй. — Девятисотый блеснул диодом. — Детектив Чэнь запрашивает конференцию по поводу расследования. Эксперты на основании схожести почерка преступлений получили новые детали и опорные точки.

— Прекрасно. Скажи Тине, что не нужно конференции, мы лучше приедем к ней. Так дело пойдет быстрее. Переночуем там, утром вернемся в Детройт.

Ричард наградил Гэвина долгим немигающим взглядом, а потом повернулся и посмотрел в терминал. Строки, отсветы которых детектив видел на обратной стороне монитора, замелькали с неестественной скоростью — андроид выполнял приказ.

***  
Девятисотый снова переключал музыку, избегая рекламы и песен, которые могли Гэвину не понравиться. Радио звучало негромко, сквозь приоткрытое окно мелодия вырывалась на воздух и там рассыпалась под давлением ветра, иногда смешивалась с дымом — Гэвин курил, когда ему становилось скучно. Ехали молча: Рид понимал, что думать и говорить сейчас может только о том, что они с Девятисотым планируют, но обсуждать больше было нечего. Оставалось только делать, вот они и двигались в Кливленд, и Ричард наверняка считал это путешествием, хотя больше не говорил такую ерунду вслух.

— До пункта назначения осталось два часа ровно, — сообщил Ричард, почему-то взявший на себя обязанность каждый час давать отчет об оставшемся времени. Но теперь только уведомлением андроид не ограничился: аккуратная длиннопалая рука поднялась в воздух и почти сразу опустилась ладонью прямиком на колено Гэвина.

Рид скосил взгляд вниз, проверяя, не показалось ли. Рука лежала, на вид напряженная — расстояние между сидениями заставляло Девятисотого вытянуться, ремень безопасности крепко хватал его за плечо, и поэтому выглядел напарник до абсурдного сосредоточенным.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это флирт, — объяснил Ричард. — Судя по моим данным, подобные жесты служат проявлением симпатии.

— Тебе нужно как-нибудь погуглить статью о том, когда это уместно, а когда нет.

— Сейчас неуместно? Но мы наедине и ничем не заняты…

— О черт, Девятка.

Гэвин переключил управление на автопилот; скорость тут же упала, но Рид смог повернуть голову без опаски. Лицо андроида было спокойным и сосредоточенным, каким его и создали, и Гэвину вновь стало трудно поверить в то, что существо с такой миной способно испытывать сильные эмоции. Даже сейчас Ричард говорил о флирте так, словно тот был еще одной строкой в его ежедневном отчете.

— Что не так?

— Все это очень странно. — Гэвин опять посмотрел на руку Ричарда, попытался понять, что испытывает прямо сейчас. Да, ему было приятно, что Девятисотый проявляет знаки внимания, потому что, если уж откровенно, к Гэвину редко кто был по-хорошему внимателен. Но вместе с тем ему хотелось, чтобы свои порывы Ричард преподносил более изысканно, уместно… адекватно, в конце концов.

Нужно будет научить его как-нибудь потом, позже, если все пройдет хорошо.

— Вы имеете в виду, что мне нужно убрать руку? — уточнил Ричард, в очередной раз перескочивший на излюбленный официальный тон.

Часы на приборной панели показывали половину шестого вечера — еще ехать и ехать. Рид вздохнул и перехватил руку Девятисотого за запястье, потянул податливо расслабившуюся конечность вверх и остановил, когда ладонь оказалась аккурат посередине бедра.

Пальцы Ричарда еще пару секунд оставались безучастными, неживыми, а потом опомнились и чуть сжали ногу Рида сквозь плотную ткань серых джинсов: понял андроид что-то или нет, а теперь он выглядел намного приятнее, даже смог откинуться на подголовник затылком. Рид, увидев это, одобрительно усмехнулся и кивнул:

— Потом научишься. Все приходит с опытом, ушлепок.

Ричард ухмыльнулся почти так же, как это только что сделал Гэвин, и отозвался:

— Как скажешь, мудила.

Рид расхохотался в ответ, опустил стекло до конца и выставил локоть в окно; каким бы дурацким ни было то, что сделал андроид, а ему начало казаться, что атмосфера вокруг изрядно потеплела. И это было правильно — Рид не хотел проводить последние два часа путешествия в молчании.

Из-за приподнявшегося настроения Рид, подъезжая к Департаменту Кливленда, обнаружил в себе железобетонную уверенность в том, что от внимательного взгляда детектива Тины Чэнь ничего не укроется. В частности он имел в виду изменившийся характер отношений между напарниками, ведь вряд ли у Тины были хоть какие-нибудь основания думать, что Гэвин запланировал что-то серьезное на самое ближайшее время. Гэвин Рид в ее глазах был тем человеком, который ничего и никогда не планирует, просто позволяя событиям случаться с собой так или иначе.

Но он ошибся: Девятисотый при посторонних держался отстраненно и вышколенно, будто был самой настоящей машиной без намека на девиацию. Говорил по-деловому, задавал точные вопросы, время от времени вопросительно поглядывал на Рида, ожидая команды или разрешения; роль, которую он играл, не нравилась ему, но и сильно не напрягала. Ричард понимал, что сейчас самое время для отлично сыгранных ролей, и поэтому даже не морщился, когда Гэвин проходился по нему матом или вел себя так, словно никакого андроида рядом и вовсе нет.

Разобрав новые данные по делу серийных убийств и разделив обязанности так, чтоб каждый занимался тем, что умеет лучше всего, Гэвин и Тина выпили по последней чашке кофе уже в другом, более расслабленном настроении. Дело близилось к полуночи, у Тины на лице отразились первые следы усталости, но она упрямо не уходила, как будто чувствуя, что это последняя возможность провести время вместе с другом.

— Какие планы на день рождения, Рид?

Гэвин пожал плечами, вспомнив, что до тридцати семи ему осталось меньше месяца. Что ж, новый возраст он встретит уже далеко от Детройта и еще дальше от Тины, поэтому насчет планов можно говорить что угодно.

И он ответил правду:

— Буду работать, это ведь пятница.

— Вот именно. Вечер пятницы, самое то. Потом два выходных, можно оторваться.

— Чем ближе к сороковнику, тем труднее отрываться, — фыркнул Рид в ответ. — Может быть, организую что-нибудь в баре.

— Или напьешься вместе с котом.

— Или напьюсь вместе с котом. — Он не стал отрицать, усмехнувшись и покусывая край пластикового стакана из-под кофе. Про кота Рид подумал только сейчас, и теперь решал головоломку о том, как не оставить пиздюка на произвол судьбы. Принесенный Девятисотым кот ему не нравился, но выбросить его или даже сдать в приют Гэвин никак не мог.

— Ладно, надеюсь, я приглашена, — Тина наконец выбросила стаканчик и хлопнула Рида по плечу, наверняка пытаясь подражать кому-то из старших коллег. — Спокойной ночи, Рид. Ты уезжаешь утром?

— Да, пораньше.

— Удачной дороги.

Она перешла пустынную трассу и скрылась в слабо освещенном желтым холле Департамента. Некоторое время Рид оставался на месте и следил за тем, как ее силуэт путешествует по оконным квадратам, а потом Тина свернула в одну из дверей и исчезла. Гэвин обернулся назад, без труда отыскав в тени от козырька кафетерия моргающий диод Ричарда: тот ждал, пока можно будет подойти и перестать играть роль послушной, хоть и высокофункциональной машины.

— Как ты?

— Полон сил. — Гэвин смял в ладони стаканчик и бросил в мусорный бак. — Едем сейчас в мотель. Вряд ли кто-то станет за нами следить или проверять, но сделаем вид, что спим, а около двух можно будет начинать.

— Попробуешь поспать?

На пару секунд Рид задумался о том, как они двое могли бы провести эти буферные два часа; мысли ему понравились даже несмотря на то, что воображение подбрасывало самые банальные вещи. Тихо вздохнув, Гэвин покачал головой, удивляясь тому, как мало времени ему потребовалось, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью об отношениях с андроидом — совсем недавно он взорвался бы от одного намека на такую идею, а сейчас всерьез рассматривал возможность.

И все-таки от нее отказался: два часа — это не полноценный сон, но дополнительные силы ночью ему не помешают.

***  
Окраины Кливленда ночью выглядели пустынно и заброшенно. Фонари нигде не горели: на каждом имелся датчик движения, так что вспыхивали они только если кто-то проходил или проезжал мимо, но Ричард дистанционно подключился к контроллерам южной сети и не давал уличному освещению работать. В косых лучах фар дорога выглядела мерцающей рекой, а дома с редкими вкраплениями освещенных окон и люминесцентных вывесок — прибрежными скалами. Рид не опасался на эти скалы натолкнуться, ведь за рулем сидел Девятисотый, но вот на то, что кто-то обязательно их заметит, он реально рассчитывал.

Пусть бы и замечали. Автомобиль из проката, без опознавательных знаков полиции. Едут себе какие-то люди, никому не мешают. Рид покосился в сторону Ричарда, провел пальцами вдоль полоски на его виске — пришлось трижды перекрыть диод пластырем, чтобы он перестал быть заметным в темноте.

— Нравится, как я выгляжу без индикатора?

— С пластырем ты выглядишь как придурок, попустись, — фыркнул Рид, отнимая руку и разглядывая электронную карту. — Поворот в темноте не пропусти.

— Я никогда не пропускаю повороты.

Через минуту Девятисотый резко вывернул руль, заставив автомобиль клюнуть носом, съезжая по спуску на объездную одноколейную дорогу. Свалка, куда они направлялись, лежала прямо по курсу, но через главные ворота Рид туда не рвался. Их вылазка должна пройти незаметно и тихо, потому они и делали огромный круг, чтобы оказаться в самом глухом месте кливлендского дистрикта.

Дорога тут превращалась в грунтовку, усыпанную старым щебнем. Ричард сбросил скорость и выключил фары, вглядываясь вдаль и по сторонам, выискивая, нет ли сторожей, полиции, случайных проезжих, оборванцев или кого там еще могло сюда занести. Изредка со стороны главного шоссе выблескивали вспышки, но автомобили всякий раз проезжали мимо, а вскоре трассу скрыл поворот за холмом, и темень превратилась в непроглядную.

Наружность выглядела так, будто они едут сквозь космос, пронизанный жидкими отсветами звезд. Трава на холмах казалась серебристой, тень выглядела тяжелым полотном, выброшенным на землю; в конце концов Рид высунулся в окно и взглянул на небо — оно стояло высоко, звезды еле-еле проклевывались, были мелкими, будто пыль или алмазная крошка. Среди них поблескивали то ли самолеты, то ли спутники — Рид не разобрался и перевел взгляд вперед по ходу движения.

— Почти приехали. — Гэвин сощурился, вглядываясь и разбирая впереди на фоне неба высокие прутья решетки.

Никаких стоп-сигналов, отражателей, проблесковых огней. Старая городская свалка была под ведомством «КиберЛайф», но облагородили ее только спереди — главный вход, двухэтажное здание администрации, не более того. Здесь, в самом конце мусорохранилища, никто не бывал и о безопасности не заботился.

— Выходим! — Рид заторопился, глянул на часы и помрачнел — до рассвета оставалось меньше трех часов, а он вовсе не был уверен, что времени хватит. — Что по датчикам?

— Датчики движения здесь не стоят.

— А внутри?

— Нет. Свалка принимает старые машины с тридцатого года, здесь есть модели андроидов, которые заряжаются от солнечной энергии, поэтому они имеют тенденцию шевелиться, накопив заряд. Но ограда находится под напряжением — оно слишком низкое для того, чтоб повредить человеку, однако способно отправить сигнал на пост охраны.

— Ты справишься?

— Да.

Девятисотый улыбнулся и подошел к ограде. Узко поставленные прутья в высоту были в два его роста, каждый слепо утыкался в небо необработанным краем, но ни колючей проволоки ни заостренных пик там не было. Преграда сложная, но Рид справлялся и не с такими. Он дождался, пока Девятисотый возьмется обнаженными пластиковыми пальцами за прутья и отрывисто кивнет головой, и бесстрашно полез по ограде вверх.

Электрический ток казался щекочущим, но малоприятным поглаживанием. В первый момент Рид едва не отпрянул; пришлось пересиливать себя и торопиться — он лез выше и выше, чувствуя, как приподнимаются волосы на голове, а Ричард в это время блокировал проходящий по сети сигнал тревоги. Наконец Гэвин добрался до верха, осторожно перекинул ногу через торчащую проволоку, спустился на полметра вниз и оттуда спрыгнул, попятившись по мягкой земле назад.

Готово.

Руки хотелось вытереть, отряхнуть. Ток словно поселился в кончиках пальцев, те гудели и не слушались, но Гэвин знал, что это скоро пройдет, и заставлял себя не беспокоиться.

Этот край свалки напоминал кладбище химер — отовсюду торчали металлические остовы странных конструкций, арматура топорщилась из раскрошившихся бетонных блоков, битое стекло блестело под лучами фонариков. Ричард повел Гэвина вдоль ограды, потому что идти напрямую через свалку в темноте было очень опасно.

— Что сюда свозили? — Отблеск света зацепил ржавый железный бок с нарисованным белой краской глазом. Присмотревшись, Рид опознал жестяную бочку из-под химикатов и нахмурился: такие отходы по закону утилизировали, а не вышвыривали просто так.

— Все подряд. В основном строймусор. Кливленд разрастался в три стороны, но северо-запад оказался слишком болотистым, застройку снесли и то, что нельзя было использовать повторно, осело здесь. Это старая часть свалки, нам нужно дойти примерно до середины.

— Дальше. Вряд ли мы сможем выдать какую-то консерву тридцатого года за продвинутую модель «КиберЛайф».

План придумал Гэвин, а Девятисотый только помог его усовершенствовать. Суть заключалась в том, чтобы сымитировать смерть Ричарда, использовав для этого корпус другого андроида, в который будет загружен изрядный кусок памяти Девятисотого. Главная трудность заключалась в том, что корпус обязан быть похожим на современные модели. Большую часть компонентов все равно придется уничтожить, но оставшаяся, среди которой и блок памяти, наверняка будет изучена специалистами от и до. Ричард клялся, что сумеет сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил подмены, но для Рида, не понимающего в машинах, это не звучало правдоподобно.

Но все равно было лучше, чем отдать им Девятисотого.

Первых андроидов на свалке Рид не заметил. Так и прошел бы мимо, если бы Ричард не задержал за плечо и не указал лучом фонарика на темный, вгрузший в строймусор, блок.

— Их поначалу спрессовывали, — объяснил Ричард. — Часть пластика шла на переработку, но расход был небольшим, а с другими отраслями промышленности «КиберЛайф» не делится, поэтому блоки оставались здесь.

— Сколько в таком андроидов?

Блок напоминал куб размером два на два метра — по крайней мере, именно такую поверхность Рид видел впереди; вглубь блок мог уходить как угодно далеко, хоть на три, хоть на десяток метров. Внешне он ничем не напоминал андроидов, пресс так хорошо потрудился, что плоскости едва ли не лоснились под белым светом — ни впадин, ни выпуклостей.

— Около сотни. Пойдем дальше.

— А если их всех спрессовали?

— Все будет в порядке.

Гэвин тут же заткнулся, поняв, что чересчур сильно проявляет беспокойство. Молча пошел следом за Ричардом, подсвечивая то под ногами, чтобы ни за что не зацепиться, то по сторонам, не желая пропустить чего-то важного. Вскоре к одинаковым на вид блокам добавились каркасы автомобилей, железные контейнеры из-под угля, грубо сколоченные магазинные поддоны. Свалка становилась все более разнообразной, запахи тоже усилились, так что Рид благодарил погоду за то, что в основном ветер дул в спину и не давал прочувствовать весь местный колорит.

Вскоре Ричард решил, что нужно свернуть и углубиться в завалы мусора. Рид вздохнул тяжело, но спорить не стал, и смело полез вначале на возвышение, составленное из старых шин и пластика, а потом вниз, по другую сторону. И попал как будто на чужую планету, где все было мертвым, бесформенным и безликим, пугающим.

— Они и не думают все это разбирать.

— Теперь нет, — спокойно отозвался Ричард. — Андроиды свободны, никто из них не захочет здесь работать.

— Еще бы, — буркнул Гэвин, — дураков среди вас нет. Так эта планета и сдохнет в…

Он запнулся, как на словах, так и на деле. Потерял равновесие, схватился за торчащую из очередной горы мусора бочку, выровнялся и снова направил луч света вперед. Бесформенная масса на глазах превращалась в отдельные силуэты, Рид видел головы, руки, ноги, целые корпуса, изломанные или на вид обычные — это были андроиды без искусственной кожи, с забитыми грязью сочленениями, с выдраными пластинами и разворошеными внутренностями.

Несмотря на то, что запахов здесь почти не было, Рид почувствовал, что вот-вот сблюет, и задрал голову вверх, лишь бы этого не сделать. Над свалкой по-прежнему мерцала бриллиантовая крошка звезд, небо было точно настолько красивым, насколько то, что Рид увидел, было омерзительным.

— Пришли? — не опуская взгляд, спросил он.

— Еще нет. Это только начало, Гэвин. Хочешь остаться здесь?

— Ага, щас. — Рид фыркнул и зло посмотрел на Ричарда. — Это был мой план, так что хватит трепаться и веди давай.

Первые три минуты детектив сумел не обращать на уничтоженных андроидов внимания, но потом один из них шевельнулся. Потянулась вперед мятая кисть, пальцы дрогнули в попытке за что-то зацепиться, характерный звук электронного механизма заставил внутренности сжаться от сиюминутного ужаса. Ничего подобного Рид не видел даже в кошмарах, но был теперь уверен, что именно это начнет видеть в них впредь — забыть такое зрелище ему не представлялось возможным.

Еще хуже стало, когда Рид представил себе Девятисотого, погребенного под грудой металлолома. Сломанного, отключенного, в пятнах ржавчины и плесени. С вынутым регулятором насоса, с полустершимся серийным номером над правым глазом.

Эти машины не были на него похожи, но Ричард вел Гэвина дальше, и тот мог видеть, как меняется внешний вид андроидов, как светлеет пластик, как сочленения и стыки пластин становятся все более незаметными и гладкими. Как удлиняются, в конце концов, тусклые серийные номера.

— Здесь есть те, из армии Маркуса?

— Маркус их всех забрал, чтобы похоронить. Официально андроидов тридцать восьмого года тут нет. Но я читал файлы «КиберЛайф» и в ноябре они осуществляли ежедневные рейсы до Кливленда из Детройта. Предполагаю, что именно здесь мы найдем корпуса тех машин, что были уничтожены во время паники. Организации отключали андроидов десятками, «КиберЛайф» забирали их для тестирования…

— Стали бы они целых андроидов выбрасывать?

— Это не они. Это армия. Там пошли дальше и после деактивации в андроидов стреляли, чтобы те уж наверняка не стали девиантами и не выдали секретную информацию третьим лицам. Вот на этих я рассчитываю.

Ричард оказался прав, и вскоре Гэвин начал замечать первых GJ500, потом и GS200 из службы общественной безопасности. На большинстве андроидов невозможно было прочитать серийный номер, но вскоре Рид научился опознавать их по характерным деталям и почти не обращал внимания, пока не натолкнулся взглядом на слишком знакомое ему «РМ700».

Полицейский андроид, женский молд. В Департаменте до сих пор несколько таких, уже пробужденных, работало, а тут одна лежала, наполовину сдавленная старым металлическим бойлером, слепо пялилась в ночь пустыми глазами… нет, оптическими блоками. Гэвин с усилием заставил себя отвернуться и прекратить думать об этих пластиковых болванках как о личностях, подобных Ричарду.

— Думаю, тут мы найдем все необходимое. Я просчитал, какие нужны детали, и мы сможем собрать их из SQ800, РС200 и GJ500. Тем более, что большая часть корпуса все равно будет уничтожена взрывом, верно?

— Ага, да… — Гэвин потянулся за сигаретной пачкой, но так ее и не коснулся — лучше было тут не курить, не оставлять следов. — Говори, что делать. Черт, надо было прихватить отвертку или там пилу.

— У современных корпусов все устроено иначе, пила не понадобится. — Ричард улыбнулся, посмотрев на Рида, и тот некстати подумал, как, должно быть, нелегко Девятисотому находиться среди убитых собратьев, просто так сваленных в кучу среди миллионов тонн различного дерьма. И раз он при этом держится нормально, то и Рид подзабьет на морально-этическую часть.

Нужно разломать парочку пластиковых ушлепков на части, так он разломает. Нужно потом собрать из них нового монстра Франкенштейна — значит, соберет.

— Как тебе вон та нога? — Он ткнул пальцем в ближайшего андроида, не присматриваясь к тому, что это за модель. — Хочешь одинаковые конечности или как получится?

***  
Все было закончено как раз к рассвету. Фонарик Гэвин заснул во внутренний карман куртки — небо розовело, свалка покрывалась мягкими полутонами теней, так что под ногами теперь было неплохо видно. Они пошли обратно тем же путем и темпом, и Гэвин успел увидеть, как в небе появляются птицы, с громкими криками носясь над горами мусора взад и вперед. Тишины больше не было — слышались электронные сигналы, звуки голосов и обрывки мелодий: Ричард объяснил, что многие андроиды были запрограммированы на раннюю активность, и заряд с солнечных батарей позволял им ее воспроизводить.

В утреннем свете свалка больше не казалась пугающим и кошмарным местом, а ночные иллюзии и страхи Гэвин вовсе позабыл от усталости. Мыслями он уже находился в Детройте, на подземном этаже парковки, где в свободном блоке они с Ричардом планировали оставить все детали, полученные за сегодня. Там же их придется и собирать, но это неудобство было пустяковым по сравнению с масштабом дела, на которое они работали.

Автомобиль стоял по ту сторону забора точно так же, как его и оставили. Ричард внимательно осмотрелся вокруг, но не заметил ничьих следов, так что первым полез на верхушку ограды, а потом поперетаскивал все прихваченные со свалки конечности, компоненты и детали на другую сторону. Рид во второй раз пересилил себя, по-быстрому перебравшись через ограду под напряжением, а потом дернувшись от неожиданного удара током — слишком быстро дотронулся до металлического крыла автомобиля.

— Это остаточный разряд, все в порядке. — Ричард подошел к нему, взяв за руку, которую Рид отчаянно растирал пальцами. — Скоро все пройдет. Спасибо, что делаешь это ради меня, Гэвин.

— Черт, Девятка…

Рид зажмурился от непривычных для себя чувств, навалившихся вдруг разом, перемешанных и оттого непонятных. Зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке Ричарда, сжал у корней — надо же, как настоящие на ощупь! — и прислонился к его лбу своим, горячим и капельку вспотевшим.

— Поменьше херни этой неси, понял, — потребовал он, не отстраняясь. — Давай паковать хреновины, время не ждет.

Компоненты удачно поместились наполовину в багажнике, а наполовину на дне автомобиля, между передним и задним рядом кресел. Ричард прикрыл их резиновым ковриком, чтобы со стороны было незаметно, но Гэвин махнул рукой: если какой коп пожелает заглянуть в салон, так пусть сперва на значок Рида полюбуется, а потом уже лезет.

Оставались мелочи: доехать до мотеля, где Рид должен был пересесть в собственный автомобиль, а потом вернуться в Детройт разными дорогами. Мер предосторожности слишком много, как не поленился сообщить Девятисотый, но Гэвин хотел, чтобы все сработало идеально.

Но всё провалилось на первом же этапе. Поворачивая на парковку позади мотеля, Гэвин увидел полицейский автомобиль, а еще через секунду Ричард распознал на водительском месте Тину Чэнь, смотрящую прямиком на них.

— Вот блядь… — под нос ругнулся Гэвин, поглядывая через плечо и проверяя, насколько незаметна их добыча. — Повезло так повезло.

Стоило остановиться, как в окно постучали. Гэвин выругался еще раз, стекло поползло вниз, медленно втягиваясь в дверцу, и он угрюмо посмотрел Тине в лицо. Хотел начать первым, но она опередила, спросив:

— Что ты задумал, Рид?

— О чем ты, детка, все в порядке же. — Гэвин и сам отлично слышал, как незначительно звучат его слова. Нечего и думать, будто Тина поверит, и она, конечно, не поверила.

— Не держи меня за дуру. Вначале ты являешься сюда, хотя хватило бы обычной конференции для того, чтобы решить все вопросы. Потом решаешь уехать с самого утра, а когда я прихожу пораньше, потому что хочу попрощаться, оказывается, что вы двое не только не уехали, но еще и бросили свою машину!

Нужно было исчезнуть ночью и оставить автомобиль где-нибудь у обочины, запоздало понял Рид. Тогда бы ни Тина, ни кто-либо другой не сумел его отыскать или опознать.

— А теперь вы возвращаетесь утром, у твоего андроида заклеен диод и, Рид, судя по твоей морде, ты не в ночном клубе развлекался.

— Что с мордой? — Он повернул к себе зеркало заднего вида и ругнулся в третий раз — на скуле виднелся длинный мазутный след, неизвестно откуда взявшийся. — И ты мне ничего не сказал, хер пластиковый?

— Я не подумал.

— Значит, вы оба что-то замыслили, — констатировала Тина. — Вылезайте из машины. Я хочу осмотреть транспортное средство.

— Чэнь, ну не выебывайся! — Рид все-таки вышел, попутно пытаясь рукавом оттереть грязь с лица. — Мы взрослые мужики и у нас были дела. Мало ли, куда я ездил.

— Открой багажник.

— Еще чего. Я сержант, между прочим, ты не имеешь права смотреть мой багажник.

— На территории Кливленда еще как имею. Открывай, если не хочешь, чтобы я написала рапорт.

Гэвин планировал упрямиться до последнего. Он хорошо знал Тину и поэтому думал, что рано или поздно она сдастся, отстанет или заторопится куда-нибудь еще, но тут он услышал, как щелкает механизм багажника, и крышка слегка подскакивает вверх, разблокированная прикосновением Девятисотого.

Мысленно Рид тут же настучал ушлепку по электронным мозгам, но в реальности только покосился на его спокойную фигуру и поджал губы.

Тина обошла машину, бросила подозрительный взгляд сразу на обоих и приподняла крышку. Ей потребовалась пара секунд на то, чтобы рассмотреть предметы внутри, и еще столько же, чтобы понять, что это такое. После этого она помрачнела, аккуратно закрыла багажник до повторного щелчка и скрестила на груди руки, а Гэвин, у которого появился с десяток вариантов для объяснения, неожиданно для самого себя совершенно искренне сказал:

— Мне это нужно, Тина. Без вариантов.

— Тогда рассказывай.

Гэвин посмотрел Тине через плечо, на Девятисотого, заложившего руки за спину и слегка опустившего голову. Чем больше людей знают какой-то секрет, тем больше шансов, что они его разболтают. Что сделают что-то неправильно, обмолвятся о детали, казавшейся им незначительной, опоздают или наоборот придут слишком рано. Человеческий фактор — единственная в мире сила, кроме разве что божественной, на которую невозможно повлиять.

Но Ричард, перехватив направленный на него взгляд, кивнул, и Гэвин решил рассказать.


	15. 15

Собранный вручную андроид выглядел, по мнению Рида, смешно, как неуклюжий манекен или робот из фильмов конца прошлого века. Цвет пластика на руках отличался от цвета корпуса, шея казалась чересчур длинной, а голова… Гэвину вообще с трудом удавалось поверить, что эта конструкция сумеет достоверно имитировать Девятисотого. Он понимал, что форменная одежда подчеркнет сходство, а потом будет взрыв, которые изуродует это творение так, что мало кто сумеет в оплавленном и потемневшем углепластике разобрать ту или иную модель. Главное все равно останется целым, на это и вся ставка, но пока что Риду казалось, что обмануть не получится даже самого себя.

— Будет лучше, когда мы поставим на место диод и регулятор. — Ричард скрестил на груди руки, его голова сама по себе капельку наклонилась к плечу, пока он разглядывал лежащий на длинном столе результат. — И, конечно, маркировка.

— Кто нам ее сделает?

— Я сам и сделаю. — Лицо Ричарда слегка нахмурилось, черты заострились из-за того, как он поджал губы. — Тина достанет атермальную плоттерную пленку, это главное, потом я справлюсь.

— Тина достанет…

Риду все еще не нравилось то, что Тина подключилась к их делам. Во-первых, чем больше свидетелей, тем выше риск раскрытия. К тому же, Тина сможет проговориться и после, когда они с Ричардом будут уверены, что все в порядке. Другой причиной отвратительного настроения Гэвина было то, что Тина и сама подставлялась, рисковала своей должностью и значком. Он неплохо мог представить себе те проблемы, которые образуются у них обоих, если у специалистов «КиберЛайф» возникнет хотя бы тень сомнений.

Самым обидным было то, что Девятисотый подстроил все нарочно. По дороге в Детройт он в этом признался — просчитал, умник, вероятность того, что Тина захочет попрощаться до начала рабочего дня, и не стал предлагать тот вариант, в котором они выезжали из отеля и бросали личный автомобиль Рида за городом, где никто просто так не смог бы его обнаружить.

Дружеская поддержка важна для людей, говорил Ричард в свое оправдание, пока удерживал руки Гэвина — так сильно тому хотелось оторвать андроиду голову.

— За сколько справимся?

— Несколько дней. — Диод Ричарда мелькнул желтым, как всегда, если ему приходилось строить предположение с недостаточным количеством опорных фактов. — Зависит от Тины. И взрывчатка.

— Я думал, что хватит гранаты, а потом устроим пожар. Потому что взрывчатку я так просто не достану, хер знает, где ее искать.

— Можно поискать у Камски под автомобилем.

Рид фыркнул и покосился на Ричарда; ему нравилось, когда андроид шутил, даже если получалось у него не очень. Если раньше Гэвин изо всех сил противился тому, чтобы машины имитировали человека как внешне, так и поведенчески, то теперь не просто привык — он научился замечать моменты, в которые Ричард вел себя как настоящая живая личность. В голове по-прежнему не укладывалось, как такое вообще может быть, но Гэвин видел и поэтому верил.

— Проверять терминатора будем? Типа ходит он или нет, и все такое?

Ричард заверял, что правильно подключил все детали и конечности, но до сих пор собранный на скорую руку ведроид не включался. Регулятор насоса лежал с ним рядом, половина фиксирующих пластин на брюхе была сдвинута, так что Рид мог любоваться переплетением трубок и шлейфов. Сам бы он ни за что не подключил все верно, но у Девятисотого имелся полный доступ ко всевозможным инструкциям, а потому шанс, что «терминатор» поднимется, имелся немаленький.

Перед ответом Девятисотый помедлил и сильнее нахмурил брови. Гэвин снова сделал попытку представить, каково ему сейчас, вообразить, чувствует ли Ричард родство с тем, что сейчас лежит на столе, но не смог — слишком за гранью обычного человеческого понимания.

— Не будем, — наконец решил андроид. — Ему не придется ходить. Это кукла, макет, а не действующий экземпляр машины.

— Ладно, ладно. Валим тогда. Работу еще никто не отменял.

Совмещать работу со сборкой андроида Риду удавалось с трудом. В Департаменте он обязан был появляться вовремя и уходить на пару часов позже, потому что поступал так всегда, а внезапная смена графика легко могла привлечь ненужное внимание. Ричард заверял, что Гэвин без проблем может перекинуть львиную часть работы на него, поскольку производительности машины хватало на решение всех этих задач, но Рид так попросту не мог. Он был детективом и собирался оставаться им до конца, а за сборкой попросту наблюдал и контролировал — не хотел пропустить что-то важное… не мог довериться Ричарду полностью. Не мог отказаться от ответственности.

Рид уставал сильнее обычного, но это помогало ему выглядеть так же, как и прежде. Так, будто он находится под давлением перманентного стресса, хотя в действительности сравнивать нынешнее волнение с тем тяжеленным камнем, который долгих полгода наваливался на его плечи было невозможно. Сейчас у Гэвина почти все в порядке. У него снова появился кот, он перестал поддаваться параноидальным мыслям, он свыкся даже с тем, что в его квартире поселился андроид. Он даже признал, что последнее — это большой плюс, ведь Ричард соглашался готовить еду и следить за кошачьим наполнителем, а еще ложился с Ридом в постель, имитировал сон и даже обнимал Гэвина, предварительно убедившись, что тот уснул достаточно глубоко.

Вряд ли бы Гэвин смог вслух признать, что все это ему подходит, но думал именно так.

И поэтому старался не представлять, как изменится жизнь, когда они исполнят задуманное.

***  
Перед тем самым утром Гэвин спал плохо. Еще с вечера заморосил первый осенний дождь, к ночи громыхнуло, ветер из постоянного превратился в порывистый, от него вздрагивали окна в старых деревянных рамах, тяжелые шторы шуршали по полу — в щели задувало. С карниза наверху тоже лило, тяжелые капли отстукивали неровный прерывистый марш по жестяному козырьку подоконника. Рид просыпался каждые полчаса, вглядывался в серость комнаты и в голубом свете диода неизменно различал не только себя и Ричарда, но и кота, и приоткрытую дверцу шкафа, и даже очертания ящика для инструментов на полу.

Ричард первое время реагировал на пробуждение, поднимал голову и спрашивал, что случилось, но после того, как Рид хрипло его обматерил, перестал. Зато Гэвин сквозь сон начал ощущать легкие касания то к плечу, то к волосам — даже странно, что андроид оказался способен на невесомые прикосновения. Еще ни разу Ричард не разбудил его, но под намеренно нагретыми пальцами мышцы расслаблялись и Рид быстрее проваливался в сон.

Но утром он все равно ощущал себя паршиво. Со стороны окна неприятно дуло, Ричард куда-то убрался, и, черт возьми, как же затекла шея!.. Электронное табло у кровати выдавало без четверти шесть; план на день давно уже готов — вначале работа, потом вызов, поездка через пол-Детройта, и там уже взрыв.

Четкая, отработанная схема. Рид лежал в кровати, одной рукой разминая шею, и думал, что именно пойдет не так, ведь точно знал: всё и всегда идет не так. Даже если дело отлично спланировано. Даже если его планировал андроид последней модели.

— Вы готовы, Рид? — Он не услышал, как открывался замок, но вот звук, с которым дверь захлопнулась, распознал. Ричард остановился на пороге, затем снял пиджак и стряхнул его в коридор. По полу разлетелись капли, Гэвин на секунду почувствовал злость, а потом отбросил ее.

— Ты где был?

— Отвез андроида на место.

— Его никто не найдет?

— Все под контролем.

Рид не любил эту манеру отмалчиваться и избегать подробностей, ему физически было необходимо точно знать, по какой схеме движется их общий план. Он хотел быть в курсе каждой детали, всегда знать больше и лучше; ему казалось, что стоит выпустить управление из собственных рук, как все моментально покатится под откос.

— Ладно. — Рид пересилил себя, не стал ни сердиться, ни переспрашивать. — Тогда едем. Веди себя как обычно.

Ричард слегка улыбнулся — оба знали, что он всегда ведет себя именно так, как обычно.

Дождь все еще не закончился, автоматические дворники с уютным звуком заскользили по лобовому, стоило завести мотор. Гэвин ощущал странную расслабленность, как будто изрядную часть самого себя он оставил за дверью квартиры, надеясь к ней не вернуться. Поначалу это ощущение ему нравилось, потом начало тревожить и донимать, но к моменту приезда в Департамент Рид так и не сумел полностью вернуться в привычное расположение духа.

Злость и усталость ему приходилось имитировать; он совершенно некстати наехал на Коннора и сцепился с Андерсоном, когда тот вмешался; перепутал документы, начав заполнять отчет в неправильной графе; забыл бросить сахар в кофе и поленился идти за ним, когда это распробовал.

— Осталось еще немного, Гэвин, — негромко обратился к нему Девятисотый с противоположной стороны рабочего стола. — Сосредоточься. Коннор постоянно сюда смотрит.

— Дела мне нет до Коннора, — огрызнулся Рид, в первый момент решив, что ему действительно плевать. Через секунду он все равно посмотрел в сторону стола Андерсона, где восьмисотый уткнулся мордой в экран и помигивал желто-синим диодом.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем сильнее Рид замечал странное: то Коннор поглядывает чаще необходимого, то Фаулер смотрит на него через стекло собственного аквариума, то кто-то из РС200 лишний раз проходит мимо. Девятисотый работал как ни в чем не бывало, но Гэвин так не мог — он перебирал занятия одно за другим, выходил покурить и подолгу мыл руки в раковине. Промедление давалось ему тяжело, так что к моменту подставного вызова Гэвин уже извелся так, как порой не бывало и к концу недели.

Именно из-за этого он позволил Девятисотому уладить формальности самостоятельно. Оформить вызов в системе, дать краткий формальный отчет Фаулеру, даже вслух проинструктировать детектива Рида о сути инцидента.

Со стороны все выглядело так же, как и обычно, Рид был уверен, но все равно уже в салоне автомобиля он всем корпусом развернулся к Девятисотому:

— Где налажали? — как будто и не допускал такого варианта, в котором ошибок они не делали.

— Нигде. Капитан Фаулер зарегистрировал наш вызов и дал разрешение, патрульная полиция извещена и ждет указаний, криминалисты не выехали, но у меня есть полномочия на их вовлечение в случае необходимости.

— А Тина что?

Рид нарочно не сообщал Тине о точной дате — чем меньше она знала, тем меньше могла бы рассказать. Не то чтобы он настолько не доверял подруге, но и ее в каком-то смысле тоже берег. Пусть лучше проходит по делу свидетелем, а не соучастником, если уж что-нибудь пойдет не так. Но несмотря на все меры предосторожности он все равно допускал мысль о том, что Тина узнает — то ли догадается, то ли Девятисотый расскажет ей, он ведь тот еще любитель действовать за спиной Гэвина…

— Хочешь, чтобы я сообщил ей?

— Не издевайся, — буркнул Рид, врубая сирену перед выездом с парковки.

Там, куда они ехали, когда-то был конезавод, потом строительные склады, потом — ничего. Скоростную трассу построили в восьми милях южнее, и вся инфраструктура сместилась туда же, а на конезаводе поселились бездомные и жили там ровно до того момента, как ноябрьская революция их спугнула. Теперь конюшни пустовали, старое сено давно перегнило, перекрытия вдоль манежей развалились, а подъездная дорога заросла жидким кустарником, так что пробираться сквозь него было медленно и неудобно.

Наконец Рид остановил машину с давно выключенной сиреной перед широкими металлическими воротами, посаженными на массивный навесной замок. Мотор утих; Рид открыл дверцу и прислушался к тишине, убедился в ее нерушимости и повернулся к Девятисотому лицом.

— Ты готов?

Лицо андроида утратило спокойное выражение, теперь даже Рид мог разглядеть на нем не просто волнение, а настоящую тревогу, свойственную людям. Индикатор в подтверждение этому трепыхался тремя цветами, никак не фиксируясь на каком-то одном.

— Думаю, что да.

— Тогда снимай диод.

— Лучше ты.

Гэвин тихо хмыкнул и вытащил из кармана перочинный нож. Откинул лезвие, любуясь девятью сантиметрами стали, но прежде чем приступить, спросил:

— Ничего, если поцарапаю?

— Скин не пострадает. — Ричард улыбнулся и всем корпусом потянулся вперед, ближе к водительскому сиденью. — А покрытие пластика очень твердое. Приступай.

То, с какой доверчивостью Ричард закрыл глаза, подставляясь под нож, пошатнуло уверенность Рида. Он аккуратно попытался поддеть лезвием кружок диода, и тот заметался желто-красным так неожиданно, что Гэвин тут же отдернул руку. Казалось, будто андроиду больно, но Ричард продолжал легко улыбаться и ждать, так что детектив уже с большей уверенностью вернулся к начатому. Лезвие скребло по пластику, скин расступался вокруг него неровными окружностями; поддеть деталь как следует удалось с четвертого раза. Индикатор отошел от корпуса с негромким хрустом, от которого у Рида прошла дрожь позвоночником — он решил, что в виске Девятисотого теперь навсегда останется несимпатичная дыра, но спустя каких-то пару мгновений она заполнилась скином, разгладилась и перестала быть приметной.

Спрятав нож, Рид погладил опустевший висок Девятисотого большим пальцем — различия не ощущалось. Кожа как кожа, почти человеческая, только чересчур приятная и ровная на ощупь. У Ричарда никогда не будет царапин или шрамов, ожогов, ссадин, даже щетина не вырастет… не сказать, чтобы Гэвину это не нравилось.

— Было не больно?

— Андроиды боль не чувствуют, Рид. Отдавай.

Гэвин вложил индикатор в его ладонь — Ричарду предстояло закрепить его на висок «терминатору» и установить туда спутниковый модуль, который они вдвоем вынули еще вчера. Девятисотый теперь носил модуль в кармане, время от времени проверяя его наличие: желание тоже целиком и полностью человеческое.

Посидев на одном месте еще немного, Рид вышел и сразу достал из кобуры пистолет. План был у них полностью готов и прекрасно продуман, так что каждый хорошо знал, что должен делать. В первую очередь Рид выстрелил в замок, потом размотал сдерживающую створки цепь и вошел внутрь, а Девятисотый в это время направился в обход, по периметру конюшен, чтобы вытащить припрятанного здесь андроида и перенести на подобранное заранее место.

Пока Гэвин в обход добирался до условленной точки, морщась от мерзкого запаха внутри застоявшегося без воздуха помещения, Ричард успел не только дотащить андроида, но и сменить одежду. Открыв очередную дверь, Гэвин на миг застыл на ее пороге, настолько переодетый «терминатор» напоминал Девятисотого. Пиджак оказался ему чуточку мал, но Ричард никогда не застегивал его спереди, а эластичную рубашку можно было натянуть хоть на Андерсона — прекрасно бы села. К брюкам тоже не оказалось претензий, да и в целом если бы не отсутствие скина, Гэвин вряд ли нашел бы отличия этой машины от Девятисотого.

— Я установил модуль и индикатор. Тириумный насос внутри, машина в режиме гибернации.

— Твоя память…

— Все готово, детектив.

Рид снова посмотрел на лежащего в грязи андроида. Того совсем скоро разнесет на части, вот только Гэвин впервые подумал, что короткое время между активацией и взрывом эта машина будет Ричардом практически настолько же, насколько сам Ричард является собой.

Ему во второй раз придется уничтожить RK900.

Что ж, во время первого раза беспокоился он гораздо меньше — тогда Рид не видел другого выхода, но вот сейчас… Даже теперь, когда все уже почти сделано, Гэвин думал: что, если они просчитались?

— Я проанализировал, что лучше это сделать мне, Рид.

Одетый в шмотки Гэвина Ричард выглядел по-домашнему простым и близким. Глядя на него, легко было представить вечер какого-нибудь рабочего дня, когда оба могли бы прогуливаться по набережной с пивом и сигаретами, или сидеть на веранде дома, которого у Рида все равно никогда не было. Ричард без формы и диода уже не вязался как-то ни с полицией, ни с андроидами, ни с Детройтом, и оттого боевая граната в его ладони смотрелась до абсурдного пошло и привлекательно

— В смысле?

— Граната разрывается спустя три секунды с момента срыва чеки. По моим подсчетам вы успеете добежать до укрытия вовремя, тогда как у меня в запасе останется еще двадцать миллисекунд. В случае форс-мажора у меня больше шансов.

— Сраная жестянка. — Гэвин фыркнул без злобы, покачал головой и хотел было отнять у Ричарда гранату, но тот в последний момент отдернул руку и крепче сжал пальцы. — Эй! Дай сюда, это приказ!

— А я вам больше не подчиняюсь, детектив, — ухмыльнулся Ричард, отступая на шаг назад. — Вон теперь Девятисотый, — он кивнул на полулежащего андроида в бело-черной куртке, — ему и приказывайте.

— Ричард, мы же все обсудили.

— Разве не ты говорил, что всё всегда идет не так, как запланировано?

— Это когда вмешивается кто-то третий, а мы с тобой команда и должны работать слаженно!

— Потому ты сейчас пойдешь и слаженно встанешь за дверью. — В голосе Ричарда послышался оттенок угрозы, и Рид вдруг понял — теперь с ним придется считаться как с равным. — Я все сделаю как надо, Гэвин, не тяни время.

— Ладно, пластиковый ты хер… — Рид вздохнул и бросил последний взгляд на форму Девятисотого, будто желая запомнить ее целой и чистой. — Осторожно там будь с гранатой.

Собственная кофта оказалась податливой и мягкой, когда Рид сжал ее в пальцах и притянул Девятисотого к себе. Этот поцелуй вышел быстрым и горячим — Гэвин все еще чувствовал останавливающую его неловкость, ведь не так уж часто доводилось целовать мужчин, пластиковые они или нет, — но после него Ричард перестал выглядеть чересчур серьезным и улыбнулся:

— Буду еще осторожнее, чем с тобой в первый раз.

Рид скомкано выругался и оттолкнул его, скрываясь за дверью и прижимаясь спиной к прохладной каменной стене. В животе свело от мерзкого предчувствия, Гэвин заткнул уши и закрыл глаза. Шагов он не услышал, но ощутил вибрацию от захлопнувшейся двери; потом ладони Ричарда накрыли его собственные и взрыв от гранаты показался далеким, как раскат грома среди туч.

***  
Огонь охватывал старые конюшни нехотя, с ленцой, но когда первые красно-белые автомобили вывернули из-за поворота, полыхало уже хорошо. Крыша успела обрушиться за полминуты до сирены, и Рид отошел подальше, заслоняя лицо рукавом куртки. Его машина тоже горела — слишком близко к воротам он ее припарковал, — но не уезжал Рид не поэтому: формальности заставляли ожидать команду пожарных и патрульной полиции, а потом криминалистов и, в самом конце, специальной группы «КиберЛайф», присланной за тем, что оставалось от Девятисотого.

В действительности Ричард скрылся, как только они убедились, что собранного на скорую руку робота действительно как следует разнесло. Поджогом Гэвин занимался уже один; ему даже пришлось сжечь половину собственной куртки и обуглить джинсы для того, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобнее, но потом оказалось, что зря — в его версии событий никто не усомнился. Только Фаулер позвонил и, убедившись, что на этот раз Рид не собирается проваляться полмесяца в больнице, начал орать насчет того, что он-де угробил дорогущую машину, уже вторую за полгода, и будет оштрафован, как только Фаулер до него доберется.

Риду пришлось изображать злость и гнев, которых на самом деле он не чувствовал — одно только беспокойство за судьбу Ричарда, который без спутникового модуля не мог ни отследить собственное местоположение, ни подключиться к интернету, ни даже связаться с Ридом.

От конезавода Рид ехал с патрулем, по пути составляя отчет так подробно, как только мог. Вышел около городской больницы, чтобы прикрепить к делу данные о собственном самочувствии, в кибертакси потом доехал до Департамента и сразу же попал в кабинет Фаулера, где тот повторил телефонный разнос еще раз, только громче и длиннее. Тут уже Гэвину не пришлось ничего имитировать: он разозлился и перешел в привычное всем состояние озлобленного мудака, из которого его не вывели ни успокаивающие хлопки по плечам от Миллера и Олдбери, ни приготовленный Коннором кофе, ни новость о том, что никакого штрафа все-таки не будет.

— Детектив Рид.

Гэвин уже собирался домой — почти вовремя, всего через полчаса после того, как уехал Фаулер, — когда к его столу подошел Коннор. Выглядел ушлепок взволнованным, в подтверждение этому мерцал желтым диодом, и Риду показалось, что тот начал открывать в себе широкий эмоциональный спектр и теперь только поводы искал, чтобы его на ком-то опробовать.

Что ж, нельзя было не признать, что сейчас Рид для этого наилучшая кандидатура.

— Ну чего тебе, ушлепок? — Краем глаза Гэвин заметил, что Андерсон нарочно медленно собирает шмотки и отряхивает столешницу от пыли, не торопясь никуда уходить. — Видишь, я собираюсь домой.

— Я очень сожалею насчет вашей потери.

— Блядь.

— Только не нужно делать вид, что вам все равно! — Вопреки ожиданиям, Коннор проявил настойчивость. — Я ведь знаю, что нет. Ричард говорил мне, что у вас хорошие отношения, да и по вам двоим все было и так видно. Так что мне жаль, что вы потеряли напарника.

— Этого ушлепка скоро вернут, будет как новенький.

— Вы имеете в виду другую копию машины…

— Да, точно. Мудаки из «КиберЛайф» сказали пару дней подождать, и все будет. Так что в жопу засунь свои сожаления, усёк?

Коннор ответил не сразу. Смотрел в глаза Гэвина молча, таким взглядом, будто сканировал содержимое зрачков, и Риду даже успело стать не по себе, прежде чем Коннор вздохнул и отвел взгляд, признавая поражение.

— Хорошего вечера, детектив, — сказал он перед уходом, и Гэвин отмахнулся, делая вид, будто не слушает.

— Ну ты и урод, Рид, — добавил сверху Андерсон, прежде чем нарочито громко захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Гэвин выпрямился и показал мелькнувшей за стеклом спине лейтенанта средний палец, а потом фыркнул и отвернулся. Быть уродом и мудаком ему не нравилось, но он должен был играть роль до конца, как бы сильно его на самом деле ни будоражила мысль о том, что на месте взорванного андроида мог оказаться Девятисотый. Вот уж когда Рид не смог бы имитировать безразличие; вот когда было бы уместно сочувствие Коннора, так что очень хорошо, что пластиковый ублюдок не знает его хоть капельку лучше. Иначе наверняка бы заподозрил неладное.

Чтобы не столкнуться с Андерсоном и Коннором, Рид провел в Департаменте лишних десять минут, а потом добрел до ближайшего супермаркета и закупился пивом — все еще необходимо было следовать выбранной линии поведения. Мудак мудаком, а он только что во второй раз потерял напарника, а такое легко не забывается.

К дому Рида доставило кибертакси. Он мельком взглянул на окна, но там было темно и с виду неуютно; потом поднялся на этаж, провернул в замке ключ, гадая, успел Ричард добраться сюда первым или все-таки нет. Времени у него оставалось достаточно, но без контакта с сетью и спутниками у Девятисотого не было ни связи, ни навигации: все равно как если бы он был человеком и неожиданно ослеп. Рид думал о том, что андроид мог попасть в аварию, просто заблудиться, наткнуться на какую-нибудь детройтскую банду из тех, что перебрались на окраины… Да что угодно еще. Он же теперь беспомощный, как ребенок.

— Добрый вечер, Гэвин. — Его руки выткались из темноты, сомкнулись вокруг плеч, и Рид подумал, что никогда еще не любил объятия так, как сейчас. — Все прошло нормально?

— Нормально, ушлепок ты мой. Нужно купить тебе мобильник.

— Я решил вопрос.

— С мобильником?

— Да. Уже купил. — Ричард все еще не отпускал его, но Рид не возражал — тянул время в уютных руках, ведь так сильно не хотелось снова заморачиваться проблемами и трудностями реальной жизни. — А деньги украл, но не беспокойся, сработано гладко.

— Криминальный гений.

Из кухни жалобно мяукнуло, и Рид отстранился, чтобы пройти туда и включить свет. Упаковка жестянок пива грохнулась на стол, кот шарахнулся, стоило Гэвину потянуться к его хвосту.

— Давно ты дома?

— Больше двух часов. Я думаю, мне нужно найти другое место, чтобы тебя дождаться. Для надежности.

— Думаешь, будут искать тебя здесь?

Ричард покачал головой, уголки его губ опустились, но ответил он так же уверенно:

— Не думаю, но так было бы надежнее.

— Слушай, кончай это, — вздохнул Рид. — Ты можешь оставаться здесь. Пусть ненадолго, но это теперь и твой дом тоже.

— Звучит как флирт, Гэвин. — Ричард улыбнулся, сразу посветлев лицом.

— Ой, иди нахуй.

— Ладно.

Ричард снова обнял его, но уже по-другому — руки проникли под куртку, стянули ее ненавязчиво, но категорично, и Гэвин успел удивиться тому, откуда у Ричарда эти навыки и почему они безотказно действуют. Впрочем, с последним вопросом проблем не возникало: Гэвину нравилось быть в центре внимания Ричарда, нравились бережные прикосновения и уверенность, с которой Девятисотый совершал каждое из них. Весь секрет был в нем, в Гэвине Риде, но задуматься об этом уже не хватало времени.

В маленькой квартирке Ричарду не составило труда оттеснить Гэвина в спальню; к моменту, когда они оказались на кровати, на Риде уже не было половины одежды, тогда как Девятисотый лишился только ремня — Гэвин вытащил его автоматически и успел расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, прежде чем Ричард перехватил его руки и прижал их к подушке над головой.

— Они бы прикончили нас, если бы узнали, чем мы занимаемся, — шепнул Гэвин, полуприкрытыми глазами встречая сладкую дрожь, пробуждающуюся откуда-то изнутри.

— От этого еще приятнее.

Голос Ричарда уже звучал приглушенно, сдавленно — он прижимался губами к шее Рида, к впадине между его ключицами, руки постепенно соскальзывали вдоль предплечий, гладили и сжимали так, что становилось больно и хорошо. Гэвин не узнавал самого себя, когда позволял проделывать с собой все это, но сам же и отдавал контроль Ричарду, инстинктивно чувствуя, что так будет не то чтобы правильнее, но приятнее. Обоим.

Ричард целовал его живот, подняв повыше край кофты, когда Гэвин ослабевшими руками обхватил его за голову, обнимая и трогая короткие пряди, колюче ласкающие ладони. О том, чтобы проявлять инициативу, как это свойственно нормальному мужчине, Рид не думал — Девятисотый отлично справлялся, не приходилось даже направлять его и подсказывать: он спускался ниже вдоль торса, как только Гэвин хотел потребовать этого, он сменял поцелуй укусом, стоило Риду выдохнуть ровнее обычного. Гэвин понимал, что Ричард скорее всего следит за показателями его организма, и это было одновременно странно и замечательно.

Вжикнула коротко ширинка, Рид приподнял бедра, и хрипло выдохнул от того, как быстро губы Ричарда оказались на члене. Теплое и властное прикосновение, умелое — будто только тем всю жизнь и занимался — и вместе с тем осторожное, с ноткой вопроса: все нормально? Мне можно? Ты разрешаешь?

И поэтому Гэвин разрешал. Не столько Ричарду, который ответы на свои вопросы знал и так, но самому себе — разрешал расслабиться, поддаться, получить удовольствие, которого он ждал и хотел. Гэвин притягивал Девятисотого ближе, подмахивал ему, и фундамент здравомыслия сдвигался в нем на пару дюймов всякий раз, когда он опускал взгляд на голову Ричарда, двигающуюся между бедрами.

Потом Рид еще долго украдкой рассматривал точеный профиль рядом с собой, изучал взглядом расслабленную линию бровей, острые стрелки ресниц, аккуратную морщинку в уголке губ. Ричард без индикатора был совсем живым, под опущенными веками даже двигались зрачки, грудь подымалась от размеренного дыхания — такое бывает обычно у спящего глубоким сном человека.

Но Ричард не спал. В тот самый момент, как Рид потянулся, чтобы коснуться его лица, он шепнул:

— Все будет хорошо, Гэвин. Осталось совсем немного подождать.


	16. 16

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид.

На этот раз Гэвин был уже подготовлен. Он ждал этого дня, этого момента, десятки раз прокручивал в голове, как именно все пройдет. Едва ли не репетировал с Ричардом — но на самом деле не стал, ведь замечал по нему, что такие приготовления не выглядят действительно необходимыми. Ричард считал, что им лучше заниматься более глобальными вопросами, но Гэвину было важно учесть любую деталь, чтобы никто, ни одна живая или электронная душа, не заметил подвоха.

— Предыдущая модель RK900 не справилась с заданием и была уничтожена, я прислан в качестве замены.

Этот Девятисотый внешне целиком и полностью походил на Ричарда. Был его копией, разве что с диодом на виске; Гэвин отметил, разглядывая пластиковую мордаху, что видеть светящийся кружок на хорошо знакомом лице ему стало непривычно и странно.

— Можете называть меня Ричард…

Гэвин выпустил из пальцев стаканчик с кофе — только второй за все сегодняшнее утро — и перевел взгляд с лица андроида на одежду. Та же бело-черная форма, четкие границы фирменных надписей, поблескивающий голубыми треугольниками логотип. Аккуратная фигура, вышколенная; прямые плечи, строгая спина, высокий воротник, над которым еще зимой Рид любил потешаться. И эта одинокая прядь волос, спадающая на лоб — Ричард будто обожал, чтобы она лежала именно в таком положении, а Гэвин наоборот стремился растрепать ее как можно чаще, потому что беспорядок шел ему гораздо больше, чем это прилизанное совершенство.

— …я приложу все усилия для того, чтобы вы не почувствовали разницы, детектив.

— Так, ладно… С меня этого достаточно.

Он хлопнул обеими ладонями по столешнице, негромко, но отрывисто и категорично. Поднялся под недоумевающим взглядом андроида и, ничего больше ему не сказав, размашисто зашагал в сторону зашторенного кабинета Фаулера. И пусть Гэвин не шумел, не орал и не ругался, но все присутствующие повернули к нему лица — как будто почувствовали что-то, или поняли без всяких слов.

В последний момент перед тем, как запереться в капитанском кабинете, Гэвин ощутил легкую жалость к новому Девятисотому — тот, как-никак, ни в чем не виноват и вряд ли заслуживает быть брошенным в первый же день своего существования. Но что поделать: прежний Девятисотый был необходим Гэвину намного больше.

 

* * *

После увольнения выждать пришлось еще неделю: слишком подозрительно и необычно было бы, уедь Гэвин сразу же. Он заканчивал дела, закрывал банковские счета, встречался с коллегами за пивом в баре недалеко от Департамента — нового Девятисотого собирались передать в SWAT, и Гэвину было что им рассказать. В целом он вел себя как дружелюбный сосед, и увольнение было единственной темой, которую Гэвин всегда отказывался обсуждать. Когда доходило до прямых вопросов, он отмалчивался или лгал, будто планирует поехать к родителям и устроить свою жизнь в Нью Йорке...

Конечно, он не собирался ехать в Нью Йорк.

Утром седьмого октября, как раз когда Гэвин готовился одновременно к отъезду и к вечернему походу в бар, к нему постучались Миллер и Олдбери. У обоих на сегодня было назначено ночное дежурство, поздравить Гэвина с днем рождения они хотели сейчас, но предупредить никто не удосужился, так что пока Гэвин строил из себя удивленного и обрадованного, Ричард перебирался через балкон на пожарную лестницу, чтобы переждать на крыше. Он так и не узнал, что использовал тот же путь, что и первая копия RK900 в погоне за удирающим котом: Гэвин об этом теперь не вспоминал.

Миллер и Олдбери провели у Гэвина всего час, за который успели выпить кофе с изрядной долей виски и обсудить развязку громкого дела со взорванными автомобилями Камски: андроид Хлоя ST200 попала на камеру наблюдения при закрытом банковском отделении, когда крепила очередной заряд под ходовую. По телевизору постоянно крутили запись ее признания с неуверенным революционным призывом — «Мы теперь всюду».

— Было бы смешно, если бы не обернулось так серьезно, — признался Миллер уже перед уходом. — Это будет первый настоящий процесс над андроидом, привести может к чему угодно.

И Гэвин обрадовался, что уезжает. Пускай андроиды теперь и впрямь всюду, но в Детройте от них деваться совсем уж некуда.

Он так и высказал Ричарду, когда тот вернулся, осторожно приоткрыв балконную дверь и заглядывая внутрь:

— Куда ни плюнь — обязательно попадешь либо в андроида, либо в алкоголика.

— Но в основном ты даже не узнаешь, в кого попал. Снимать индикатор теперь в моде. — Ричард ни капли не обиделся, зная, что подобные выпады Гэвина — это скорее дань традиции, чем настоящее возмущение.

— Спорим, придумают какие-то камеры, где будет видно, андроид это или нет. Или сканеры, сенсоры… всю эту муть с металлоискателями и рамками.

— Придумают обязательно, но еще нескоро. — Ричард опустился на корточки рядом с лежанкой кота, устроенной из старого свитера Гэвина. — А мы к тому времени успеем сбежать в Канаду или в Мексику.

— Пф, — Гэвин сел на пол рядом, погладил кота и локтем оперся о колено Ричарда, — не будем мы всю жизнь бегать. Подождем, пока все устаканится, сделаем тебе документы как-нибудь, ну а там само пойдет, вот увидишь.

— Гэвин…

Рид оторвал взгляд от сонного кота и глянул в серьезные серые глаза. Ричард в общем-то всегда был таким — редко смеялся и на шутки реагировал сдержанно, даже когда Гэвин точно знал, что юмор удался. Но сейчас он превзошел свой обычный уровень деловитости и выглядел обстоятельным и принципиальным, а говорил примерно так же:

— Я очень ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь.

— О нет, только не снова эта хрень!

Подскочив с места, Гэвин ринулся на кухню, подставил распахнутую крышку чайника под мощную струю воды, лишь бы заглушить элементарными звуками те слова, к восприятию которых никогда не был готов. Ричард, в отличие от него, всегда глубоко анализировал поступки и дела окружающих и любил об этом поговорить, в то время как Гэвин просто делал то, что хотел, или что было нужно или правильно, но о первопричинах, морально-этических побуждениях и другой подобной херне не задумывался.

— Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя, Гэвин. — Ричард остановился в дверях, Гэвин не видел его, но мог бы поклясться, что сейчас он улыбается. — Ты ради меня бросил работу, которую любил, и город, где провел полжизни.

— Так себе город, а работа вообще дерьмо, — буркнул Гэвин, жалея, что чайник уже полный и лить воду больше некуда. — И я делаю это не ради тебя, а потому что я сам так хочу. Ни ради чего, понял? Еще раз на эту тему заикнешься — сломаю твой пластиковый нос, дошло? Хватит втирать мне это дерьмо: всё идет так, как идет, а завтра мы просто сядем в сраный автомобиль и поедем, и всё будет в порядке, ясно?

 

* * *

На следующий день они так и сделали: сели в автомобиль, забросив два чемодана в багажник и кота с личной сумкой на заднее сиденье, и выехали из Детройта по четырнадцатой трассе. Впереди лежал Баттл Крик, Чикаго и Давенпорт, Де-Мойн, Омаха и Канзас-сити, и еще с десяток крошечных городков, еле-еле прорисованных на карте вдоль семидесятой трассы, уводящей в Денвер.

Ричард присмотрел дом в Белкаро, неподалеку от Брест-парка, а Гэвин считал, что сможет найти работу офицером в Денверском Департаменте — он, как-никак, сержант.

В остальном какая разница — Детройт или Денвер? Климат мягче, андроидов меньше, проблемы другие, но сколько бы ни случилось этих проблем: всё будет в порядке.

Ричарду это ясно.


End file.
